Chroniques du Sanctuaire: Les Mnémotropes
by Emilie-t
Summary: Une ligue d'assassins très discrète, 271 ans de souvenirs, des fourmis sous un soleil noir, une affaire d'hypnose, une expérimentation de génie signée Helen Magnus, les élucubrations d'un vampire séduisant, une course poursuite à travers les âges, les analyses informelles d'un talentueux détective, la persistance de la mémoire et une drôle d'histoire d'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_La scène venait de s'éclairer et les lourds rideaux de velours pourpre, mus par un fil invisible, se divisèrent, caressants et puis s'écartèrent lentement de part et d'autre pour révéler le petit orchestre dans son rond de lumière jaune. Les artistes se tenaient raides, reluisants comme des marionnettes. Les cuivres et la contrebasse pinçaient l'œil de leur éclat rougeâtre et sur le sommet du piano, savamment assise, la vedette de ce soir, prenait la pose, Velma Clove, nouvelle reine des cabarets et de la presse à scandale. La superbe chanteuse se mit à claquer des doigts et tous sur scène se battirent le rythme à leur tour avant que ne trébuchent les premières notes du saxophone. Helen, les yeux rivés sur l'acajou déteint du bar, ses très longs cheveux noirs piqués au-dessus de sa nuque dans un fouillis où demeuraient quelques pinces d'argent de l'élégant chignon qu'elle portait au début de la soirée, Helen, les lèvres tendues dans une moue dépréciative, sourcils légèrement froncés, tournoyait indifféremment un glaçon dans la liqueur brune au fond de son verre carré. Le tintement aigu de la glace contre les parois n'avait en soi rien d'agréable, il était même plutôt gênant, perturbant, agaçant, aliénant, insupportable pour ses voisins. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'elle s'en délectait autant. Parce que ce soir, son oreille faisait barrage imperméable au jazz trémoussant qui d'ordinaire ne manquait jamais de l'embringuer. Ce soir, elle ne tapait pas de la pointe du pied la cadence dansante. De toute façon, on ne s'y trompait pas, la scène était trop grande, non, rectifia-t-elle, il y avait une scène, rien que ça. Et l'endroit était trop propre, trop rangé, trop faux, une belle imitation certes, mais imitation tout de même. Non, on ne s'y trompait pas, on était en plein Manhattan, pas à la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle soupira et son genoux recommença à tressauter nerveusement sur le haut tabouret. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, ce soir, au Brooks' Folies, Helen Magnus, alias Bancroft était de mauvaise humeur. _

_Elle était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'on était mercredi 7 janvier 1943 et que cette même nuit, elle le savait mieux que quiconque, une autre Helen Magnus, aux cheveux rouges et plus jeune qu'elle d'une certaine façon, était lancée dans une palpitante course poursuite avec le plus grand nom que l'ingénierie électromagnétique ait connu : Nikola Tesla. Elle savait aussi que dans quelques heures, son double, son autre elle-même, sa jumelle, appelez-là comme vous voulez, organiserait, planifierait puis exécuterait en toute inconscience la fausse mort de l'homme en question. Ce après quoi, il leur serait impossible, à elle comme à l'autre de le revoir avant 60 bonnes années à moins de… Non, bien sûr, trop risqué. _

_Elle échappa un juron qui jamais n'aurait franchi les lèvres de sa jumelle pour qui les années 2000 évoquaient sans doute encore les voitures volantes et les voyages sur Mars, un monde peuplé d'hommes et de phénomènes en cohabitation pacifique. Quoiqu'elle se rappela avoir perdu beaucoup de son optimisme d'antan à cette-même période justement, juste après la guerre. Peut-être la rousse voyait-elle désormais le futur comme une lente forge de l'apocalypse…_

_Ce soir donc, Helen Magnus, bouillonnait. _

_Elle bouillonna doublement quand il lui vint à l'esprit que la situation frôlait le pathétique : elle rageait parce qu'elle était jalouse d'elle-même, parce qu'à dire vrai, elle aurait préféré être celle qui cavalait dans un roman de cape et d'épée avec Tesla de l'autre côté de la ville plutôt que celle-ci qui, accoudée au bar, entendait sans écouter la fantastique Velma. Son ridicule l'irritait, elle était une femme fière et détachée, indépendante, solitaire, pas du genre à s'attarder sur des remords ou sur des petits chagrins, et pourtant, tant pis pour cette fois. Elle broyait du noir. _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il se produise quelque chose d'inattendu, ce genre d'enchainements de causes et d'effets si insolite qu'il serait impossible de les reproduire. Il y eut un carambolage juste derrière elle et un plateau de boissons fraiches s'étala à ses pieds, sur le sol, dans une explosion de verreries. Sur scène Velma continua de chanter. Elle avait l'habitude. Mais alors quelqu'un glissa sur les débris et en désespoir de cause, s'accrocha au tabouret d'Helen, seulement pour la précipiter elle aussi dans la chute. Et Miss Bancroft, traqueuse de monstre, érudite de 211 ans, femme très grande et très brune que l'on comptait parmi les plus belles, les plus audacieuses et distinguées de New York City, atterrit de tout son long sur le carrelage brun et froid, sa longue robe fendue un peu étirée si bien que d'un certain angle on voyait naître sur sa jambe la minuscule épingle qui maintenait ses bas en place. Velma se tue. Mais contre toute attente, là n'était pas le plus saisissant, non, ce qui avait figé tout mouvement dans le petit cabaret et qui avait même valu un pas de recul collectif, c'était que cette-même Helen Bancroft, dans sa stupeur, se redressant immédiatement, avait dégainé d'instinct les deux révolvers dissimulés dans sa veste et les pointait tout droit sur le malheureux responsable de l'accident._

« C'est là, c'est là ! J'y suis presque ! » Anticipa Helen, la tête dans les mains, étrangement affalée dans un fauteuil, paupières closes parées des enluminures que reflétaient le feu de cheminé. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le cuir souple, tira sur le collier de la fine cravate, décrocha un bouton de sa chemise, un autre en dessous, déposa son crane dans le dossier. Elle prit une longue inspiration et…

_Elle se hâtait dans les couloirs du cabaret, à travers la lumière filtrée, rouge, à quoi pensait-elle bon sang ? Comme si il n'y avait pas déjà assez d'intrigues mêlées au nom ravivé d'Helen Bancroft, comme si elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de dérapage, ici, en plein New York, dans un des plus beau Dancing de la ville. Bien sûr le patron ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, elle avait ses moments, il le savait il l'avait vu ici-même marchander avec les murènes et les rapaces, se lier d'amitié avec la Baker, ce drôle de bout de femme, comploter avec elle sur la résistance, mettre à feu et à sang le cœur d'une flopée de gentlemen, faire crever d'envie les habitués, de jalousie les jeunes New-Yorkaises branchées, il l'avait vu sortir du lot le premier soir où elle avait posé les pieds ici, bref, l'endroit lui servait plus ou moins de repaire et il n'avait jamais protesté. _

_Elle montait les escaliers vers la seconde salle, celle des joueurs, des éventails de cartes et des cigares, dans l'espoir de s'éclipser au plus vite. Inutile de laisser toute cette petite foule l'observer une seconde de plus, et c'est alors qu'elle se retourna une dernière fois et la vit. La jeune femme au soleil noir. Indifférente, assise seule à une table, une longue cigarette qui se consumait à vide entre l'index et le majeur droit, aucune particularité notable, si ce n'est ce pendentif qui pendait à son cou. _

Te voilà ! Murmura Helen. Montres moi en plus !

Quand Will entra dans la pièce, il crut tout d'abord qu'elle s'adressait à lui et fronça les sourcils. Puis il remarqua son visage fermé, doré de flammes, le léger sourire qui partageait ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas la posture de quelqu'un qui dort mais semblait plutôt à mi-chemin entre l'euphorie et l'inconfort. Sur le grand canapé à côté d'elle ronflait Titus, le grand chat que les champignons d'Alice avait fait quintupler de taille quelques mois auparavant.

_ Magnus ? risqua-t-il.

Silence. Il s'approcha et posa une paume tendre sur son épaule. Ses cheveux bruns et ses longs cils rougeoyaient à la lueur du feu, en parfaite symbiose avec la faible nuance de carmin qui perdurait de son maquillage sur sa bouche. Elle bougea la tête, sortit une fraction de seconde le bout de sa langue pour humecter ses lèvres, échappa un petit gémissement, Will secoua son épaule, l'image du pendentif noir s'effaça aussitôt et elle ouvrit les yeux.

_ Vous n'êtes pas couché ? Observa-t-elle.

_ Insomnie…

_ C'est la troisième nuit de suite. Si vous ne dormez pas demain, je vous mets sous traitement.

_ Je vais bien. Assura-t-il.

Parfois il ne dormait pas simplement parce qu'il savait qu'elle veillait, elle aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Poursuivit-il en pointant un petit coffre de bois sculpté sur la table basse. Son couvercle, suspendu entrouvert, permettait d'apercevoir quelques bocaux de verre à l'intérieur mais leur contenu, lui, restait inidentifiable.

_ Un autre secret à ajouter à votre liste.

Elle ferma la boite, la récupéra et lui sourit, l'embrassa sur la joue comme de coutume ses derniers mois, depuis le pays des merveilles, mais cette fois-ci près de l'oreille, là où l'on frissonne, puis elle lui dit quelque chose comme « faites un effort pour dormir » mais il n'entendit pas vraiment parce qu'il frissonnait justement et il n'y eut bientôt plus que le clic clac de ses talons épineux sur le parquet et le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre puis referme au fond du couloir.

Helen se déshabilla et se glissa sous le drap frais sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quoique ce soit d'autre. C'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à atteindre un souvenir en rapport direct avec l'enquête, signe qu'elle gagnait du contrôle, il fallait qu'elle persévère. Elle se saisit de la boite de bois, choisit un des petits pots en verre où bourdonnaient de minuscules fourmis volantes, en déboucha le liège, y versa habilement le contenu d'un flacon avant que les bestioles ne s'échappent. Aussitôt, il se produisit une réaction chimique qui sembla dissoudre complètement les petits insectes si ce n'est qu'un voile noirâtre, comme un essaim invisible, s'éleva du bocal. Elle l'inhala entièrement. Elle serra les dents, se crispa, mordit sa lèvre pour étouffer un petit cri, cabra les reins contre le coton matelassé, dénoua les genoux, tourna une fois à droite, une autre fois à gauche et dans un soupir profond, enfin, s'apaisa, laissa s'échapper de ses doigts les objets qu'elle tenait.

« Maintenant, le cabaret, la fille au soleil noir » s'efforça-t-elle de penser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

_Elle jouait en binôme avec Pip' parce que retrouver la grande suite de l'hôtel Flore et son affreux charme baroque, lourd et alambiqué, décors qui n'embrassait que trop bien sa tristesse, lui semblait tout à coup inconcevable, purement masochiste. Et puis, maintenant que la musique avait repris et que chacun s'en était retourné à sa petite vie noctambule sans trop lui porter attention, elle pouvait reprendre ses aises. Elle conseilla discrètement à Pip de rassembler ses dames et de poser ses dix. Il acquiesça d'un battement de paupière et elle tendit la main vers les jetons au centre. De là où elle était, elle avait la fille au soleil noir dans le coin de son champ de vision mais ne la regardait pas vraiment. _

Evidemment, puisqu'elle ne savait pas encore. Se dit Helen en se tournant sur le dos. Concentre-toi sur ce détail. Si seulement elle avait eu cette même aptitude que Will et James.

La fille, la fille, non, _elle ne voyait que les cartes entre les grandes mains basanées de Pip, le trio de dame qui leur assurerait sans doute une belle victoire, et qui se dédoublait fréquemment, il était tard. _

Trop tard, elle était sortie du souvenir. Le bois de son lit captait une pâle lumière. Elle rangea les flacons dans leur boîte et s'enfonça sous la douche. Nuit blanche, encore.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Will entra dans le bureau de son mentor, s'approcha de l'ordinateur abandonné en plein travail. Une vidéo tournait, le portrait de Declan s'afficha, le londonien patient se rongeait les ongles.

_ Ah Will ! Salut ! J'attends Magnus pour un rapport.

_ Oui elle m'a chargé de te prévenir qu'elle aurait un peu de retard, elle est au labo. On peut commencer sans elle.

Helen sortit l'épuisette de la centrifugeuse, y enfonça une pipette qui fit monter un instant le niveau du liquide avant de l'aspirer et de le recracher par goulettes sur une plaquette de verre. Elle lança l'analyse de son sang. Plutôt prévenir que guérir, si jamais il devait y avoir des effets secondaires… Taux de dopamine un peu élevés, rien d'alarmant, mais elle se restreindrait aujourd'hui.

« _ Tant mieux. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lire le dossier qu'elle m'avait envoyé. Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ?

_ Laisse tomber, je n'ai jamais compris moi non plus. Je te résume la situation, en gros : depuis quatre mois, ce qui coïncide avec la remonté des phénomènes, on a compté un certain nombre d'actes étranges dans les hautes sphères, suicides, série de morts inexplicables, des chefs d'entreprise qui liquident tout du jour au lendemain, des détournements de fonds et j'en passe.

_ Oui, j'ai vu quelques cas similaires aussi.

_ Henry recevait les fichiers mais on n'y faisait pas vraiment attention parce que ça avait l'air d'être des affaires isolées, sans grand rapport avec nous. Mais en regardant les photos de plus près, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une sorte de signature à chaque fois, un symbole qui revenait, je l'ai fait remarquer à Magnus et ça a fait « tilt ». Elle m'a dit que ce soleil noir lui rappelait quelque chose, sans doute un phénomène, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

_ Et personne d'autre n'a remarqué ?

_ Pas que je sache. Ca passe vraiment inaperçu.

_ Combien ?

_ D'après moi, 3 suicides, 5 morts accidentelles, au moins autant de revirements de finance, 4 changement brutal de leader…

_ C'est beaucoup pour un seul homme non ? Même pour un phénomène.

_ C'est ce que Magnus dit aussi, j'ai répondu que quelqu'un comme Druit aurait pu, mais elle penche plutôt en faveur de la théorie du petit groupuscule : 5 ou 6 personnes peut-être. Henry passe son temps à chercher plus d'infos mais jusqu'à présent on n'a pas grand-chose de plus. Kate et le Big Guy sont en terre creuse, le boss demande si tu peux venir pour mener l'enquête avec nous, on manque un peu de main d'œuvre. »

Henry décrocha de ses gadgets de pirates un peu après midi et retrouva Will le front posé sur ses bras croisé à la table de la cuisine, piètre consolation, lui aussi souffrait d'une migraine ravageuse. Il lui asséna une tape compatissante sur l'omoplate et leur servit deux assiettes en silence. Will releva la tête et le remercia d'un sourire.

_ Le doc vient de s'envoler pour New York, elle sera de retour vers 22h.

_ Oui, elle me l'a dit aussi. Fit Will avec une grimace qui semblait vouloir en dire long…

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre ?

_ Si mais c'est plutôt quand je la trouve pas bizarre justement que j'ai tendance à m'inquiéter.

_ Non mais je veux dire, distante, comme si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne nous disait pas.

_ Ah ça ! Mec, depuis l'invasion on dirait qu'elle mène une sorte de double vie !

_ Exactement ! Merci ! Je croyais être le seul à avoir cette impression !

_ Non, non ! Elle prépare quelque chose, à coup sûr !

_ Ces jours-ci surtout, elle est toujours en virée à droite, à gauche, elle passe des appels intraçables, elle…

_ Et tu te souviens de son voyage en Afrique ! Pourquoi être restée plus longtemps que prévu sans nous donner de raison ?

_ Et la façon dont elle a mis Addisson à la porte !

_ Elle a quelque chose en tête !

_ Et cette histoire de soleil noir, ça l'obsède complètement.

_ T'as remarqué aussi ! A chaque fois qu'elle me parle on en revient à ça.

_ Encore autre chose : avant-hier elle est restée nuit et jour dans le labo à secouer des tubes à essais et hier soir, je l'ai croisé dans le bureau, elle était complètement ailleurs !

_ Comment ça ailleurs ?

_ Comme si elle avait une espèce de flash ou je ne sais pas… Et il y avait cette boite…

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, perçante, répétée, hystérique.

_ Ca ne peut pas être Declan, pas déjà !

Ils se hâtèrent jusqu'au portillon.

Tesla tournait le dos quand on lui ouvrit.

_ Tiens, je m'attendais plutôt à l'Abominable, mais quel comité d'accueil ! Chantonna-t-il en passant le seuil.

Will et Henry s'envoyèrent un signal de profonde détresse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tesla ? Votre cave est vide, vous venez piller la nôtre ?

_ La vôtre ? Depuis quand ? Mais oui, quelque chose comme ça, en effet. Est-ce qu'on doit avoir cette conversation une fois de plus où est-ce que vous allez me laisser aller déposer une valise ? Au fait, j'espère qu'il vous reste du cerelium?

Pendant ce temps, à New York.

_ Votre nom ?

_ Helen Banc… Magnus.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sur le registre.

_ Et bien ajoutez moi y.

_ Vous avez une autorisation, une dérogation, quelque chose ?

_ Si vous me laissez contacter votre supérieur, probablement.

Elle trépignait. Trente-huit minutes à attendre que quelqu'un daigne se présenter et il fallait que ce soit un texan ronchon, malpropre et bien à cheval sur le règlement. Mais si elle espérait pouvoir rester à l'intérieur plus de 20 secondes, pas d'autre choix désarmer les gardes de cet étage ne ferait qu'en attirer d'autres. L'entrepôt se surveillait comme une forteresse.

Une fois entrée, après quelques travers administratifs, elle parcourut du bout des doigts les registres poussiéreux, classés strictement, par ordre chronologique et qui emplissaient sans doute, si on les disposait bout à bout, plus de 500 mètres d'étagères de métal bon marché, toutes identiques et équitablement sales. Dans cette pièce dormaient, enfouis et presque fossilisés, plus de cent ans de crime à New York. Bienvenue aux archives de la police centrale…

Et dans cette cargaison de feuillets élimés, jaunis et même verts d'humidité pour certains, elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule page, celle du 8 janvier 1943. La seule, bien sûr, qui ne se trouvait pas à sa place.

Alors elle se mit à chercher, proprement au début, sagement et efficacement, ordonnée, soigneuse. Une demi-heure plus tard, sa patience expira, l'agacement se mua en frustration, la frustration en exaspération, puis, chose inhabituelle pour elle, en accès de colère. Elle s'adossa au mur, accroupie sur ses bottes escarpées recouvertes, le long de la longue aiguille du talon et à la pointe arrondie des orteils, de la fine poussière qui sédimentait dans la moquette grise. Elle tenta de se calmer, mais ne parvenait qu'à se reprocher la vanité de son emportement et la perte de temps qu'il causait. Depuis quand perdait-elle son sang-froid ainsi ? Elle se redressa et reprit sa parade entre les documents. Quand une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit, dans sa recherche, la pochette brune du 29 Juillet 1947 et tomba sur la photo d'une prostituée à qui on avait tranché la gorge, c'était fini. Elle frappa de la paume contre l'étagère qui vibra sous le choc, comme une cymbale et un bourdonnement entêtant se déclencha dans son crâne. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait pleuré et ri, crié mais, accrochée aux montants de métal comme au mât d'un navire dans la tempête, elle contrôlait son souffle et par là les galops de son pouls qu'elle entendait résonner, démesurément, affreusement. Paupières closes, elle voyait rouge, la lèvre qu'elle mordait se rompit, tendre chaire palpitante sous l'ivoire très blanche de sa dent. Elle eut envie de cracher aussitôt parce que son propre sang avait un goût d'enfer, de venin, pourtant elle l'avala et ses papilles hurlaient. Et tous ces imbéciles qui n'associaient que de la dévotion et de la tempérance sur son visage. Le bourdonnement s'intensifia au point de ne plus laisser passer aucun autre son, elle se mit à ne plus voir que des scintillements de blancs, se concentra pour garder son équilibre, cherchant le moindre point de repère.

Son dos heurta le mur, violemment, tout comme l'arrière de son crâne où elle porta immédiatement les deux mains. Sa vue revint aussitôt derrière une buée de larmes qui gonflait ses yeux. Elle toussota, une main couvrant sa bouche, le bourdonnement cessa et quand elle eût essuyé la goutte de sang à sa lèvre coupée, et qu'elle ouvrit le poing, elle y découvrit une petite fourmi volante qui papillonnait des ailes engluée dans un infime filet de salive. « Grand dieu ! » Jura-t-elle. Calme plat. « Il faut revoir les dosages. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Deux bouteilles et trois verres plus tard, Tesla, qui bricolait inlassablement dans le laboratoire, s'empêtra dans les fils électriques qui jonchaient le sol et sermona une remarque venimeuse comme « La différence entre l'homme et l'animal, Mr Foss, c'est entre autres que l'homme connait la notion d'ordre »

Henry l'observa mettre la table à nue puis y disposer ses outils à des emplacements choisis et dont la logique le dépassait. Il le regarda aussi, avec une certaine admiration, dérouler une large feuille de papier et y tracer à main levée le croquis parfaitement rectiligne d'une mécanique complexe. Il s'approcha discrètement, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Le futur, mon cher.

_ Mais encore ?

Helen se redressa, puis tout compte fait, se baissa de nouveau pour ramasser le tas de paperasse qu'elle avait entraîné avec elle dans son étourdissement. Et il lui sauta aux yeux, le dossier 19430108, classé dans le rayon de 1948. C'était une enveloppe épaisse en papier kraft estampillée NYP qu'elle s'empressa de vider. Les clichés quoiqu'un peu vieux demeuraient clairs : suicide de Mr Quincey Bishop, sénateur en pleine campagne politique, coupures de presses, témoignages, rapport d'enquête auprès de la famille afin de répertorier les causes, beaucoup de suppositions, aucune de probantes, mais surtout, surtout, une petite pochette cachetée qu'elle craqua précipitamment et retourna dans sa main : une pièce à conviction incongrue retrouvée sur les lieux de l'incident, le pendentif noir. Elle échappa un petit rire satisfait, pas si mauvaise, son intuition, pas si mauvaise ! Puis elle fourra discrètement le tout dans la poche cachée de son sac à main -elle n'avait tout de même pas d'autorisation pour ça- et remonta les escaliers de béton. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait le vol de 19h40.

Nikola arpentait la pièce de long en large. La SCIU. Si jamais on y apprenait qu'il ne s'offrait pas à ce moment même des vacances à Milan… Comment allait-il le dire à Helen, à ce propos ? Non pas qu'il ait des scrupules, non, mieux valait que ce fut lui à ce poste, nul doute là-dessus, mais elle, telle qu'il la connaissait, elle ne le jugerait pas de la sorte. Telle qu'il la connaissait… Mais que connaissait-il ? Il avait eu vent de leur voyage en terre creuse avec Druit au moment de l'immigration. Quatre mois après, il s'en mordait encore les doigts. Si comme prévu, lui, Tesla y était parti lui-même, une semaine plus tôt, une semaine avant eux, juste après cette histoire à Carentan, dès qu'il avait compris que l'Eventreur avait de nouveau laissé filer Hide, il se serait probablement retrouvé carbonisé dans l'explosion. Une semaine, il avait une semaine de retard sur les évènements et c'était ce laps de temps qui l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'elle tramait… Si seulement il avait pu remonter à ce mardi du grand Boum… Drôle d'explosion d'ailleurs, d'un genre qui n'existe pas à la surface, du genre à vous écarteler les quatre pôles, à ébranler les rouages cantiques, à vous ouvrir des failles dans l'espace-temps… NON DE DIEU ! S'exclama-t-il, illuminé en tapant du poing sur la table. Henry et Will sursautèrent.

Et si Worth avait réussi ? Alors… Tesla sortit de la pièce, il lui fallait du calme, le recueillement, pour peser les implications de cette hypothèse, pour penser.

De retour à Old city, Helen s'arrêta au Mob, dans le quartier de Fifth Ward, le marché noir y connaissait une énorme recrudescence ces temps-ci puisque certains phénomènes venus de la terre creuse l'alimentaient à nouveau. Elle connaissaient la plupart des têtes et entretenaient avec les plus anciens des relations plutôt tumultueuses : elle les tolérait, ils la tolérait, elle les surveillait de près, ils la surveillaient de loin et sauf exceptions, sauf débordements, tout allait pour le mieux. De tous les stands, des yeux observateurs la poursuivaient et lisaient sur ses lèvres le prix de gros qu'elle négociait pour des mnémotropes.

_Mnémotropes : petites fourmis aillées d'allure presque ordinaire, mais dont dépendaient la vie des Géants de Smilade, ours noirs, de plus de deux mètres, habitant des crevasses de la Terre creuse. Une race de grands bâtisseurs, capables de déplacer des masses impressionnantes de pierre pour s'en faire des abris mais dont le lobe inférieur du cerveau était vide, constitué d'une poche d'alvéoles destinées à recevoir les mnémotropes. _

_Mnémotropes (suite) : parasites qui en échange de ce logis sinueux dans la tête de l'ours et comme un petit lot de neurones supplémentaires, assuraient la mémoire et la communication des dits-géants. Ils stimulaient leur souvenirs, les enregistraient, les tenaient à disposition et même les réactivaient, au besoin. _

Le docteur ne se lassait pas d'étudier ce duo d'espèces si parfaitement imbriqués par la nature depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés là-bas lors de sa seconde existence.

Elle sortit quelques billets qu'elle troqua contre le grand vase d'insectes noirs encore posé sur la balance, le passa difficilement dans son sac un peu étroit, salua le vendeur et, le doigt au creux de la hanche, sur la détente de son pistolet automatique par habitude de prudence, rebroussa chemin en toute tranquillité, décidée à rentrer à pieds au sanctuaire, le nez en l'air, les cheveux bruissant dans la bise nocturne.

Elle fit escale sur Dead Bridge, d'une, parce qu'elle adorait cet endroit, de deux, parce qu'il lui fallait renouveler le stock de l'armurerie et qu'à cette heure-là, elle était certaine de pouvoir mettre la main sur « La Gueule », surnom que Kate avait donné au tout nouveau fournisseur, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? C'est vrai que c'était une gueule cassée, une belle gueule cassée et à chaque fois qu'il était question de lui, elle se demandait si elle l'avait choisi pour la qualité de ses services ou pour des considérations plus esthétiques. Elle passa le petit muret couvert de barbelés et frappa quatre coups dans la taule rouillée. Des bruits de pas et de fracas parvenaient de l'extérieur. La porte coulissa de quelques millimètres en dessinant un ruban de lumière jaune, puis se bloqua, un œil, un grincement métallique et le ruban s'élargit à nouveau. Le visage d'un homme, assez jeune, très grand, un profil africain très droit, des yeux très lumineux sous sa capuche, dans sa peau noir et l'obscurité, -presque surnaturels- se glissa par l'entremisse.

_ Ah, La Magnus, entrez, entrez ! S'exclama-t-il en tirant un peu plus sur la porte grincheuse.

Elle ferma derrière elle la porte du garage aménagé et n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard avec une date de livraison et un jeu de cartouches dans son sac.

Elle renfila sa veste et la noua. L'air s'était rafraichi.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer parce qu'elle savait que Will et peut-être même Henry l'attendaient, avec leurs sourcils levés. Et il faudrait qu'elle les tienne à l'écart, Will protesterait, elle se braquerait, il la quitterait triste et en colère à la fois, elle s'en voudrait certainement mais ne lui présenterait pas d'excuses, par principe… C'était écrit d'avance alors elle marchait à reculons.

113 ans de cavales, rarement plus de 6 mois au même endroit, jamais plus d'une valise de 10 kilos, jamais rien d'encombrant qui puisse vous retenir où que ce soit. A se demander qui survivra à la fin, quand elle passerait la brèche dans l'autre sens : elle ou l'autre. Survivrait-il quelqu'un seulement ? Toutes ces théories très formelles sur le temps, dont elle avait eu vent et qui jusque-là la fascinaient s'étaient mises à lui paraître toutes également inconcevables. L'idée d'avoir une infime chance de revenir au sanctuaire lui servait alors de ligne directrice, tout son plan s'y rapportait, toute sa vie n'était orientée que vers cet instant clé ou elle rouvrirait la fissure où s'échapper.

Aujourd'hui qu'elle devait se préparer à faire le deuil du sanctuaire, cette masse de granit écorchée par les âges, la tâche lui semblait, paradoxalement, étonnement aisée.

Elle entendit le ton monter, deux portières claquer au loin, des hommes crier, un cognement de métaux, une querelle à la station-service. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'être entièrement témoin de la scène, seulement de courir jusqu'à la forme qui se tordait par terre et qu'elle avait identifiée avec quelques secondes de retard comme celle de Declan. A côté de lui, sous les néons criards, le chauffeur de taxi et le teneur de guichet contenaient un type enragé et un autre inconnu, écroulé face au sol sous une pompe à essence qui se déversait sur son t-shirt jaune, grognait, immobile.

_ Magnus !?

Helen se demanda un instant pourquoi Declan avait l'air plus surpris de la croiser ici qu'elle. Un cinquième homme accourut, le chef de station. Il assura au chauffeur, d'un signe de tête explicitement viril qu'ils prenaient en main les deux types, et qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Il jeta un coup d'œil peiné à Declan qui se tenait la cuisse serrée dans les mains, le front plissé et rouge de douleur. Accroché à la béquille que lui faisait l'épaule d'Helen, et parce qu'elle le portait à moitié, il parvint à se hisser sur la banquette arrière, elle se précipita à côté de lui et ordonna d'un ton sec une course vers le sanctuaire. Le chauffeur démarra.

Elle posa les yeux sur la jambe de son associé, son pantalon noir collait à sa peau, brillait.

_ laissez-moi regarder. Elle découpa doucement le tissu ensanglanté. « C'est trop profond pour guérir tout seul. C'était quoi, un couteau ? »

_ Un tesson de bouteille.

_ Aïe… Elle grimaça avec une certaine compassion et poursuivit : pas touche, je m'occupe de ça. Une chance que je sois passée par là ce soir, finalement.

_ Ouais, Dieu vous envoie Magnus. Cracha-t-il entre ses dents crispées avec une pointe de raillerie.

Elle eut un petit rire et fouilla son sac encombré d'objets insolites. Il lui jeta un regard amusé qui la rassura. Le mouvement de la voiture la contraignait à une double vigilance, mais tant bien que mal, elle nettoya la plaie sanguinolente et désinfecta une aiguille.

Vrombissement du moteur, aiguille et fil stériles, parés à l'assaut de la brèche percée, ouverte, rouge, ralentissement, virage, le chauffeur, fixant le rétroviseur mimait « non » de la tête, paniqué. Premier point de suture, retour de l'aiguille, passage rugueux du fil bleu à travers la peau moite et tendue, secousses, visage congestionné, verdâtre de Declan, sa grimace gonflée, globe luisant des yeux, deuxième point, dos d'âne, souvenir d'une opération délicate dans un camion au milieu des dunes, troisième point, gémissement, quatrième, cinquième…Le chauffeur se retournait fréquemment, sidéré.

_ Roulez !

La voix d'Helen sonna, grave, forte, impétueuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Ils déboulèrent en trombe dans l'allée du sanctuaire et presque aussitôt, Henry et Will, vinrent tirer Declan de la banquette ternie, couverte de sang. Magnus finit de ranger la trousse de secours et paya une somme faramineuse au chauffeur. Arrivé à l'intérieur, les deux hommes, occupés autour du blessé à lui servir un remontrant et à écouter son récit avaient détourné leur attention d'Helen, à son plus grand plaisir.

Après un tour au laboratoire, à l'armurerie et un arrêt dans sa baignoire, elle s'isola dans le fumoir, lieu tout indiqué pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire depuis que James y avait mené ses fameuses expériences avec la coca et autres opiacés. Elle s'allongea sur le dos dans un long canapé, ferma les yeux, déposa une main sur son ventre, déboucha de l'autre, du bout du pouce, une petite fiole de fumée et s'en remplit les poumons. « Le cabaret » susurra-t-elle ensuite d'une voix déjà lointaine.

Mais elle ne s'y réveilla pas.

_La première chose qu'elle vit fut la une du New York Time sous ses yeux. Nikola Tesla mort dans la nuit et en annexe, la nouvelle du suicide du sénateur Quincey Bishop. Elle soupira « pourtant il était pratiquement assuré de sa place au second tour » et pensa tout de suite à un complot politique déguisé. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question pourtant, parce qu'elle haïssait cet homme pour diverses raisons. Si elle n'avait pas tant le cafard pour Nikola, elle aurait certainement pu se réjouir que l'autre ait passé l'arme à gauche. Elle abandonna le journal et se répugna dans le reflet que lui renvoya le plateau rond de la table recouvert, comme le voulait la mode d'alors, d'un miroir sous une vitre de verre. Elle portait encore les marques de la nuit de poker, cernes, creux des joues, lèvres pâlottes, paupières écrasées. Ses mèches brunes rampaient autour de la tasse de thé vide et du sucrier, trop longues, trop sombres. Dans le café, pourtant, quelques têtes se tournaient régulièrement pour se délecter de ses attraits. _

_Elle appliqua souverainement une touche de rose à ses lèvres et natta ses cheveux pour dénouer la rigidité de son expression. Elle coinça un billet sous la soucoupe de la théière, capta d'un œil le soleil noir que le sénateur, sur la photographie, portait autour du cou et qui lui parut déplacé, hors-contexte. Sans doute faisait-il partie d'une secte…Incident qui l'incita d'ailleurs à sortir du café avec le Time sous le bras. Le bout de sa tresse lui frottait le bas du dos à chaque pas et lui dessinait comme une seconde colonne vertébrale, souple, incontestablement sensuelle. Elle grimpa dans un omnibus à l'arrêt, elle avait initialement rendez-vous à 12h pour déjeuner, inutile de préciser qu'elle serait en retard. _

_Avant, le sanctuaire lui avait toujours imposé une ponctualité hors norme, mais depuis… Elle ne s'assit pas, trop émoussée pour cela mais s'accrocha à une barre parce que le bus cahottait et se mit à détailler les autres, un à un, de façon systématique comme aurait pu le faire James ou Will. Mais de chaque individu elle ne percevait nettement que la chair, les os, la dominante du tempérament peut-être, mais rien de plus au-delà, la psychologie lui échappait, elle ne possédait pas ce talent-là. Nikola non plus, songea-t-elle. _

_La jeune femme à la gerbe de fleurs à quelques mètres d'elle, cependant, tête baissée, sereine, dégageait une sorte d'aura, une aisance peu commune et attirante, très attirante. Helen observa la robe de la rousse derrière les fleurs qu'elle tenait, cadeau que James lui avait fait en 1939. James ?_

_Une fraction de seconde, deux regards bleus qui se percutèrent et elle eut l'une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie. Volte-face. Elle cacha son visage tiré dans le journal et pria. L'autre Helen, la jeune Helen ajusta calmement une tige dans le bouquet. Dieu merci, elle ne s'était pas reconnue. Helen, la brune, sauta du bus dès qu'il s'arrêta. Les fausses obsèques de Tesla, évidemment, elle s'en souvenait maintenant, la fausse tombe à fleurir, les taxis en grèves, le voyage en car…_

_Elle fut prise d'un nœud de nausée, résidu de la peur maladive qu'elle venait de subir ou prise de conscience macabre qu'elle avait failli craquer sur elle, sur elle-même ?_

_Plutôt boire du café, hurla une voix dans sa tête, mais quand elle leva malgré elle les yeux sur la gerbe de fleur et la tête rouge de cette fille qui ressemblait à une peinture et que l'engin accéléra en crachotant, l'amena au loin, la voix se tue. Il ne demeura plus qu'une lourde tristesse, teintée de honte et de ressentiments parce qu'elle n'était plus et ne serait jamais plus la belle au bouquet, celle qui ignore encore que pour l'éternité, elle sera destinée à payer pour son ubris._

_Helen, la brune, se reprit, consulta sa montre. Inutile de dire qu'elle serait très en retard._

Helen, la brune, allongée dans le divan remua un peu au contact de la main pâle qui se posa sur son genou. Mais ce ne fut que la voix dont elle avait presque oublié l'inflexion pendant ces 8o dernières années la fit bondir. Fier, les épaules basses, sarcastique, nonchalant, arrogant, Nikola Tesla. Comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne put réprimer ni le sourire trop sincère, ni le hoquet de surprise qu'il lui arracha.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? On croirait que tu viens de voir un mort revivre. Lâcha-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire. 80 ans, pour la plupart des hommes, c'était la mort. Mais évidemment, il n'en savait rien, il pensait ne l'avoir quittée que quelques mois. Elle l'accueillit avec entrain, une affection suave et joyeuse qu'il trouvait inhabituelle mais prit la fuite dès qu'il loucha sur la fiole encore logée entre ses doigts.

Elle passa par le bureau, certaine d'y trouver au moins Will, à moitié ensommeillé. Il lui lança un regard perdu, éperdu en entourant son cou de ses bras quand elle se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa paupière. Elle caressa sa joue dans un geste d'apologie qui lui valut un sourire peiné mais indulgent, presque signé Watson.

Tesla se frottait le front. Si Worth avait stabilisé sa faille, s'il était revenu en arrière, y aurait-il quelques indices aujourd'hui qui puissent révéler ce qu'il avait changé. A moins qu'Helen ne l'ait empêché d'y retourner. Retourner où ? Ou plutôt quand ?

Une lampe de bureau était restée allumée dans le laboratoire. Il entra, inconsciemment attiré dans la grande salle ronde et s'assit à la place qu'il l'avait vu occuper de temps à autres. Elle aimait déjà les grands espaces pour travailler à Oxford, songea-t-il. Il appuya son menton sur sa main et ce n'est que quand son coude dérapa sur un cahier qu'il fit attention à la longue écriture régulière qui courait en biais sur le papier. Il parcourut les pages qu'elle avait annotées de compléments dans les marges de ses propres paragraphes, à la manière de son père. Il s'arrêta sur quelques formules chimiques obscures, domaine qu'elle maîtrisait bien mieux que lui et sur le compte rendu inachevé d'une expérience. Après plusieurs relectures il comprit que des amanites tétraèdres, elle avait extrait un sérum 50 fois plus rétrécissant, sérum qu'elle avait mêlé à un suc dont raffolait les fourmis mnémotropes. Les insectes devenaient microscopiques en quelques secondes seulement. C'était donc ça. Il commença sans même s'en apercevoir à fouiller les tiroirs et les placards autour de lui et après quelques minutes, mit la main sur une fiole étiquetée « mnémotropes 9.02 » dans laquelle se muait langoureusement de fines volutes noirâtres.

Elle se fâcherait certainement, oh oui, elle allait se fâcher…. Il tira sur le liège qui céda dans un petit « pop ».

_« Octobre capricieux cette année, au point que, quelques jours après les froides averses, une chaleur paisible mais lyophilisée s'installe, vestige de la canicule d'aout, et sèche sur leur branches les dernières feuilles jaunies. La cours de l'université en est recouverte de part en part et seulement quelques touffes d'herbes vertes se détachent, émergent, par endroit de ce tapis d'automne, nature morte cassante, orange, flamboyant dans la lumière basse. _

_Ce type de paysage m'est inconnu. Je décide de quitter les locaux de l'école, décidé à me promener en ville pendant ces heures vacantes de l'après-midi. Je m'apprête à passer le dernier perron, ouvert sur la rue, mais alors, j'aperçois une tâche parmi les vestons noirs des étudiants qui comme moi, profitent des instants ensoleillée, une tâche rouge sang. C'est la fille que j'ai croisé, le premier jour, à la conciergerie, la fille du cours de chimie qui me fait un peu tourner la tête, à moins bien sûr, que l'effet ne soient dû aux vapeurs résiduelles de 10 ans de distillations, décoctions, et autres manipulations odorantes confinées dans une seule et même salle. Je ralentie, certain de n'être pas le seul à l'observer plus ou moins discrètement tandis qu'elle discute joyeusement avec un petit groupe. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçue avec sa robe grenat, cramoisie et ses courbes douces, touche de féminité qui dénote complètement à côté de nos costumes sombres, très sobres. Elle rit, sans retenue mais pas trop fort pour autant. Quelques têtes se tournent vers elle dans la cour mais elle ne s'en formalise pas, ne s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde. Elle me regarde et je n'ai pas le temps de détourner les yeux, comme la plupart des anglais font, par politesse. Un des étudiants près d'elle lui tend un livre et la salue amicalement avant de traverser le champ de feuilles mortes. Elle tourne de nouveau le menton vers moi, les deux autres, ceux à qui elle tient les bras suivent son regard. Je n'ai pas le temps de leur sourire non plus. Une cloche aigre sonne, ils s'éloignent aussitôt et l'un deux, celui avec les cheveux châtains coupés au bol claironne « 8h moins vingt au réfectoire » elle répond quelque chose que le vent ne porte pas jusqu'à moi mais qui les fait rire. Elle les quitte des yeux, les pose sur moi, sur le livre dans ses mains, sur moi de nouveau, sur son livre et avance vers un banc en tournant les pages._

_De là où je suis maintenant, je peux presque entendre les bruissements de ses voiles sur le feuillage séché. Elle marche, l'allure calme et légère, le dos droit, détendu, l'air assuré et insouciant comme si elle se pensait invisible aux curieux, aux voraces ou aux condescendants qui la jaugent ça et là. Je sais que sa trajectoire nous rapproche et qu'elle ne m'évitera pas. Je remarque qu'ils coulent jusqu'à ses reins, ses cheveux clairs, en boucles épaisses, attachés dans un nœud qui dégage son cou sous son chapeau. Octobre capricieux cette année, au point que, quelques jours après les froides averses, la chaleur paisible bénit cet après-midi d'oisiveté, sèche sur les branches et le sol les feuilles éparses, guide auprès de moi la blonde à la robe rouge._

Dans le laboratoire, un petit son strident, rapide, sonna la première heure du 6 aout, Sally, la sirène se retourna sur son rocher, mais Nikola Tesla ne le sut pas.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour les reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Helen se réveilla en colère. Un fleuve de souvenirs l'avait possédé toute la nuit durant et en dépit de tous ses efforts, rien, rien de plus sur le soleil noir. Elle descendit au laboratoire, convaincue qu'il lui fallait trouver un moyen de cibler certaines périodes de la mémoire, spécifiquement. Les géants, eux, y parvenaient à force d'entrainement, mais le temps ne pouvait se laisser gaspiller ces mois-ci. Elle s'assit au bureau en se frottant les paupières et aussitôt, serra les poings en sifflant « c'est pas vrai ! » entre ses dents, glacée, outrée.

Ses notes étaient en désordre, quelqu'un y avait fourré le nez.

Etrangement, se concentrer lui était éprouvant ce matin au point qu'elle dut abandonner ses recherches un moment pour monter sur le toit. La nuit s'effaçait docilement sur le ciel sans nuages. La pureté de la vue l'inquiéta, elle évoquait le dégradé artificiel, idyllique de l'horizon faux en terre creuse. Où se trouvait son père ? Et Rana ? Rana qu'il lui avait fallu toute une vie ou presque pour séduire.

Sur un perchoir aussi, à l'autre bout du monde, au sommet d'un de ces gratte-ciel de Tokyo, un conciliabule se tenait. Luisa Schedule, le plus jeune visage parmi le petit groupe, rêvassait en se disant qu'elle écrirait un jour ses mémoires. Ca commencerait comme ça « Imaginez-vous dans la peau de Luisa Schedule, vous avez à peine 20 ans et venait d'être diplômée en littérature comparée, domaine qui vous passionnait, fût un temps. Désormais, par le plus pur des hasards, et parce que vous avez su développer un incroyable talent de persuasion, vous travaillez avec eux, à refaire le monde, en toute discrétion. Parce qu'il y a aussi cette espèce d'altérité en vous, cette bizarrerie… Certains docteurs, vous le savez bien, s'entendent à affirmer que l'hypnose parfaite est un mythe et que s'il est possible d'insinuer en chacun de nous des convictions et même des systèmes de pensée, chaque homme demeure maître absolu de ses décisions. Ca vous fait rire, puisque, comme beaucoup de vérités rassurantes sur le genre humain, ça n'en est pas une. »

Dans les chambres du sanctuaire, Will s'étira, Henry écrasa son réveil du point, Declan enfila une paire de chaussures.

Helen s'installa à son bureau et classa, tria, classa, tria.

Nikola, dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque, vivait les derniers relents de son séjour nocturne.

_J'arrive à Oxford le 3 octobre. Il pleut des cordes en ce premier jour, je m'abrite sous le préau en trainant mes valises torturéed depuis Smiljan jusqu'ici et j'attends le concierge qui doit me délivrer les clés de ma chambre. Le dit-concierge se présente enfin, essoufflé comme un bœuf, avachi sur sa canne et me fait entrer dans le bureau d'accueil où l'odeur de poussière tassée concurrence avec celle du tabac froid et où toutes les petites clés, sous leurs étiquettes, sagement, pendent à des clous plantés sans ordre dans le mur tapissé. Leur gardien s'appuyant sur sa canne, s'assoit au bureau et me fait signe de m'installer en face._

_Entre deux bouchées de pain, il me demande :  
_ Nouveau ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Votre nom ? Il grogne.  
_ Tesla, Nikolai Tesla.  
_ Russe ?  
_ Serbe.  
_ Ca s'entend.  
Et là, il commence à parcourir une liste du bout de son index boursouflé, ongle rongé, en cherchant « Nikola, Nikola, Nikola... » et à me parler de son grand-oncle ou de je ne sais qui, qui apparemment a vécu « là-ba, en Russie ». Je ne vois pas le rapport. Il est un peu gâteux le vieux, non ? Il louche sur son registre, tourne la page, me dit « C'est votre première fois ici ? » Je réponds « oui » sans y penser, laisse mes esprits divaguer. Puis je vois une tête blonde et rieuse appuyée contre le bois sombre et qui passe par la porte de derrière en silence. La fille espionne le concierge, attentive, espiègle, et me fait signe de me taire parce que le bonhomme ne l'avait pas entendue. Il se retourne pour attraper une clef sur le mur, la mienne désormais. La frimousse se retire, disparaît aussitôt. Je m'étonne doublement. D'une, parce qu'il est rare de voir une jeune femme en cheveux, et ses cheveux sont d'une clarté qui m'est peu connue, de deux parce que je sais qu'il est encore plus rare de voir quelqu'un de son sexe dans une université de prestige. Il revient sur ses pas et me tend la clef. Elle se faufile derrière lui, sans un bruit, relève intelligemment d'une main le bas de sa robe bleue, ses chevilles transparaissent dans la soie des bas, chose un peu choquante, elle monte sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la grosse clef dorée qui trône en haut du mur, elle est grande mais ses doigts l'atteignent tout juste. Elle regagne la porte et repart avec son butin, toute pétillante, ni vue, ni connue. _

_Plus tard dans la soirée, je range mes affaires dans ma chambre quand j'entends un claquement bruyant dans les couloirs, alors je sors la tête dehors et vois deux jeunes freluquets en complet noir et nœud papillon, en train de s'épuiser à remettre une vielle porte fendue sur ses gonds et la même frimousse que tout à l'heure, auréolée de boucles blondes, écroulée de rire. Une main à ses lèvres préserve le silence, elle tient son ventre de l'autre, guette l'autre côté du couloir. Ses genoux se fléchissent élégamment dans son euphorie, sa taille très fine dans le corset de la robe se cambre, sa poitrine bouge doucement dans son souffle court, mouvement infime mais divinement riche, enchanteur et qui me communique sa gaité. D'ordinaire les jeunes filles gloussent mais ne rient pas, à la voir, je me dis qu'elles devraient. Je ferme ma porte et mes paupières, puis tache d'oublier l'érotisme candide de cette scène. Bienvenu à Oxford, me dis-je, de toute évidence, j'avais bien des choses à apprendre ici._

* * *

_ Les points ont tenu, pas d'infection, parfait, le temps fera le reste. Prenez un bon petit déjeuné, ça compensera votre perte de sang et au moins une semaine sans gros effort physique.

Helen déposa la loupe avec laquelle elle inspectait la plaie de Declan et qui grossissait dans sa figure un immense œil bleu. La couture sur la cuisse de son subordonné maintenait les tissus encore un peu rouge et traçait de fines parallèles étonnements droits compte tenu des conditions dans lesquelles ils avaient été percés.

_ Avec un peu chance, vous n'aurait même pas de cicatrice.

_ Je suis désolé. Murmura le londonien.

Le ton délicat qu'il avait choisi l'agaça, ses paroles inconsidérées l'agacèrent. Pour tout commentaire, elle se tut en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Non, sans rire, vous m'appelez pour avoir du renfort, et voilà que je me trouve être un souci de plus. Ajouta-t-il

_ Pourquoi vous excusez-vous de quelque chose que nul ne peut vous reprocher ? J'apprécie les personnes attentives Macrae mais pas le zèle, surtout quand il se révèle absurde.

Declan sourit, de toute évidence, Helen Magnus s'était levée du mauvais pied, si elle s'était seulement levée. Son timbre parfois cassant, abrupt, décisif faisait partie de ce qu'il adorait chez elle, il admirait la politesse des formules, qui toujours, par contraste, ne faisait qu'accentuer l'effet insultant du ton. Nombreux étaient ceux qui pour ces même raisons, ne pouvaient pas l'encadrer, la détestait même sauvagement. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle retirait ses gants et rangeait ses outils. Elle se savait épier et n'était pas certaine qu'elle pourrait le supporter bien longtemps. Pourtant elle appréciait Declan, elle appréciait son comportement d'ordinaire, il se moquait de sa place et s'adressait toujours à elle d'égal à égal, prenait des libertés. Mais, si par malheur il lui rappelait qu'il existait une hiérarchie entre eux, elle sortait hors de ses gonds. 113 ans pour reprendre l'habitude de n'être personne, pour se fondre et se glisser le plus silencieusement possible, se tasser, le choc quand elle était rentrée, tout le monde à ses genoux, endosser les costumes de la Magnus et toute la condescendance qu'il y avait derrière, et Declan qui osait s'excuser, lui ! Elle aurait préféré qu'il, elle ne savait pas, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il la gifle, la réduise à néant, juste pour lui rappeler qu'être Helen Magnus ne changeait rien, qu'elle n'était pas imprenable, invincible, intouchable. Bon sang, à deux mètres d'elle, il souriait comme si elle venait de le complimenter, comme si recevoir les feux de sa prétention constituait le plus grand des honneurs. Elle voulait lui sauter dessus, lui rentrer dedans, le clouer à ce lit en lui criant que pour l'amour du ciel, elle était Helen, juste Helen, une amie, et le prier qu'il renverse les rôles et fasse d'elle tout ce qu'il voudrait, qu'il lui remette en tête qu'elle n'était pas plus qu'un humain, avec tout au plus quelques maléfices au-dessus d'elle, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être blasée, ni capricieuse, imbuvable, pas plus que quiconque, certainement pas plus que lui !

Elle souffla, s'assit sur une chaise, planta ses coudes dans ses genoux, son front dans ses paumes d'un seul geste. Si seulement elle pouvait pleurer, exposer, impudique, l'ultime faiblesse, si seulement il pouvait se moquer d'elle, la tourner en dérision, la faire chuter six pieds sous terre, en terminer avec cette ineptie inouïe d'Helen Magnus, l'immortelle, immortalité, le rêve de tous, sans blague qu'elle folie! Il s'approcha d'elle, visiblement stupéfait, s'accroupit en face, chercha ses yeux, posa une main sur son avant-bras, l'autre sur sa cuisse, elle aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de sangloter, mais son menton quoique baissé restait digne, ses yeux froids et lugubres, son dos tendu, criait « puissance » même courbé ainsi, ses genoux s'entrechoquaient, spasmes, pincement de la nuque et deux yeux.

Will entra, le bruit insupportable, amplifié, de la porte qui claque, il ne manquait plus que ça. Flash obscur sur la fille au soleil noir dans le cabaret, _la fille au soleil noir, avec sa cigarette entre les doigts, la fille au soleil noir, le type au chapeau rond qui lui glissait un mot dans l'oreille, lui approcha le cendrier, les quatre dames maintenant perchées dans le nid des mains brunes de Pip, son regard entendu, orange, sous la lampe d'ambiance, les jetons qu'elle glissait sur la moquette verte de la table, la fille_ _qui écrasait sa cigarette, les trois dames étalées face découverte sur la table, la fille qui se levait, victoire, mine déconfite des adversaires, qui réajustait sa robe, remettait sa chaise en place, s'en allait. Le tintement des verres, trinquons à notre quinzième jeu gagnant,_ _l'estomac comme un chaudron léché par les flammes. _Noir, vide,_ puis le café, Tesla mort, Quincey Bishop, le pendentif_. Cri de Will, **Magnus ! Magnus, oh mon Dieu **! _Le soleil noir…Vernissage d'Andy, robes longues, clin d'œil de Lou qui tend une coupe de Champagne_… **Will, ça va, lâchez moi,** **mais lâchez moi** !...

_Son ami est tatoué sous l'oreille. C'est un soleil noir, venez, dit Lou,il faut absolument que je vous présente à Andy, il va vous adorer. Andy ! C'est elle dont je te parlais, Miss Bancroft! Ah bonsoir, j'en ai tant entendu sur vous, miss Bancroft que j'ai déjà le sentiment de vous connaître… _**Non Will! Laissez-moi, laissez-moi tous les deux, Declan, non, vous ne comprenez pas, le soleil noir, le… **_Allons, oubliez donc le « Miss Bancroft », appelez-moi Helen plutôt. C'est fou ce que vous me rappelez quelqu'un Helen, pas toi Lou ? Non. Mais si, je t'assure, tu ne te souviens pas le docteur qu'allait voir Shime, incroyable comme elle vous ressemble ! Mr Warhol, monsieur le ministre vient d'arriver, ne voulez-vous pas le recevoir ? Une minute Sandy, j'arrive. Elle est adorable cette petite._ _Tiens, la gosse, Sandy, elle aussi a un soleil noir en broche à sa robe. Je suis navré Helen, il faut que je m'éclipse mais restez-donc un peu, je serais déçu de ne pas avoir le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur vous, Lou, fais donc en sorte qu'elle reste un peu, d'accord, si elle veut partir, empêche l'en. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, rassurez-vous, pas quand les journalistes se battent presque pour vous voir. Tant mieux, tant mieux, attendez mais je crois qu'elle devrait venir d'ailleurs, le docteur qui vous ressemble, cherchez-là, vous verrez, c'est vraiment incroyable, deux gouttes d'eau._

_ Mr Warhol ! J'arrive Sandy, il faut que je vous quitte, à tout de suite…_ **Declan, merde** **Declan, elle saigne, regarde ses lèvres, merde! Magnus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Calmez-vous**!... _Lou, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, ton ami, celui qui a le tatou? Max Brant. Donner le bras à Lou, surtout ne pas croiser le ministre, surtout ne pas croiser le ministre, il me prendra pour l'autre, pour la Magnus, surtout ne pas croiser Magnus, non plus, elle me prendrait pour… pour qui ? Pour elle-même ? Pourquoi être venu décidément, pour Lou, oui c'est vrai, ça l'aurait vexé, tellement risqué, tant pis, vigilance, et puis Andy et le Velvet au complet, ça valait la peine non? Tiens Max Brant, le tatoué, déjà vu ce symbole d'ailleurs, oui mais où? Champagne, encore? Non merci! Pleine conscience nécessaire ce soir, vigilance… __**Magnus, restez avec nous !**__ Ce n'est pas vrai! La voilà,_ _élancée, robe prune, cheveux roux, un autre protégé : Barney Anthon, en tant que cavalier, comme prévu. Wow, Barney, il a quoi, 40 ans, beau, fringant et alerte, bien avant son exposition aux ondes radioactives. Will aurait adoré être là sans doute, Nikola encore plus. La Helen Magnus et Barney regardent les toiles, bon sang, incroyable comme elle est différente, Andy se trompe, rien à voir, deux faces d'une pièce,_ _elle est resplendissante, tourne le dos oui, voilà, en profiter pour changer de salle, vite. Tiens, Max Brant observe le ministre, Andy a l'air charmant, drôle aussi, inventif, rien à dire, elle, l'autre, est magnifique, fuir, vite. Lou ! Allons là-bas, si tu veux bien, je n'ai pas encore vu la deuxième salle. Je suis à toi dans un instant Helen_… Noir, vide.

_ Ils ont tué le ministre ! Max Brant et la secrétaire, Sandy ! S'exclama Helen en serrant à pleine poigne la chemise de Will. Elle était par terre, tremblante, il la maintenait dans ses bras, comme une enfant, elle se libéra en hâte, cracha ses poumons dans l'évier, ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester, se rua hors de la pièce, sur le premier ordinateur venu et chercha la date de mort du ministre des beaux-arts et loisirs -comme on les nommaient à l'époque- Gilfried Blamery, 5 avril 1952, New York, la nuit du vernissage d'Andy Warhol à la Hugo Gallery, suicide, c'était bien ça.

* * *

_Une bise à tous ceux qui passent par ici (notamment à Lubine qu'il m'est impossible de remercier par PM)_

_A très bientôt!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Sandy qui joue avec sa broche, glisse un mot à Max Brant, Sandy, la fille du cabaret, comme une ressemblance entre elle, un air commun, sa fille peut-être, souvent des liens héréditaires dans les membres d'une même secte. Discours d'Andy qui remercie ses associés, lui rendre son petit signe, amusant comme tout le monde fait silence tout à coup. Non, angoissant, l'assemblée trop attentive, le moindre bruit qui résonne dans la longue galerie, vivement l'agitation de la fête qui ne fait que débuter, oui vivement que la fête s'installe, et place à la cacophonie, où sont les deux autres, Barney et… ? Ronflement des Cadillac au balcon. Arrêter de la chercher du regard, ces choses-là se remarquent. Ah voilà ! Là, au sommet des escaliers, assise, pourquoi ? Ah oui, les chaussures, horriblement douloureuses et le Champagne aussi, bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais tenu. S'approcher, discrètement, juste pour voir, oui juste comme ça, la robe prune qui découvre entièrement son dos, la ligne fine des vertèbres courbée dans son mouvement pour réajuster la bride de ses talons noirs, en croco, c'était la mode, muscles délicats moulus sous les omoplates, deux ou trois côtes visibles sous la peau, en symétrie, déployées comme des branches autour de leur tronc, on aurait dit le dos d'un chat, la petite tâche brune de brûlure sur les reins juste là, à droite, seigneur, tellement elle-même, pourtant impossible de s'y reconnaitre… Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise. Non! Barney regarde par-là, il plisse les yeux maintenant, il a vu, regard fixe, détourne les yeux, revient à nouveau, s'approche, fuir, vite, déguerpir subrepticement, hors de question de laisser planer le moindre doute._

« Imaginez-vous dans la peau de Luisa Schedule. Sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel qui surplombait le monde, un de vos partenaires vous lance un regard interrogateur qui vous reproche d'être dans la lune. Il compte sur votre attention, tous comptent sur votre attention, il s'avère que vous êtes la meilleure dans votre domaine. Alors sans détour, vous prêtez l'oreille aux directives et vous remettez en mémoire la nouvelle liste fatale : Mr Kurosawa directeur adjoint de la TSA, suicide. Mrs Landry femme du Général Landry, assassine son époux. Mr M'Peljé, premier ministre de Côte d'Ivoire, se lance tête baissée dans une fusillade. M. Gaumory, secrétaire d'état et député de l'Onu, suicide. Mr Greg Addison, directeur en chef de la Sciu, suicide ou assassiné, à voir. Mrs Helen Magnus, tête du réseau des sanctuaires, point d'interrogation.

Ce nom revenait toujours en fin de liste et le point d'interrogation avec, éternelle incertitude. Depuis aussi longtemps que l'organisation existait, il n'y avait aucune raison de la tuer, aucune raison de ne pas la tuer non plus. Son cas restait en suspens, pour l'instant et depuis presque un siècle. Sur ce, vous refermez la pochette au soleil noir et trinquez une fois de plus au jour où ce symbole affirmera enfin son sens, la justice véritable que 7 milliards d'humains misérables attendaient comme le messie d'une nouvelle ère. Bientôt disait-on, bientôt. »

_ Magnus ?

Helen fondait sur sa chaise, le front engouffré entre ses bras croisé à moitié sur le clavier, à moitié sur le bureau, son coude pressait les touches, des lignes de « z » défilaient sur l'écran. Elle leva vers lui des yeux embrumés.

_ Je sais, Will, je sais ce que vous allez dire mais je vous assure que…

Will tira le siège en face d'elle pour s'asseoir, le grattement des quatre pieds contre le sol inégal couvrit sa petite voix .

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui aurait pu être tranchant si la fatigue ne s'y entendait pas.

_ Ce serait trop long à raconter…

Declan fit racler une autre chaise à côté d'elle :

_ Raison de plus pour commencer tout de suite. Commanda-t-il.

Helen les scruta tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre. Pas d'issue. Elle prit un grand souffle et se mit à parler.

A l'étage au-dessus, Henry se donnait un mal de chien pour déchiffrer les croquis de Tesla qui depuis une bonne demi-heure suintait sa bile noir, le regard perdu sur la plaine urbaine à la fenêtre. Et si Worth avait passé la brèche, et si elle avait passé la brèche ? Et Druitt ? Et les mnémotropes…Toutes ses heures qu'elle avait dû passer à créer ce sérum, c'était d'une complexité inouïe, un prodige, une découverte cruciale, peut-être même la découverte biologique du siècle. Toute l'étendue de la mémoire à jamais disponible, non pas dans un simple enregistrement à la mode praxienne, non, bien mieux, dans une connexion volatile, l'éveil d'un nouveau schéma neuronale qui multipliait par dix, par dix au moins, les capacités de l'activité cérébrale humaine, sans compter que les insectes s'échangeaient, donc les pensées s'échangeaient... Chaque individu n'était plus un et indivisible non, il était partie d'un champ de connaissance totale auquel il se garantissait un accès tout aussi total. Ah Helen…Helen Magnus n'avait pas seulement inventé un élixir formidable contre les trous noirs passagers ou même Alzheimer, non, elle avait inventé la mémoire universelle, l'omniscience.

Tesla se leva d'un bond et suffocant presque d'engouement comme de crainte, se retint à peine de courir dans les couloirs, perdu devant l'abîme qui lui faisait face, écorché par une frayeur soudaine et transporté d'extase. Libérer ne serait-ce que quelques-uns de ses flacons dans la ville, et tous ces hommes, toutes ces femmes partageraient alors leur vie pour quelques heures. Helen, mais quel génie ! Elle avait perdu la tête !

_ Vous ne pouvez pas continuer...

_ Will, c'est notre meilleure piste, je sais que je suis passée tout près d'eux, plusieurs fois, n'importe quel menu détail peut nous apporter un indice significatif, ce n'est pas vous qui pouvez me contredire là-dessus !

_ On ne connait même pas les effets secondaires!

_ Et on ne les connaitra jamais si personne n'en fait l'expérience, vous rendez-vous compte du potentiel que représentent les mnémotropes, de ce qu'elles pourraient nous apporter ? Négliger ça serait la pire des erreurs.

_ Mais pourquoi vous ? Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le faire…

_ Ce serait tellement lâche ! J'ai conçu cette expérience, à moi de prendre le risque.

_ Comme avec le sang originel ? Remarqua Declan

_ Comme avec le sang originel. Confirma-t-elle.

Will s'apprêta à protester mais Declan l'en empêcha d'un geste. Inutile d'insister, c'était Helen Magnus.

_Le ministre rit à pleines dents, cible du regard de la secrétaire et de Max Brant, que lui veulent-ils ? C'est une bonne soirée. Andy est de très bonne compagnie, très drôle, très loufoque, le velvet joue sur la petite scène, ça change du vieux vinyle. Helen n'aime pas le Champagne ? Oh si Garry, si, si, elle l'aime beaucoup trop justement, la dernière fois… Non, Daniel, je t'interdis de parler de la dernière fois. Tu sais Helen, un jour j'ai eu la chance d'avoir en main de vieux croquis de Klimt, quand on nous a présenté tout à l'heure, j'ai tout de suite revu un de ces modèles... Quelle barbe ces surdoués avec leur mémoire photographique...Tu as l'œil, je dois le reconnaître, ma mère a posé pour lui. Ma mère a posé pour lui ? L'art de mentir, Helen. Etre sa propre mère, zut, gloussé, absurde. Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Rien, rien, ah celle-ci, j'adore celle-ci, désigner le groupe du doigt, rien que les premières notes sont, ah, ah, ah, regarde la tête de Lou sur scène ! Rire. Clin d'œil entendu de Lou au moment où il susurre « dressed in leather » dans le micro. Rire, Andy a dû comprendre la dédicace. Klimt… pas seulement sur ses croquis, à vrai dire, sur la grande toile de l'allégorie de la médecine aussi, mais moins reconnaissable à vrai dire. Comment refuser ? C'était un amour, complètement névrosé certes, mais un amour tout de même. Un truc avec les peintres décidément. Oh et les musiciens aussi. Et les ingénieurs, surtout un certain ingénieur, non pas du tout, aller un peu, même à Oxford… Non, peut-être, non, avouons, non, au moins un peu, non ! 2012, c'est long… Et donc, tu n'as pas répondu finalement Helen, avec qui est-ce que tu coucherais ? __Humphrey Bogart, Orson Welles ou Gregory Peck? Euh… Marlene Dietrich! __Rire. Tu danses ? Acquiescer, prendre son bras. Premier ministre s'en va et quelques personnalités avec. Sandy et Max aussi, étrange. Puis tout à coup les dernières Cadillac lèvent les voiles et paf, l'aristocratie-cocktail newyorkaise vire underground, enfin, il était temps, le velvet sonnait faux devant toutes les huiles, maintenant on allait pouvoir s'amuser._

Nikola frémissait, incapable de ralentir sa marche vers le laboratoire, ni de retenir les jurons sidérés qui sifflaient entre ses dents, néologismes nés du mélange involontaire d'autrichien et d'anglais. Il attrapa un flacon de fumée noire dans une armoire et fila en sens inverse vers le bureau d'Helen. Il fallait qu'ils essaient. Il ôta le bouchon, avala cul-sec.

_Mannequin cocaïné en détresse salle 4, ah non, elle ouvre les yeux finalement, tant mieux, pas d'humeur à jouer au patient docteur cette nuit. Lou reprend le micro. Arg, le miroir des toilettes, avec son éclairage artificiel, blafard, l'horreur, cette grande figure sombre, cheveux trop longs, trop noirs, joues trop creuses et la robe baille un peu dans le dos, prendre quelques kilos si possible, avant que ça ne devienne affreux, déjà affreux. Anh, tes yeux bleus, trop beaux ! Dit la fille qui se tape un fix au-dessus du lavabo, sans grâce. Merci. Non mais franchement… Ca se fait en privé ça, en petit comité, pas au beau milieu d'un vernissage, aucun sens de la décence ! Enfin, merci quand même. Sortir d'ici, c'est l'enfer ces néons et ces carreaux blancs. Où est Andy ? Le type pointe du doigt la perruque blonde de l'autre côté de baie vitrée. Oh merci bien mon cher. Oh non! Magnus droit devant, bon sang, presque oublié qu'il fallait se cacher. Mais le faut-il, le faut-il seulement? Au fond qu'est-ce que ça ferait si… Non Helen, non! Blanche. Blanche dans la soie prune, un éclat, pas de Barney dans les parages. Possibilité de s'approcher sans être remarquée, oui, même un peu plus que ça, baisser la tête et lever un peu sa coupe au niveau du nez, on ne sait jamais, être au moins dissimulée un minimum si elle tournait la tête… Son rouge à lèvre assorti à la robe, parfaite, une petite moue déguisée en sourire, tête rouge sous les hauts lustres cristallins et ses yeux enjoués… Maudit soit-elle avec sa prodigieuse énergie de la première vie, cette humanité, clarté et ce chant dans la voix qui n'étaient plus là maintenant. Plus rien maintenant, gorge nouée. Quand s'était-elle perdue ? Pourquoi ? A tous les coups même sa peau se laisse plus effleurer, pétille d'être, frissonnerait encore si… non, mais la main se tend tout de même. Helen non ! Non, ne le fais pas, pour l'amour de Dieu, non… Juste un ou deux pas de plus, juste pour sentir si ça vibre plus là-dedans. Blanche et les mèches rouges dans son dos, à portée de main. Vague de plaisir anticipé. Souffle en saccades. Comment avait-elle perdu cette formidable aura ? Quelques centimètres, rien d'autre, seulement pour toucher, pour vibrer aussi, oui, oui… _

_Helen ! HELEN ! Deux jumelles se retournent vers Lou qui appelle, les mains en mégaphone autour de la bouche, se retournent en même temps, à peine séparées par la longueur d'un bras, d'un seul, unique et identique même-bond. Unisson cohérent, harmonieux dans le fond suave d'une dernière note qui s'attarde sur la basse. Helen, on passe au balcon, tu en es ? Aller viens, s'il te plait… supplie-Lou. Réagir, réagir. Dieu te bénisse Lou… Si tu savais ce que tu as empêché…Reprendre ses esprits, tu es dingue ma pauvre, complètement dingue ! L'autre a compris que ce n'est pas à elle qu'on s'adressait et a fait volte-face à nouveau, sans s'arrêter sur ce détail apparemment. Sauvée, pour le moment. Balcon, tout de suite, s'éloigner impérativement avant de s'y laisser prendre à nouveau. Dernier regard vers Magnus, qui replace une pince dans ses cheveux rouges. Si…Le jeune Barney vient de la rejoindre._

_Frisquet sur le grand balcon. Plus de siège libre autour de la petite table du groupe, tant pis les genoux de Lou, ça lui fera plaisir. Ah Helen ! Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche ! S'exclame Andy._

Helen ouvrit les yeux dans son bureau et se redressa du dossier mousseux de son fauteuil. Caressa le menton de Titus, incliné, paresseux d'un accoudoir à l'autre. Elle saisit la tasse de thé sur la table basse en face d'elle. Il était froid et trop amer. Tant pis. Elle s'étira en gémissant. 15h11, pas si mal. Elle se concentrait de mieux en mieux, de plus en plus vite. Elle se leva, n'entendit qu'au dernier moment les pas précipités s'approcher d'elle, se retourna aussitôt, juste assez vite pour reconnaître Nikola, pas assez vite pour lui demander ce qui l'animait autant puisqu'en une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva collée dans le fauteuil à nouveau, tenue par la taille et la joue, les yeux grand ouverts dans sa stupéfaction, un gros plan sur les paupières closes aux cils très noirs, très denses de Nikola, la narine droite pressée contre l'arête fine de son nez, ses lèvres sanguinaires scindées douloureusement à sa bouche entrouverte, passive. Elle voulut parler, défaire leur baiser mais alors il souffla une brume chaude et dans ses poumons et elle sentit le grésillement très reconnaissable l'emporter dans le passé avec lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Helen se vit dans la peau de Nikola, accroupi dans la volière de l'université à la fin du jour, entouré des oiseaux de la ville. Elle sentit la soie fragile des plumes de l'hirondelle qu'il cajolait et le picotement de ses petites serres campées dans sa paume comme si ça avait été la sienne, mais différemment à la fois. Sentiment étrange, brut et primaire, sensation de ne plus être tout à fait ni le corps, ni l'âme qu'elle incarnait depuis ses plus vieux souvenirs mais quelque chose de plus. Aliénation, réaction de rejet tout d'abord, de gêne atroce devant la dominante de l'être de l'autre, puis doucement, la fluidité, la souplesse et le vertige. Vertige parce que l'esprit de Nikola contenait cette incroyable rigueur, cet infini de rouages imbriqués comme sur une grille, un textile très serré de concepts tissés entre eux, mêlés d'idées vagues encore en chantier et de perceptions plus ou moins distinctes. Nikola agissait, Nikola pensait mais elle l'habitait. Elle sentit l'hirondelle lui infliger la courte pression, impulsion qui précédait son décollage. Puis un pigeon tacheté à son tour vint picorer dans sa main le reste du quignon de pain. Comment faisait-il pour les attirer à lui? Quelqu'un passa, lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné, alluma les lanternes suspendues en quinconce aux pierres du mur et disparut avec les derniers éclats du jour. Il rêvassait à propos de l'univers, immensité qui rendait l'homme infime mais lui tendait la main cependant tel un mendiant en soif d'attentions. Elle sentit une buée froide embaumer le jeune homme immobile, en équilibre parfait sur les pointes de ses pieds, assis sur ses talons relevés, les yeux perdus dans une prière informulée au ciel s'assombrissant. Puis il y eut des claquements de pas contre le pavé dur qu'il releva mais ne daigna pas écouter. Les pas cessèrent, reprirent, puis ralentir en sa direction. C'était Helen, il le savait au son des talons. Oui, oui, elle se souvenait de ce soir où elle avait, sans le vouloir, violé sa contemplation des ténèbres, fait s'envoler quelques-uns de ses compagnons solitaires, compagnons dont il avait la posture et même l'allure exacte parfois, en particulier à cet instant. A la lueur des lampes faibles en effet, de là où elle venait, il ne ressemblait pas plus à un homme qu'à un gigantesque oiseau de proie, noir dans sa redingote et long, osseux par nature. Elle sentit Nikola se lever à sa vue et se frotter les mains pour se débarrasser des dernières miettes. Sa robe tombait, étoffe simple mais précieuse, d'un vert sombre et brillant et il aimait ces moments où, inattentive et parce qu'elle avait oublié son chapeau sur le dossier d'une chaise, elle négligeait les mèches frivoles, soties du chignon, qui sautillaient comme des ressors autour de ses épaules. Si jeune, même pas 20 ans, elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir ressemblé à cela un jour. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose d'incompréhensible à se voir à travers les yeux de Nikola, ça lui laissait l'impression d'une faute de traduction ou d'interprétation parce que c'était un regard de révérence, d'offrande presque. La petite Helen avança, mal assurée car même en ne côtoyant Tesla que depuis quelques jours, son étrangeté sautait aux yeux. Il la salua silencieusement, s'en retourna à ses pigeons, fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle demeurait là pour ne pas se trahir. _

__ Vous ressemblez à l'un d'entre eux. Dit-elle enfin. Helen tressaillit au son de sa propre voix, plus enfantine, plus claire. Il leva ses yeux noirs vers elle et eut un sourire en coin qu'elle trouva un peu moqueur. _

__ Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Miss Magnus ? C'est l'heure du diner, vous devriez être au réfectoire avec les autres…_

__ Est-ce une façon de me faire comprendre que je vous dérange ? _

_Il eut ce sourire de nouveau, laissa planer un silence puis répondit :_

__ Non._

__ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde vous traite de farfelu._

__ Pourquoi? _

__ Vous passez plusieurs jours à me faire la cour inlassablement après notre rencontre, puis le reste du temps à jouer l'indifférent, avouez qu'il y a là quelque chose de bizarre._

_Il se mit à rire cette fois-ci._

__ Donc, c'est pour ça que vous êtes venue, parce que mes attentions vous manquaient ? Mais laissez-moi vous dire ma chère que sur le podium des excentriques, les rumeurs vous placent devant moi._

__ Vraiment ?_

__ La seule fille d'Oxford, qui plus est, je peux en témoigner, une voleuse de clefs et de livres obscurs, qui collectionne des crânes et des squelettes, mène des expérimentations secrètes dans les cachots de l'université, détestée de la moitié des professeurs et des élèves, vénérée par l'autre, qui a présenté le meilleur essai qu'Oxford n'ait lu depuis 10 ans mais qui pourtant passe son temps à faire les quatre cents coups main dans la main avec messires Watson et Wilde, eux-mêmes cotés sur le marché des saugrenus, qui rit, chantonne, rentre à des heures inconcevables pour une jeune femme, tient des propos encore plus inconcevables, qui aurait brisé le cœur de Collins, O'Callagh, Mac Mihlan et autres énergumènes l'an passé, qui, d'après certains camarades que je ne nommerai pas par discrétion, a la charmante manie de se dévêtir presque entièrement devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui…_

_Il énumérait en comptant chaque argument sur ses doigts, toujours avec ce drôle de sourire mesquin. Elle se mit à rire._

__ Et on me dit, à moi, que je suis loufoque ? Termina-t-il._

__ Bien, si on s'en tient à la rumeur, il parait que vous êtes un des plus jeunes élèves mais que vous méprisez vos ainés, que vous êtes arrogant, solitaire, sarcastique voir cynique, que votre chambre est un entrepôt de mécaniques, que ce serait vous qui avez incendié à deux reprises le deuxième étage en jouant avec de l'électricité, que le désordre vous rend malade et que vous exigez toujours que vos couverts soient relavés 5 fois chacun. Certains reconnaissent néanmoins que vous êtes un surdoué et prétendent aussi que vous pouvez retenir toute une page de poésie en ne la lisant qu'une fois. _

__ Oh, donc mes attentions vous manquent et en plus de cela, je vous intrigue ?_

__ Peut-être. Accorda-t-elle en susurrant afin de déjouer le piège, un sourcil levé en guise d'énigme et les lèvres rouges, boudeuses qui lui tordirent les entrailles. Il eut envie de la toucher, de la serrer parce qu'il aimait sa répartie, il aimait son esprit. Helen, l'immortelle en transe dans le sofa le sentit. _

__ Helen, je te préviens, si nous nous faisons exclure, je décline toute responsabilité devant ton pater.  
_ J'ai toujours su que tu étais un lâche derrière tes grands airs James. Charia-t-elle en réponse. Mais sois tranquille mon cher, je suis prête à porter le blâme pour nous trois. _

__ Nous trois ? Attends voir, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire de revolvers moi ! _

__ Qu'elle hypocrite ! Par devant c'est « messire la poésie pas la guerre » mais par derrière c'est «Helen, oh mon Helen chérie, prêtes-moi en un je t'en supplie, Chesterly m'a défié en duel et j'ai peur de la mort » Imita-t-elle. _

__ Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! Se défendit Wilde._

__ Non il avait peur de perdre Pamela Hamford, parce que «pire que la mort, il y a le célibat». Moqua James._

__ Ah, ah, oui c'est vrai, la fille du directeur, ridicule, se laisser disputer comme un trophée de chasse par deux crétins, arriérée ou idiote à ton avis? Demanda Helen à James._

__ Tu sais Helen, je soupçonne une pointe de jalousie derrière cette aigreur. Insinua James._

__ Développe ta pensée, je te prie. Défia-t-elle_

__ Ah James mon ami, j'aime quand tu cesses de te ranger dans son camp. Commenta Wilde._

__ Je ne prends jamais parti entre vous deux. Néanmoins je pense, Helen, que tu ne supportes pas Pamela parce qu'elle t'a volé une partie de tes prétendants, qu'elle est très douce et très agréable…_

__ Et très mièvre. Ajouta Helen, ce qui lui attira un regard meurtrier de Wilde. James leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit en les ignorant._

__ …mais je reste de ton avis sur une chose, Scar est définitivement celui d'entre nous trois qui utilise un révolver le plus fréquemment, donc, ravale tes leçons de morale mon cher ! Oh et c'est sans rapport mais, Helen où étais-tu hier soir, nous t'attendions pour diner ?_

_Nikola pouvait les entendre, involontairement perché sur le rebord du toit juste au-dessus de leur tête et souriait, curieux d'entendre sa réponse. Mais elle ne vint pas. Elle ne vint pas parce que son talon venait de heurter la gouttière et de résonner comme un gong déchirant. Les trois autres se précipitèrent au balcon et levèrent la tête vers lui d'un seul et même mouvement, Helen avec sa main élégamment tendue au-dessus du front contre le soleil bas qui foudroyait son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle quittait ses chaussures et ses bas qu'elle tendit à un James Watson un peu rougissant et, à la force des bras et des jambes, aidée par Oscar qui lui fabriquait une courte échelle de ses mains et par Nikola qui la hissait, elle posa à son tour les pieds sur le toit blanc de l'université en riant. Des pieds fins, pâles traversés de part en part d'une petite veine tremblante. Elle lança au serbe une petite remarque taquine en s'asseyant à côté de lui, il tenta de contrecarrer, elle rétorqua, lui aussi, elle se mit à rire, il l'aima, glissa une main fragile dans son dos, les autres grimpèrent ensuite et grillèrent quelques cigarettes._

Will les regarda avec dépit se coller un peu plus l'un à l'autre dans le fauteuil, impuissants à la merci d'un même rêve.

_C'était une période bénie pour Nikola, comprit Helen, loin de la rudesse serbe et de la tombe de son frère. Son tempérament solitaire et déjà dédaigneux l'isolait ici aussi pourtant, mais il se savait libre, incontrôlé. Et ses inventions en témoignaient, plus nombreuses mais surtout plus fructueuses et plus risquées. Seulement parfois il y avait quelques ratées, comme ce soir là où sa turbine autonome avait décidé de perdre la boule et de faire exploser les vitres du cagibi et du couloir. Voilà pourquoi, après deux jours d'insomnie et d'enfermement à la fabriquer, il grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre, en jurant, se faufilant entre la foule d'élèves, trainant dans ses bras les débris de métaux brulant qui auraient pu le faire accuser. Il fuyait les voix paniquées des étudiants qui piétinaient dans l'autre sens, avides du quart d'heure d'excitation que l'évènement causait. Mail il fuyait surtout le claquement de la canne du vieux concierge au moment où il entra tout droit dans la poitrine solide de James Watson._

_« Par tous les diables, v'là les ennuis ! » remarqua l'anglais. « C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Wilde tout en s'apercevant immédiatement de la vanité de sa question. Bien sûr que c'était Tesla, qui d'autre ? Helen qui apparut à son tour derrière les deux jeunes gens aperçut le vieux passer l'angle du couloir, dégaina la grosse clé d'or de son sac, et, les attrapant les uns et les autres par le bras, les entraina dans un couloir vide puis les précipita de l'autre côté de la grosse porte fêlée du dernier étage. Ils restèrent là en silence, dans le noir, plaqués derrière le bois sec et entendirent la canne passer, repasser, puis s'éloigner. Un moment après, un des garçons rompit le silence d'un : «Je déteste les espaces confinés » répugné et les trois autres pouffèrent. Alors Helen guida la marche dans un escalier très étroit en colimaçon et claironna :  
_ Et une fois de plus, qui fut l'homme de la situation ?  
_ James promets-moi de la faire passer par la fenêtre une fois en haut. Commenta Wilde_

__ En haut ? Où est-ce que ça mène ? Demanda Tesla_

__ Dans mon sanctuaire. Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint avant de pénétrer l'observatoire condamné d'Oxford, le plus haut point de la ville, avec une vue de 360 degrés sur les alentours. Il demeura immobile un instant alors que les autres s'installaient comme s'ils y avaient vécu toute leur vie. Les semelles enfoncées dans la nuée de poussière qui cachait le parquet, il jeta un œil à travers un des nombreux télescopes en face de lui le temps de remarquer qu'ils étaient tous, les tous petits ainsi que les énormes lunettes astronomiques, ceux en or comme ceux de cuivre, orientés dans des directions précises, ils visaient chacun une constellation, comme l'indiquait les schémas sur les tableaux d'ardoise. _

__ James les ajuste tous les week-ends pour surveiller les étoiles, c'est sa nouvelle lubie, un travail monstrueux, il est persuadé qu'elles s'éloignent les unes des autres, et que tout va en expansion. Expliqua Wilde._

__ Oui méfie-toi, ajouta Helen, ses obsessions sont contagieuses, depuis qu'il a commencé, Scar écrit des sonnets aux astres, une catastrophe littéraire._

__ J'étais ivre ! Et puis tu disais que tu aimais bien !_

__ Parce qu'elle était un peu ivre aussi. Plaisanta James. _

__ En parlant d'ivresse, regarde un peu ce que je nous ai ramené de Londres._

_Helen sortit du fond d'un placard une bouteille de Bourgogne et des verres à pieds dépareillé._

__ Oh oh, joli ! Prie pour que ton père ne le remarque pas. _

_Oscar se saisit de la bouteille et tous s'assirent dans les fauteuils défoncés au centre de la pièce ronde. _

"_ On a un nouveau cas ! S'exclama Henry dans son talkie-walkie en sortant en trombe du laboratoire."


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous, petite note : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué, j'ai rallongé un peu le chapitre 7 alors n'oubliez pas d'aller voir pour ne pas être perdu, avant d'entamer celui-ci. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 8 :

Imaginez-vous être Luisa Schedule à nouveau, un café allongé à la main, de petites jumelles que vous maintenez contre vos yeux de l'autre, un k-way sur la tête pour toute protection contre les moussons, essuyant d'un coup de langue le fil de pluie qui coule à la rigole de votre bouche et de l'épaule une goutte tremblante accrochée à votre joue et qui vous démange un peu. Il vous faut toute votre concentration, les membres du sanctuaire de Tokyo sont présents ici, sur les lieux du décès, ou plutôt, devrait-on dire, sur la scène de crime. C'est une de vos plus belle œuvre. Avec le corps placé au centre comme l'homme de Vitruve. Vous en êtes plutôt fière même si vous vous attendez à des reproches en rentrant, quelque chose comme « putain tu vas trop loin Luisa, sois patiente, ce n'est pas encore le moment, tu entends, que ça se reproduise une seule fois et c'est toi qui y passe, comprends moi, mon enfant, on ne peut pas prendre de risques ». Trop tôt, ils n'ont que cette idée en tête, peut-être faudra-t-il la leur ôter à eux aussi. Trop tôt pour peindre un grand soleil noir sur le sol blême, tout autour du cadavre... Non, maintenant, maintenant ou jamais. Rien que pour voir la tête qu'ont tiré les flics en entrant ça en valait la peine, ils étaient comme subjugués par l'esthétique de ce « suicide », au point presque d'en oublier le propos : il y avait un mort. Votre mort.

__ Trinquons, ma chère, à tes dix-sept ans ! Entonna Wilde._

_Le tintement des verres cacha le petit miaulement qui s'échappa du fauteuil quand James se rassit, et bientôt il se dépêtrait des griffes d'une boule de poils blancs. _

__ Je hais cette bestiole ! Pesta-t-il en la déposant sur les genoux d'Helen où elle se blottit. _

_Nikola observa, intrigué, il n'avait jamais vu d'hermine ailleurs que sur les blasons anglais, autour du cou des reines et pour être honnête, Helen, avec son allure noble et son caractère imposant... _

__ On se croirait dans une galerie de portraits royaux. Il s'approcha du petit animal et ne sut plus ce qu'il lui fallait caresser, la fourrure immaculée ou la main fine qui s'y promenait déjà. _

__ Et qui serait le roi de la dame ? Demanda James en parfait courtisan, un peu plus attentif toutefois que d'ordinaire. _

__ Pourquoi s'encombrer d'un roi ? _

_ Doc ! Doc !

_ Magnus ! Hurla Will dans le talkie-walkie de Henry.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

_ Elle est dans son bureau avec Tesla, endormie.

_ Endormie ? Répéta Declan incrédule.

_ Endormie.

_ Avec Tesla ?

Will lui lança un regard digne de l'éventreur au moment où grésilla enfin la voix lointaine d'Helen Magnus.

_ Henry, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Conférence avec Tokyo, on vous attend tous au premier étage.

Ses talons firent échos à son pas rapide dans le couloir avant qu'elle ne pénètre la pièce. Les trois visages se rivèrent simultanément sur elle. Will, cependant, détourna aussitôt les yeux.

_ Commençons. Lança Magnus à travers le micro.

La tête du sanctuaire de Tokyo lui diffusa en direct le rapport qu'il faisait sur le suicide inexplicable de Mr Kurosawa. Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'à moins de 5 mètres, il se faisait gentiment espionné par une jeune fille cachée dans la remorque d'un camion de marchandise, couverte d'un grand imperméable bleu marine et qui se réchauffait les mains en serrant une timbale de café. De son côté, à la vue de l'homme d'affaire réduit au silence et à l'humilité, nu, mort cerclé du soleil noir, le docteur Magnus ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Puis son équipe commença à émettre hypothèse sur hypothèse, certaines valables, d'autres sans queue ni tête et elle se découvrit une pointe de frustration : ils n'allaient nulle part, n'avançaient pas, perdaient leur temps et Nikola qui somnolait encore dans le fauteuil là-bas avec leur souvenirs... Et ce fichu soleil noir qui, elle le savait bien, lui était passé sous le nez pendant près d'un siècle, et...

_et auréolée de ses longues boucles brunes, la tête sur le large divan de velours, dans la pénombre d'une chambre du grand hôtel qui ouvre ce soir ses portes pour la première fois, elle décompte. A travers un œil mi-clos, un peu embué, elle lit et répète les chiffres dont elle a perdu la trace, elle lit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle. En d'autres circonstances elle se serait demandé avec bien plus d'insistance comment elle avait bien pu se retrouvé dans une telle situation, sous l'emprise de cette exquise douceur, ses hanches et ses reins cloués au matelas sous le poids du corps longiligne qui la surplombe. Une vague image de Lou l'appelant « Hell » et la tirant par la main pour l'allonger ici à côté de lui surgit en elle mais s'échappe aussitôt, où diable est-il maintenant ? Le questionnement demeure en suspens, recouvert par un voile de calme profond et délectable, comme une idée, une certitude paisible acquise de nulle part. Les lèvres tout près d'elle miment une sorte d'incantation et disent « ouvre-toi ». _

__ Sandy ! _

__ Dégage Max ! _

__ Sandy mais c'est Helen Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu fous, on n'est pas sensé l'approcher, le point d'interrogation, tu te souviens ? _

__ Shut ! Je sais Max, mais laisse-moi l'avoir, juste pour moi, juste cette fois, je ne lui ferai rien, je le jure, laisse-moi, laisse nous, tu ne diras rien, hein ?_

__ Pardon ? Demande Helen, à moitié consciente._

_La porte grince et se referme, il est parti, le type au tatou._

__ Ce n'est rien, rien... Sandy la rassure en lui caressant la joue. Sa broche au soleil noir retient les quelques rayons de lumière ténue et l'éblouit un peu. Reprenons : onze….dix….neuf…_

_Les genoux de la fille lui enserrent la taille mais elle ne parvient pas à avoir peur, huit, ni même à anticiper quoique ce soit, sept, désirer quoique ce soit. Six. Les boutons de sa robe sautent sous les doigts agiles. Lente, les muscles alourdis, lascive, cinq, elle se laisse dénuder. Mon dieu Magnus vous êtes tellement… pffou, quatre… Pourquoi Magnus ? Il y a des années qu'on ne l'appelle plus ainsi, des années qu'elle est la Bancroft. Elle sent le poids de Sandy glisser un peu. Trois, la pression chaude des lèvres au creux de ses côtes un peu saillantes, reprendre un peu de joues serait bien pense-t-elle, deux, au nombril, le soleil noir épinglé à la veste, angoisse, Sandy quitte la veste et la broche qui l'orne tombe sur le divan dans un bruit étouffé, caresse sa joue à nouveau, calme, reprend. Deux, au creux d'une hanche. Oh seigneur. Un..._

__ Je sais que vous avez un secret, quel est-il ? Demande Sandy, la tempête passée. _

_Helen cligne des paupières deux ou trois fois, le temps d'atterrir. _

__ Dites-moi. Réclame à nouveau la jeune fille._

_Helen sent ses lèvres bouger avant même de décider qu'elle ne parlerait. D'ailleurs, aurait-elle eu le choix, elle se serait tu._

__ Je suis double. Parvient-elle à articuler. Mais aussitôt devant le questionnement qu'elle lit dans le regard embrasé, son subconscient sonne l'alerte et elle se relève brusquement pour se rhabiller, se défaire de l'étreinte hypnotique qui n'a que trop duré. Quelle heure est-il et que faisait-elle pour l'amour du ciel ? _

_ C'est-à-dire « double ? » demanda Will qui commençait vraiment à soupçonner une tendance schizophrénique à son mentor.

_ Pardon ?

_ Magnus mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous ? S'emporta Will. Si c'est à cause de ces bestioles, il faut arrêter, arrêter tout de suite. Vous ne voyez pas comme vous êtes ? Toujours ici et ailleurs en même temps, toujours à fleur de peau. J'aurais pensé qu'au moins Tesla aurait eu le bon sens de vous convaincre mais non, bien entendu, il fallait qu'il y prenne part lui aussi, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez de vous !

_ Will, répondit-elle doucement d'un ton neutre et peu naturel derrière lequel il était aisé de sentir qu'elle s'efforçait de garder son calme. Will, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'avoir une telle discussion, j'accepte votre opinion, je l'approuve même d'une certaine manière, mais nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant.

_ D'autres chats ? Quelle hypocrisie Magnus, vous vous moquez bien, au fond, de Kurosawa, tout ce que vous craignez c'est qu'en me laissant en dire trop devant eux, vous vous retrouviez avec leur montagne de petites questions dérangeantes sur toutes les choses que vous nous cachez depuis que vous êtes revenue de...de la terre creuse. A quoi est-ce qu'on vous sert Magnus au juste ? A dissimuler aux autres le petit plan que vous tramer toute seule dans votre coin, à faire le sale boulot pendant que vous, vous vous occupez des choses de « plus haute importance » ? A quoi ...

_ Ruykusan, il semblerait que j'ai à faire face à une petite rébellion, ici, je vous recontacte dans un moment, veuillez nous excusez je vous prie. Henry, coupez la vidéo et sortez tous les deux. Elle désigna Declan du menton.

Nul ne broncha et s'exécuta.

Will se tenait face à elle, les oreilles fumantes.

_ Je vous écoute. Darda-t-elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Will soupira, elle était en colère.

_ Regardez-vous Magnus. Vous ne mangez pas, vous ne dormez pas, vous ne me parlez pas?

_ Tout ne tourne pas autour de nos petites personnes... Souffla-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Elle eut cette vision soudaine d'un marteau piqueur en train de lui labourer le crâne, s'aperçut qu'elle avait faim en effet et un peu soif.

_Si seulement elle trouvait une source, n'importe quoi. Toutes ses affaires, le sac à dos, la couverture, la tente, les provisions, ont brûlé dans le petit incendie de la veille, avalées dans une remontée de lave soudaine. Le sol, par ici, exhale encore le souffre, cette odeur d'œuf pourri à laquelle il lui faut s'accoutumer de nouveau, une odeur âpre comme de la craie et qui donne soif, encore plus soif. Le soleil ici ne tourne pas non plus, la lumière est comme un écran blanc à la cime des arbres, elle ne varie pas, se perpétue sur des hectares à la ronde, sans nuances et s'éteint finalement pour une nuit crue, vide et insensible. Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps elle avance dans les forêts moites et interminables de la terre creuse, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Parfois même, elle se retourne instinctivement alors que tout autour ne règne qu'un silence morbide. A se demander si l'explosion de magma pâteux à quelques mètres de son campement hier soir ne l'a pas rendue temporairement sourde. Elle sait qu'elle sera repérée d'un moment à l'autre maintenant qu'elle approche dangereusement des frontières éloignées des campagnes de Praxis, mais le sentiment d'être épiée n'est plus un objet d'inquiétude désormais. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul objectif dont tout dépend : de l'eau et plus qu'une seule crainte : les balayeurs. C'est ainsi qu'elle a surnommé les grand zeppelins automatiques qui d'un horizon à l'autre, passent en droites parallèles et arrosent, pour le protéger des flammes, le sol incendié d'un gaz jaunâtre qui grignote les poumons et a déjà manqué de la tuer, étouffée, asphyxiée, deux ou trois fois. Ses lèvres sont craquelées tout comme la peau de ses mains et sa vision trouble et ralentie n'est qu'un obstacle de plus dans les bois sombres. Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter parce qu'elle est persuadée que si elle s'arrête ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle meurt, sur le champ, desséchée comme un brin de paille au soleil de midi. Il ne fait pas chaud pourtant, ni froid, rien que l'homme ne puisse décrire en terme de température puisqu'il n'y a ni vent, ni nuages, seule une machine saurait..._

_Ici même les arbres alignés, leur tronc impeccablement lisse et gris ressemblent à des machines. Et tout à coup c'est un champ de robots d'usine qui lui fait face et les branches au-dessus d'elle sont comme des bras mécaniques qui tentent de la saisir et de la broyer et il faut courir encore, frapper, se débattre dans le vide et courir. _

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez William, que je fasse les choses à votre façon alors que je sais pertinemment que ce serait couler le navire et l'équipage avec ?

_Ca y est, c'est terminé, elle ne peut plus tenir la cadence, et les machines qui tonnent à sa poursuite, ses genoux qui lâchent tous les deux mètres, le sol qui crache des filets de bave en fusion et les balayeurs au ciel, sol qui s'enfonce sous ses pieds, comme dans le sable ou plutôt dans la boue. Les enfers. La douleur dans ses bronches lui arracherait les larmes, eut elle en elle encore la moindre goutte pour pleurer, et en même temps, elle sonnait comme une délivrance annoncée dans le lointain, comme un message céleste qui dirait « cesse de sangloter mon enfant, la fin est proche ». Ses pas collent, gluant et un arbre-machine brulé de la racine à son sommet chute et roule à sa droite dans un amas de poussière charbonneuse, s'enfonce dans la boue, les machines, la poussière, l'atmosphère jaune de gaz, le souffre, la boue...Se mèlent._

_La boue ! De l'eau ! Et au moment où éclate un gros bulbe de lave à côté, elle plonge, s'étale sur les galets vaseux dans le lit du ruisseau. Et le silence règne, l'eau inonde sa gorge et ses narines, la moindre parcelle de ses entrailles, elle court, froide dans ses veines ébouillantées et étouffe le chaos à la surface. _

Qu'avait dit Will pour qu'elle se jette sur lui en bondissant à moitié de l'autre côté du bureau et rugissant presque pour qu'elle le tire par les cheveux jusqu'à la porte, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus mais le pic d'adrénaline suffisait à alimenter sa rage. Elle allait le pousser hors de la pièce, avec ordre de la laisser en paix pour le reste de la journée quand il s'agrippa à elle en hurlant à son tour avec une telle puissance qu'ils furent tous deux projetés dos contre la porte. Elle lui décocha une gifle pour la peine, il la secoua par les épaules en lui criant d'arrêter, qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, qu'il ne voulait pas revivre le sous-marin mais trop tard, le bourdonnement avait repris l'assaut, ses cheveux sombres s'étaient hérissé dans sa nuque, fauve prêt à sauter sur sa proie et il ne put réfréner le pincement de désir qui lui tordait le ventre. Il la luttait, tentait de la maintenir contre la porte et de garder ses poignets serré dans ses mains pour l'empêcher de frapper, elle se débattait à coup de genoux dans les cuisses, arquant son dos contre le bois qui craquait, secouant la tête de part et d'autre, les joues rougies, le souffle court, tandis qu'il la rappelait à la raison une dernière fois. Mais excédée par l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, elle s'appuya contre le mur, prit tout son élan et bang, il reçut son front en plein visage, crut un instant que sa boîte crânienne s'était fendue en son milieu, vit des étoiles scintiller et fit un pas de recul, des larmes au coin des yeux. Il retrouva la vue quelques secondes plus tard pour découvrir amèrement qu'il saignait du nez et qu'elle riait à demi en se dégageant de la porte pour l'ouvrir et sortir. Il l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras et la projeta contre une étagère qui manqua de se renverser sur elle, hors de question de la laisser mener le jeu cette fois-ci, il la haïssait, la vénérait, voulait la maîtriser à lui seul. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et glissa en entraînant quelques livres qui s'ouvrirent au hasard, heurtèrent le tapis Will accourut immédiatement pour la relever d'un coup sec et l'envoyer valser à nouveau à travers la pièce mais il se retrouva aussitôt écrasé au sol sous ses genoux campés de chaque côté de sa tête, la bascula de côté avant qu'un poing ne l'atteigne en plein menton, se redressa, s'entrava dans ses jambes qu'elle avait noué autour des siennes, l'air quitta violement ses poumons quand il s'étala sur le parquet, il pivota juste à temps pour éviter un nouveau coup, et lança ses poing à l'aveuglette.

Joli coup, elle gémissait, la joue aplatie sur le sol, lui lança ses escarpins à la figure alors qu'il se protégeait de ses bras, lui martela les côtes de coups de pieds. Il se jeta sur elle enfin, coinça ses bras de chaque côté de son buste avec ses jambes et empoigna son cou à deux mains, sa tête brune cogna le sol dans un bruit sourd et elle ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués en suffoquant. Il hurla « ca suffit ! Magnus ! Vous m'entendez, ça suffit ! » Elle se détendit un instant, leurre qui empêcha Will d'anticiper la morsure à son bras et le coude dans ses dents. Maudite furie, elle était douée et alors qu'il se préparait à essuyer un nouveau coup, il sentit des ongles arracher sa chemises, des mains dégrafer sa ceinture en toute hâte, se glisser en dessous pour le distraire et cria un « non » qui emplit la pièce d'échos déchirants. Pas ça, trop risqué. Il la saisit par les hanches et la retourna vivement, face contre terre, prise en sandwich entre le sol et lui. Sa poitrine contre le dos d'Helen, il remonta un de ses genoux fin qui grinça dans sa course brulante contre le parquet. Le bas satiné lâcha et se fila jusqu'à la pointe de son orteil ses reins et son avant-bras la clouait au sol alors de l'autre main, il atteint le creux de sa cuisse et y pressa sa paume. Elle miaula son nom en protestation, il lui souffla dans l'oreille une menace qui commençait par « si vous ne vous calmez pas, je... » mais ne put la terminer parce qu'il n'avait plus de souffle et qu'il lui fallait cette longue inspiration roque. Elle aussi était essoufflée et quand il attrapa une grosse poignée de mèches brunes et que son autre main sous sa jupe massa la chaire fragile à nouveau, elle échappa un « stop ! » dont nul n'aurait sur dire s'il s'agissait d'un sanglot, ou d'un éclat de rire.

Alors il la lâcha lentement et elle se remit sur le dos pour respirer, laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres le petit essaim d'insectes, fixa son protégé d'un air indéchiffrable, porta la main à sa joue dans ce qui n'était ni une claque mais ni une caresse pour autant et se mit à rire doucement puis frénétiquement quand elle entendit Will rire nerveux et amusé à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours collée au parquet mais remise du chahut, elle lui tendit ses bras en guise d'armistice.

_ Vous vous sentez mieux ?

_ Bien mieux et vous ?

Il se contenta de sourire en réponse. Elle lui déposa un baiser chaste au coin des lèvres, renfila ses chaussures et lança quelque chose comme « au travail maintenant » avant de quitter la pièce. 21 pensa-t-elle. C'était le nombre de jours qu'elle avait passé à regagner les campagnes de Praxis des années auparavant et la dernière semaine sans équipement, sans renfort, sans provision avec la mort comme seule compagnie. Et pourtant elle était toujours là.

Elle se rendit à son bureau avec l'intention de mener le plus de recherches possible sur ce Mr Kurosawa pour ne pas avoir l'air de débarquer de nulle part à la prochaine conférence seulement, Nikola toujours assoupi dans le fauteuil, releva la tête au moment où elle entra, croisa son regard et elle sentit sa conscience lui échapper, happée dans un flux indistinct.

Helen chatouillait nonchalamment l'hermine posée sur ses épaules, un verre de vin à la main et souriait aux chamailleries de James et Scar.

_ Et donc, Tesla, qu'est-ce que c'est ton truc à toi ? Demanda James d'un air de défi.

_ Mon truc ?

_ Tout le monde ici a un truc, James parle le latin comme une langue natale, analyse tout ce qu'il voit et lit presque dans les pensées des gens, n'est-ce pas ? Helen, Helen a l'intelligence de trente génies réunis, peut ranimer n'importe quel malade, enchanter n'importe qu'elle âme sur terre et termine première à tous les examens même quand elle ne les prépare pas, quant à moi, trouve quelqu'un dans cette université capable d'écrire comme je le fais, et je te vends mon âme... Et toi à part nourrir les pigeons et mettre le feu à l'école? Moqua Oscar

_ J'invente des choses.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Je peux faire de la lumière sans flamme.

Helen le regardait, fascinée et amusée à la fois.

_ Vous ne me croyez pas ? Attendez de voir. Lança-t-il en choisissant toute sorte d'objets sur les étagères.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous! Je sais, je sais, c'était long, mea culpa.

Mais pour me faire pardonner mon absence, je poste un chapitre long, lui aussi.

Merci à vous, heureuse minorité qui me laissez régulièrement des reviews et serait prête à, je cite " se mettre à genoux " (si si si!)

Voilà votre zèle récompensé.

Bonne lecture et soyez bien sage !

**Chapitre 10 :**

_Tous le fixaient, tantôt lui, tantôt l'installation alambiquée, dressée en effigie d'un nouveau monde sur la table basse aux pieds bancals. Telle était leur existence, une envolée de prouesses prometteuses sur le socle instable de siècles et de siècles de recherches et d'égarements. Tesla le sentit, ce soir sonnait comme un coup de canon novateur dans l'histoire des esprits, et la première ampoule jamais allumée, sa création la plus immense et par là-même la plus obsédante jusqu'ici, en livrait la parfaite métaphore. Ici commençait une nouvelle aire. Le temps, d'une certaine manière, ou tout du moins, le progrès s'accélérait. _

__ Est-ce que je peux toucher ? Demanda Helen qui, plus que tout autre, grésillait d'excitation._

__ Maintenant oui, mais le verre va chauffer et risque de brûler dans quelques minutes, je travaille encore sur ce détail._

__ C'est de loin la chose la plus époustouflante que j'ai vu depuis des lustres ! Reconnut Wilde._

_Helen s'approcha du globe de verre illuminé de l'intérieur par un filament rougeoyant. Souvent la science, se dit-elle, s'apparentait à une forme de magie irrationnelle et foudroyante. Elle y posa sa paume entière sans hésitation, confiance qui fit tressaillir James dans son fauteuil. D'ailleurs il tendit la main quelques secondes trop tard pour l'en empêcher mais le geste ne lui valut qu'un regard un peu condescendant de la jeune fille et du serbe._

__ C'est à peine tiède ! Combien de temps est-ce que la lumière dure ?_

__ Tout dépend du fil qu'on y met, là c'est du bambou, pas très résistant mais très lumineux, je dirai qu'il y en a pour 12 ou 13 heures. En revanche avec du zinc, j'en ai gardé une presque une semaine une fois._

__ Incroyable... Murmura Wilde toujours un peu affolé à l'idée de ne pas voir de feu. _

_Helen inspectait le mécanisme, une sorte de bobine entourée de fils métalliques reliés par des pinces à un petit boitier de fer où chatoyait le bambou incandescent sous la boule de verre. L'électricité, elle en avait déjà vaguement entendu parler dans des colloques de spécialistes. Mais ça... ça n'avait plus rien de théorique. C'est alors que Nikola les remarqua vraiment, ses grands iris bleus à quelques centimètres de ce que l'humanité appellerait bientôt, et à tort, une ampoule. A côté, ses doigts jouaient avec la lumière qui transparaissait, rouge, au travers de sa paume et de ses ongles._

__ Surtout, ne touche pas les fils, ça picote et engourdit les bras. _

__ Comment tu appelles ça ?_

__ Je ne sais pas, la Teslight, disons._

_Le nom la fit rire mais elle approuva, les autres aussi et alors il sut, non pas sans quelque fierté, qu'il avait remporté leur estime à jamais._

__ C'est dément, peut être encore plus dément que cette fois où Helen avait rafistolé Gilbert, tu te souviens James ?_

__ Le plus dément c'est que ce fichu dogue trottait trois semaines après !_

__ Gilbert ? Demanda Nikola ?_

__ Le gros chien de chasse du père de James, il avait pris une mauvaise balle pendant un tournoi, la patte coupée en deux, presque littéralement, on pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, pauvre bête, mais dis-toi qu'elle voulait essayer quelque chose, comme elle dit, elle t'a attrapé le chien et du laudanum, des heures et des heures à les nettoyer et à tout recoudre ensemble, une horreur, et un mois après, le chien courait, en boitant un peu certes, mais il courait- qui reveut du vin au fait ? Approchez les verres- mais ça Tesla, ça...c'est encore plus impressionnant, sans vouloir te vexer Helen, loin de là._

__ Au contraire, je m'incline aussi. Répondit-elle en levant son verre pour porter un toast silencieux. Nikola sourit._

Vous pourriez tout à fait être Luisa alors imaginez-vous vous ce plaisir : la fine glue luisante de l'acrylique noire qui sèche sur vos gants de caoutchouc comme une seconde peau alors qu'au bout de la brosse, la pâte glisse des poils raides à la cire luxueuse et bien digne du parquet d'un général étoilé. Ce plaisir tacite de l'anticipation, puisque tout s'accélère maintenant et que le monde se décide enfin à ouvrir son œil de mouton, à comprendre que justice peut être faite et que le salut, en quelque sorte, approche. Un autre coup de maître que celui-ci et avec les fuites d'informations, l'avidité de la presse indépendante, vous êtes le marionnettiste en coulisse que nul ne peut voir mais qui les laisse tous ébahis. Il avait suffi de lui dire, seulement de lui dire, de serrer la détente sur son époux, puis de se donner le courage retourner l'arme contre elle parce qu'en aucun cas vivre ne saurait satisfaire après cela, si malléable, les préparatifs, les précautions horaires, les menus détails, avaient été longs et minutieux à ordonner, un casse-tête de rigueur, certes, mais l'acte en lui-même d'une facilité dérangeante et regrettable en un certain sens. Peu importe, il fallait que quelqu'un donne un coup de pied dans le château de carte, que quelqu'un ébranle le système à ses quatre coins, renverse la donne, rende à l'humanité son équité. Certains devaient payer pour leurs horreurs impunies, ainsi soit-il. Ajoutons que rien ne vous transporte plus que cette hystérie à peine contrôlée de l'après coup, quand il ne reste plus qu'à se repasser les images en tête en slalomant à petits pas entre les membres durs et les flaques de sang pour déposer sa signature et rayer de la liste un nouveau nom. Mr et Mrs Landry, décédés en ce jour. Vous quittez les lieux méticuleusement, remettez en route les caméras de surveillance et hésitez à démarrer la moto. Vous êtes curieuse, évidemment, puisque cette fois-ci, les médias accourront peut-être même avant les autorités, mais non, n'exagérons pas, partons, avec un peu de chance, il y aura un direct et vous serez de retour à temps.

_Helen se sentit avalée vers l'arrière soudainement et la pièce sous leurs yeux s'étira, élastique et caoutchouteuse, forma une perspective incohérente qui lui rappela le monde déformé de ses vieux films de l'expressionnisme allemand. La mémoire de Nikola zappait vertigineusement sur une autre scène déduisit-elle. _

_Le jeune Nigel, la recrue toute récente de la bande se trouvait avec eux cette fois-ci, ce devait être un an plus tard, à quelques mois près, dans une cabine houleuse ouverte de deux hublots noirs comme deux grosses pupilles rondes et cendrés d'or plaqué. La lumière blafarde de la lampe à huile confèrait à la pièce une drôle de densité, une lourdeur poisseuse. Oui, ça y est, elle se souvenait, la nuit sur la manche au retour de l'échappée à Paris. Les quatre garçons affalés sur le grand lit, les yeux cernés d'une fatigue douloureuse et emprunte de nostalgie tournaient de temps en temps la tête vers le clapotis inaudible des vagues et ruminaient dans le calme lourd, nerveusement épuisés, mais pourtant encore trop secoués par leur voyage pour s'endormir. _

__ Vous dormez ? _

_Trois « non » blasés répondirent en échos. Quelqu'un alluma une lampe._

__ Quelle semaine ! Soupira Wilde dans le silence pesant. Il y eut un crac et une flamme à côté de lui, le bruit d'une cigarette qu'on brûle._

__ C'est un peu vide sans elle. Fit-il remarquer._

__ Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fallu que vous lui preniez une cabine à part, je suis sûr que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée de dormir là avec nous. _

__ Si peut-être, pour les ragots ? Questionna Nigel_

__ Les ragots, ah Nigel, quand tu la connaîtras un peu mieux tu comprendras que ce n'est guère de taille à l'inquiéter. Soutint Nikola._

__ Tesla, arrêtes un peu de jouer avec mon briquet c'est agaçant._

__ Laisse-moi vivre Watson, ça me distrait, on va tous crever d'ennui avant d'arriver. _

__ Il n'a pas tort James, on devrait peut-être sortir sur le pont, s'occuper, faire quelque chose je ne sais pas, tout pour ne pas penser au retour._

__ J'veux pas rentrer... Gémit Nigel d'une voix enfantine qui les fit sourire. _

__ Dire qu' on a passé une nuit en prison avant hier, je n'en reviens toujours pas. _

__ Epique._

__ On ne se serait jamais fait prendre, n'empêche, si cet imbécile de Laurent avait des couilles, ce sal con quand même !_

_Tous acquiescèrent._

__ J'espère qu'on arrivera avant la lettre quand même... Vous imaginez la tête du père Magnus s'il apprend pour le voyage..._

__ Et pour la garde à vue..._

_James avait toujours cette frayeur vis-à-vis du père d'Helen, peur de perdre la face devant lui, de ne plus être qu'un moins que rien, de devoir renoncer à ses faveurs, parce qu'il le vénérait d'une part et d'autre part parce qu'un jour, il demanderait peut-être sa fille, il y songeait et l'envisageait de temps en temps, au moins ils s'accordaient elle et lui, et puis, ils seraient libres ensemble._

__ Je ne sais pas, le type est bizarre, il se fâche souvent mais au fond il a l'air tout fier quand Helen fait son effrontée. Pensa Nikola à voix haute._

__ Tu as remarqué aussi ! Même son père ne peut pas lui résister ! Ajouta James._

__ Cette fille est juste..._

_Trois coups toquèrent contre la porte et sans attendre, la jeune fille passa le nez à l'ouverture de la porte. _

__ Helen ?_

__ Impossible de trouver le sommeil, vous non plus dirait-on ? _

_Elle entra et se retourna pour fermer la porte derrière elle, toute en cheveux dans une longue robe de nuit claire, mouchetée de broderie anglaise. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers le lit, ses longues boucles laissées libres bondissaient comme des ressorts dansants. Elle grimpa debout sur le lit et, alors qu'ils se redressaient un peu pour lui laisser un espace, elle vint s'étaler à plat dos sur l'édredon, pile entre eux en gloussant, les lattes grincèrent, et le matelas fit deux ou trois rebonds, sa crinière se répandit en tous sens autour de son visage et se posa en s'éparpillant sur les cousins. James la chatouilla avec le bout d'une mèche et Nikola détourna les yeux pour éviter le bouillonnement désagréable qui l'engourdissait à chaque fois que son regard attrapait sur sa poitrine riante les deux petits pics qui transparaissaient sous le tissu clair. _

__ Pfoua, ça sent le mâle ici ! Elle se frotta le nez. Dîtes, les irlandais font mousser dans la troisième, on pourrait aller y flâner, non ? _

_Quelques moments plus tard, pour fuir l'euphorie des danses et l'aigreur jouissive des cornemuses, les flaques de bière qui collaient aux chaussures, ils montèrent sur le pont sautillant encore et fredonnant sur les paliers des premières classes. Et Wilde, monté sur la poupe, lançait ses derniers adieux à Paris et à ses clichés, demoiselles en fleurs, caf'conc', ruelles malfamées, bohème et fumeries d'opium. Et en effet, ici se terminait une époque puisque bientôt, sans le savoir, c'est à John Druitt qu'il laisserait sa place dans la petite équipée. _

Henry secoua le bras du docteur qui se demanda comment elle était parvenue jusqu'au canapé. Tesla, à côté, fronça les sourcils et remua un peu. Elle hésita une seconde à l'idée de le réveiller mais se convaincue qu'elle ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter sa souveraine sincérité ce soir.

_ Désolé doc, on vient d'intercepter une communication de la police, on dirait qu'il y a un nouveau cas.

Elle se leva en trombe, lui demanda de prendre le scanner, de rassembler Henry et Declan et de se hâter, l'adresse n'était qu'à 40 minutes d'ici, ils auraient peut-être le temps de jeter un œil avant que tout ne soit déblayé.

La journaliste tapota le micro. « C'est une nouvelle tragédie qui se déroule cette après-midi dans le village de Dunsbrought où le général Landry, commandeur de la légion d'honneur et maintes fois nommés pour ses actes héroïques... »

_ Henry veillez à éviter les reporters et procurez-vous les vidéos de surveillance si vous pouvez, Declan, négociez nous le droit de récupérer les corps, au moins un, Will, vous venez avec moi à l'intérieur, j'ai besoin de vos yeux, ils ne nous laisseront pas longtemps.

« ... L'ambiance est lourde et la tristesse du voisinage et des proches se ressent ici, tout le monde semble se poser bien des questions. Tout d'abord, qu'est ce qui aurait pu pousser Mrs Landry à un acte si désespéré ? L'enquête policière, espèrent les membres de la famille en deuil, nous en apprendra sans doute un peu plus, mais pour l'heure, les inspecteurs ne peuvent que parler de constat et si quelques hypothèses sont émises, aucune piste n'est officiellement retenue... »

Vous allumez la télévision avant même de poser votre sac, de quitter votre veste et vos chaussures et soupirez, pile à temps et comme d'habitude, vous avez une drôle d'impression d'irréalité en voyant à l'écran la devanture de la maison dont vous vous êtes extirpée par les caveaux quelques heures auparavant. C'est une belle maison. On ne se douterait pas qu'il y a des morts dedans. Quelqu'un tape à la porte, merde. Et pendant une seconde votre cœur bat la chamade, vous vous y voyez déjà, et si vous aviez oublié un détail, et si les autres avaient décidé que vous aviez fait votre temps dans l'organisation et qu'ils étaient là, machettes à la main de l'autre côté de la porte, ça s'était déjà produit après tout. Vous gardez votre calme pourtant, parce que mieux que quiconque, vous savez ce que l'inconscient peut jouer comme tour et vous vous levez doucement pour ouvrir. C'est votre voisin, Cartney, que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de maudire en cet instant.

_ Luisa, salut, j'ai vu que t'étais rentrée de ton voyage, à Tokyo c'est bien ça ? Je suis venue t'apporter des livres.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne ? Il avait vu le billet d'avion épinglé au frigidaire la semaine passée, vous n'avez pas pu lui cacher ça, grossière erreur.

_ Salut.

Vous jetez un coup d'œil à l'écran, la journaliste parle encore des honneurs militaires de Landry, les honneurs, la blague, ce type était la pire des ordures, mais peu importe, il n'est plus désormais, et vous n'avez rien manqué de croustillant à la diffusion.

_ Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Quel crétin, pot de colle, envahisseur... Mais il faut bien dire oui.

_ Je comptais faire du café... Commencez-vous.

_ Je m'en charge.

Parfait, ça vous laissera quelques minutes de répit. Vous vous affalez de nouveau dans le canapé et vous concentrez sur les images à l'écran. Vous discernez dans le fond, en arrière-plan, des agents de la police locale mais aussi quelques insignes nationaux, bien, très bien, l'affaire a fait du bruit. Il y a un type de dos, qui parle avec un flic, pas d'uniforme, pas d'armes en bandoulière, juste un 9mm à la ceinture, c'est qui ? FBI, non, pas assez prétentieux, un privé peut être, hum, non, trop jeune... Quelqu'un de la famille ? Non, les proches sont là-bas, vers le brigadier, zut, qui est-ce ?

« Comme je le rappelle donc, nous voici en direct du village de Dunsbrought où cet après-midi, un couple a trouvé la mort dans des circonstances pour le moins étranges, il semblerait en effet que Mrs Landry ait assassiné son mari, Général très reconnu de la marine américaine, de deux tirs de révolver dans la poitrine, avant de se suicider à ses côtés. Le village est retourné par cette triste affaire et la police, présente sur les lieux, tente de relever tous les détails susceptibles de nourrir une enquête future. En ce qui concerne les causes de ce double meurtre, donc, le débat reste ouvert... Inspecteur Novac, inspecteur, inspecteur avez-vous du nouveau ? »

_ Sacré mise en scène, ça a du style. Ca en serait presque beau.

_ Mis à part qu'ils sont morts, Magnus...

_ Quelque part ils sont chanceux.

_ Pardon ?

_ Celui qui a fait ça s'est appliqué, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de mourir dans un tel luxe et de servir disons une certaine perspective artistique... C'est la même patte que Kurosawa, aucun doute, les rayons du soleil ne sont pas identiques, donc ils n'ont pas été recopiés, mais c'est le même tracés, le même genre de courbes... .

_ Je croyais que vous aviez besoin de mes yeux Magnus ?

_ En effet Will, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

_ Le général entre, la femme descend les escaliers, le coup a été tiré de très près regardez les brulures autour de l'impact, je pense qu'elle a dû s'approcher peut- être l'embrasser ou le serrer dans ses bras pour faire diversion et paf elle tire le premier coup, la balle le transperce, vient se loger en haut du mur, lui, il couvre la plaie de ses mains et fait trois pas de recul, elle lève l'arme à nouveau, je pense qu'elle a voulu viser le cœur, mais elle ne sait pas tirer alors elle ne calcule pas la force du tir et la trajectoire dévie un peu, d'où le deuxième trou sous l'omoplate. Elle le regarde mourir, peine à le trainer au centre de la pièce parce qu'il est lourd, s'assit à côté et paf ! Mima Will. C'est un acte réfléchi, continua-t-il, quelque chose de planifié, de choisi, pas une réaction précipitée ou un coup de chaud qui finit mal...

_ Quel rapport avec le soleil noir ? Ce n'est clairement pas Mrs Landry qui l'a peint.

_Ca veut dire que quelqu'un est venu l'ajouter, comme pour revendiquer le meurtre à son nom, montrer qu'il l'avait orchestré. Mais orchestrer le suicide de quelqu'un d'autre, même par force de manipulation ça semble difficile, du chantage peut être...

_ Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien avoir en commun, toutes ces victimes du soleil noir ? A part d'être toutes richissimes et influentes j'entends ?

_ C'est peut-être le seul motif, Magnus, leur domination.

_ Vous voulez dire une sorte de revanche politique contre les puissants ? Mais pourquoi eux alors ? Il y a des personnalités qui représentent ce profil bien mieux que les Landry, ou même Kurosawa qui sont plutôt discrets dans leur genre...

_ C'est vrai...

_ Bon lançons un scan de la salle. J'espère que Declan aura pu nous avoir le corps...

« d'après les détails supplémentaires qui viennent de nous être délivré, il s'agirait en fait d'un nouveau cas de l'affaire soleil noir qui a précédemment touché le ministre ivoirien Yon M'paga, le directeur Kurosawa et bien d'autres personnalités encore. Ce symbole mystérieux, qui semble un peu tomber du ciel, a en effet une fois de plus été retrouvé sur les lieux de cet assassinat-suicide, l'affaire prend donc de l'ampleur et suscite de nouvelles questions. D'où vient ce soleil, que signifie-t-il, quelle menace représente-t-il, ces suicides en sont-ils vraiment ? Y aurait-il un ou des auteurs derrière ? Quel est alors leur mode d'action ? Leur motif ? Les autorités reconnaissent être dépassées par la situation mais travaillent à reprendre les choses en main... »

Vous écarquillez les yeux, « semble tomber du ciel », c'est exactement ce genre de réaction que vous souhaitez susciter, parfaite réussite. Mais à l'écran un homme et une femme viennent de sortir par la porte de la cuisine à droite de la reporter. Il faudrait agrandir l'image pour distinguer leur visage, l'autre inconnu qui discutait avec l'agent leur fait signe et s'approche d'eux, il récupère la valise que lui tend l'homme et sort du champ de la caméra. Les deux autres restent et parlent entre eux, l'homme passe plutôt inaperçu mais elle ... disons simplement qu'elle dégage quelque chose, exactement ce que disait votre grand-mère, se pourrait-il que ce soit ... Vous attrapez la tasse de café qu'on vous tend sans détourner le regard et plissez les paupières tout en sachant que ça ne vous aidera pas, comment reconnaitre quelqu'un que vous n'avez jamais vu de vos yeux ? Et pourtant quelque chose vous dit que s'il fallait incarner un physique à sa réputation, ça serait celui-ci, celui de cette tueuse sombre, perchée sur ses talons mais bien campée sur terre, alerte, radicale. Oui, quelque chose vous dit qu'il s'agit bien d'Helen Magnus et vous savez écouter ce genre d'intuitions. Soudain, votre pouls s'emballe parce que « Magnus » égale « les choses vont se corser », mais vous n'avez pas peur, non, certainement pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande gentiment Cartney. C'est un jeune avocat, votre voisin, plutôt beau et attentionné, dans le genre propre sur lui et bien-pensant, le parfait alibi, songez-vous.

_ Tu ne trouves pas cette histoire bizarre ?

_ Le soleil noir ? Si, tout le monde en parle en ce moment.

Helen fulminait. Quoiqu'il puisse être, le soleil noir avait définitivement une bonne longueur d'avance, et cette idée la rongeait, voilà pourquoi à 23h et des poussières, après une vingtaine d'e-mail, coup de fils et vidéo-conférences, de ficelles tirées ci et là, de signatures informelles sur des fax délavés, d'acharnement administratif à rendre narcoleptique un hyperactif, elle laissa sa tête chavirer et son front tomber sur ses bras croisés, sortie pour l'heure du labyrinthe douteux des bons contacts et des plans foireux. Résumons, se dit-elle en rappelant sa concentration à l'ordre une troisième fois : le soleil noir apparait lors d'une fusillade qui tue un ministre ivoirien, les autorités locales rapportent que le dirigeant se serait presque volontairement laissé mettre en joug, drôle d'histoire et cet après-midi, Landry et sa femme entretués, Sandy reine hypnotique qui portait la broche du soleil noir et avait sans doute participé au meurtre de -comment s'appelait-il déjà ?- plus de 50 ans auparavant... L'hypnose donc, ça serait ça, l'arme fatale qui pousserait au suicide. Et en se remémorant la langoureuse prédatrice au-dessus d'elle et la confession qu'elle s'était apprêtée à lui faire cette nuit-là, elle se dit que ça coulait de source... Quelle incapable elle était parfois, et par-dessus le marché, le stock de mnémotropes réduisait à vue d'œil et l'état d'agitation et d'agacement persistant qui, au début de l'expérience, aurait pu s'assimiler à un simple effet secondaire passager, commençait à prendre des allures un peu trop connues : addiction, manque et tout le folklore des tox. Souviens-toi James et la coca. Tant pis, la réponse est là-bas de toute manière, 15 ou 20 ans en arrière et les autres savent maintenant, ils sauveront les meubles, s'il en reste parce que si le sanctuaire d'en dessous, celui qui restait encore secret se portait pour le mieux, les autres manquaient de fonds et ce n'était plus le moment pour relancer des crédits. Où étaient les investisseurs quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Trop peur de perdre au jeu ? Les fillettes, et ça se prenait pour les rois du flouz', pas fichus de tenir leur engagements même avec leur meilleurs clients, les chameaux ! Heureusement qu'on avait plus d'une corde à notre arc. Période de fou furieux que celle-ci. Déteste les remaniements, toujours l'enfer. Inutile d'en faire une montagne cependant, ça passera, juste un peu de fatigue, soyons stoïcienne. Et puis dans le pire des cas, il y a Nikola, sacré Nikola ! D'ailleurs pas revu depuis ... dans le fauteuil... Ah cette fameuse escapade à Paris, c'était en combien ? 1875, un peu plus tard sans doute, bon sang mais quelle aveugle j'ai été ! Non c'est faux, je le savais, je le savais très bien, même avant John je le savais, seulement c'est Nikola, c'était inévitable, c'est toujours « je t'aime, moi non plus » avec lui, c'est comme ça, c'est ce qui fait le charme... Mais où est-il ?

Elle se leva et aussitôt le vertige la saisit et la panique, la hargne sanguine qu'elle avait déjà essuyée sur Will. Un certain désir angoissé lui grimpa dans les jambes, désir de courir comme dans la terre creuse, pour fuir les arbres-machines de son imagination. Et alors elle se vit engloutie dans une vague noire, une nuée de fourmis volantes qui sentaient la menace et le surmenage et elle se mit à courir effectivement, parce que dans les couloirs rodaient des tourments vieux comme elle, prêts à se joindre à la chasse et

_Je ne suis pas venue pour Magnus se jura-t-elle une troisième fois, je suis venue pour le cracheur, uniquement pour le cracheur. La dernière page de la GGV, la grande gazette vénitienne qu'elle abandonna sur le banc, faisait office de programme pour le carnaval. Tous les évènements notables s'y trouvaient : départ des processions, concours de char, bals masqués, heures de passages des troupes intermittentes, et parmi elles, celle du cracheur en question et ses acolytes, notée trois étoiles, excusez du peu. Un phénomène, à coup sûr, ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour soulever un tel succès. Magnus, l'autre-elle, serait là pour coffrer le gérant du Taumatopoioi qui s'était approprié certaines technologies du sanctuaire de Milan, fermé depuis lors. Technologies de pointe, en particulier le « filtre d'illusions » laissé inachevé par Nikola à sa disparition, un danger public pour quiconque ne le maitrisait pas, c'est-à-dire pour n'importe qui d'autre que son inventeur lui-même, et encore, c'était beaucoup dire. Abrégeons : le seul moment, donc, où elle était susceptible de la croiser, serait lors du lâché de lanternes, aux premiers coups de minuit, sur la péniche du Plumeau flottant. Mais alors si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et dieu sait qu'elle aurait difficilement pu oublier ça, Magnus, c'est-à-dire, elle-même dans une autre vie, oui tout cela était bien compliqué, bref, Magnus, serait, comment dire, très, très, très occupée à ce moment-là..._

La vague noire l'étouffait vraiment maintenant et elle se surprit, chose inhabituelle entre toutes, à appeler à l'aide. Nikola ! Nikola ! Nikola !


	11. Chapter 11

Je ne le dis pas assez mais : qu'est ce que j'aime vos reviews!

(Lubine, ma petite... tu me fascines, alors débrouille toi mais fais quelque chose pour que je puisse te réponde proprement un de ces jours, laisse moi une adresse mail ou n'importe quoi, je supprimerai le message pour pas que tout le monde puisse la voir si ce n'est que ça. Bisous)

Chapitre 11

_D'où lui venait cette conviction, qu'avec l'autre vivante, elle-même ne pourrait pas perdurer, que cette dualité qu'elles partageaient demeurerait une erreur, un cancer dans le grand système qui régissait le monde ? Elle avait laissé cette idée l'imprégner lentement au cours des années, dériver de son statut d'assomption vers celui de certitude instinctive. Si bien qu'elle ne cessait de se demander si, à l'heure décisive, ce paradoxe se corrigerait de lui-même en s'éradiquant, ou s'il faudrait qu'elle se mouille et l'anéantisse de ses propres moyens. Parce qu'à la fin, quoiqu'il en soit, elles ne pourraient être deux. _

_Elle formait tout juste cette conclusion qui n'était encore, au fond, que le prélude d'une décision à venir quand elle se maudit d'avoir omis ce détail. James était présent sur la péniche. Et James savait, savait partiellement, mais savait. En fait, il se tenait à quelques mètres à peine et si elle ne se dérobait pas dans la seconde suivante, il la recon... Trop tard. Il avança vers elle précipitamment, en proie à une pulsion d'incompréhension et d'anxiété._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

__ Salut, contente de te revoir aussi._

__ Helen, ne joue pas à ça, je suis plus qu'heureux de te voir mais elle est là aussi, pauvre folle._

__ Je sais James, mais ça ira._

__ 30 ans et tu surgis de nulle part comme une fleur ? Helen 30 ans sans aucunes nouvelles, à me demander si tu étais toujours en vie quelque part, si tu allais bien, est-ce si difficile d'envoyer une carte, de passer un coup de fil ?_

_A vrai dire, depuis la terre creuse, ça l'était, pensa-t-elle._

__ Imagine mon état quand Mrs Bancroft a disparu de la surface de la terre. Plus rien, dans aucun registre ! Même toi, je veux dire, l'autre toi, as remarqué mon malaise. Où étais-tu ? Non, tout compte fait, je ne veux même pas savoir..._

_Elle garda le silence._

__ Peu importe, c'est si bon de te voir et quelle robe ! Tu es absolument divine. Souffla-t-il en prenant le temps de la regarder pour la première fois. Mais tout ça, c'est une très mauvaise idée, la péniche n'est pas si grande tu sais, si elle te voit..._

__ C'est bon, ne n'inquiète pas. _

_Il s'assit en face d'elle au bar en jetant un œil en arrière pour s'assurer que l'autre n'était pas là._

__ Alors, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Tu tiens le coup ? Je veux dire, ça doit être l'enfer de se faire une autre vie comme ça... Tu as maigri..._

__ Ca va, je ne te cacherai pas que ce n'est pas de tout repos, mais je vais bien, le plus long est derrière désormais. _

__ Tu m'as manqué._

__ Allons, tu me vois tous les jours. Dit-elle dans un sourire noir._

__ C'est différent, elle est fantastique, enfin, tu te souviens j'imagine, mais il y a exactement le même fossé entre vous deux qu'entre le présent et le futur, le premier se savoure, le second se conquiert. _

_Elle rit. _

_Il en avait mal à la tête de voir cette Helen-là, quelques minutes seulement après avoir enlacé l'autre, ce même visage, au creux des joues près, les mêmes billes bleues, à un degré de profondeur près. La seule chose qui changeait vraiment c'était les cheveux, coupés bien droits aux épaules, lisses, rouges, impétueux pour l'une ; noirs, volatiles, bouclés jusqu'aux reins, luxurieux pour l'autre. Et il y avait cette férocité, cette acuité d'aigle qu'elle dégageait, un peu effrayante, qui n'était pas chez la rousse et qui lui assurait qu'elle avait vu, fait, agit, pensé sans répit pendant sa longue absence. D'infimes détails en somme, mais qui, pour l'observateur qu'il était, contenaient une infinité de sens à s'en rompre les méninges. L'émoi lui monta aux nez comme une moutarde très fermentée et il s'étonna de la buée qui lui emplissait les yeux. Helen Magnus, de tous temps, dans toutes circonstances, en tous lieux, dans n'importe quel attirail, n'importe quelle humeur, c'était une sorte de don du ciel, un cadeau un peu empoisonné il est vrai, mais les meilleurs le sont toujours._

__ Elle vient par-là, James, je file, si on ne trouve pas le temps de parler plus ce soir, je te promets d'écrire._

__ J'y compte bien !_

_Elle l'embrassa précipitamment et s'éclipsa._

Les insectes tournoyaient et leur bruit, plus que tout autre chose l'oppressait. Elle savait que Nikola était là, dans sa conscience, quelque part et lors d'un sursaut de lucidité, elle put deviner la forme indistincte de sa présence à côté d'elle. Il revivait ce qu'elle revivait, comme un témoin lointain d'une portion inconnue de sa vie. Elle l'appela. Les insectes toquaient contre sa peau en de fines décharges, puis la page de mémoire tourna sur une nouvelle image d'Épinal. La terre creuse.

_De là où elle a établi son campement pour la nuit, elle distingue à l'horizon les portes carnassières de Praxis, plantées comme des crocs, immenses stalactites de marbre noir au milieu de la plaine artificielle des champs de Goban, portes qui, du simple fait de leur silhouette défensive proclament déjà « ne pas trépasser ». Il y a du vent ici, ou plutôt des appels d'air né de l'activité humaine à proximité. Nord de Smilade, province plane de villages fantômes qui ne sont habités qu'à mi-temps par les camps d'entrainement de la police militaire de la ville. Les alentours sont percés de grottes et de crevasses, repères des ours bâtisseurs dans les bras de qui, presque noyée pourtant, elle a été recueillie comme une fille la semaine passée. Mais, pleinement rétablie maintenant, il lui faut poursuivre sa route. Depuis le début du voyage, la chance l'a mené des confins de l'empire où l'on s'égare si aisément jusqu'ici, aux portes Nord de la ville, juste devant la gueule du loup. Hier, elle a traversé Smilade, essuyé une très longue distance, 19h de marche ininterrompue entrecoupée de course quand elle passait devant les casernes. En fait, c'est la présence du puis d'eau claire auprès de ce parfait abri dans la pierre qui l'a convaincu de stationner ici, avec en prévision quelques heures de sommeil régénérant et sans rêve. Elle n'aime pas les pauses, se sent toujours plus vulnérable à l'arrêt, survivre en terre creuse est synonyme d'avancer. Une fois immobile, vous vous condamnez à le restez. Sur le chemin jusqu'ici, dans ses vêtements salis qui ne sont plus désormais que des oripeaux décolorés par le souffre et la sueur, avec un bidon de métal trouvé dans le village et attaché en bandoulière comme seule gourde, des branches lisses brisées aux arbres mécaniques et taillées grossièrement, accrochés dans son dos en guise de javelots, elle a revêtu la peau velue offerte par les ours géants en cadeau de départ, protection appréciable contre le froid. _

_Mais, maintenant qu'elle a de nouveau rempli le bidon et que, lovée sous la peau dans le creux de pierre, elle cherche à s'assoupir, voilà que la faim la tiraille bruyamment, et elle se maudit d'avoir fait si bonne chair dans les cavernes des géants les jours passés, parce que son estomac, très vite réhabitué à la viande copieuse, souffrira d'une nouvelle période de diète. Le gibier et, entre autres, les perdrix sauvages qu'elle avait pu croiser sur sa route s'étaient repliés au creux des terres sentant venir le froid et la nuit. Trop loin. Et elle se sait affaiblie, épuisée de n'avoir rien sous la dent et ses craintes s'éveillent, éteignent sa vivacité. Elle s'est surestimée cette fois, cette quête la dépasse, dépasserait quiconque, elle a vu trop grand, court à sa perte tête première, brûlera ses ailes d'Icare... _

_Elle ne parviendra pas à dormir, comprit-elle en se redressant, fatiguée de se réajuster sans arrêt sur le matelas de feuilles. Elle décolle son corps ankylosé par l'inconfort et la gêne, ramasse le bidon d'eau et ses pieux et marche dans le crépuscule gris de la terre creuse. _

Elle sentit une âme tressaillir à ses côtés -Nikola- et ouvrit les yeux, ils se refermèrent immédiatement, éblouis par le feu de cheminé alors elle se vit assaillie par les fourmis comme un cadavre blessé couvert de mouches, ne sut pas s'il y avait vraiment des mains qui lui frottait les bras, d'autres qui lui couvrait les jambes d'un duvet, d'autres encore qui prenaient la température de son front et de ses joues, une dernière tendrement imbriquée dans la sienne, ou si elle rêvait tous ces détails.

_Elle marche, l'oreille tendue. Il fait pleinement nuit, ou plutôt, devrait-on dire, le jour s'est éteint mais ses yeux voient, même dans le noir total. Elle ne l'a pas remarqué les premiers temps mais voilà que cette observation lui arrive en plein fouet ce soir. Les formes, les contours si ce n'est les couleurs lui apparaissent distinctes dans ces ténèbres. A croire qu'elle-même a changé, s'est fondue dans cette existence du dernier recours, que son corps s'y est fait. Adaptabilité. Une qualité qu'elle a toujours eue au point de se demander parfois si ce n'était compris dans le lot du sang originel avec la santé et la longévité. Elle avait cette capacité insolvable de se plier à n'importe qu'elle situation, de toujours se débrouiller. Avec le sang, elle avait acquis le gène de la survie. _

_Cette idée l'arrête net dans sa trajectoire et le silence que ses pas dissimulaient, ou du moins rythmaient, résonne pesamment comme une note prolongée et très grave à l'extrême touche du clavier d'un orgue. Le gène de la survie, elle rit, puis elle ne rit plus du tout. _

_Elle avait toujours estimé que son sort serait de vivre un temps long mais défini, de mourir en somme, à un moment donné. Mais si son destin était tout simplement de ne pas pouvoir mourir, de survivre à tout, d'être le garant de l'éternité du monde ? Combien de fois aurait-elle déjà du mourir ? Mais toujours, les circonstances l'avaient sauvée, elle s'en tirait toujours et très souvent de manière invraisemblable. Elle ne mourra pas, non. Il ne s'agissait pas de longévité, mais d'immortalité. _

_Et alors un craquement, une brindille brisée à sa droite, approximativement à 11m50 en avant, un bon réflexe, un tir précis quoique légèrement tremblant à la pointe, fissure de l'air qui siffle autour du bois lisse, la terre remue là-bas comme sous la prise d'élan qui précède un bond, mais trop tard puisque le petit croassement aigu indique que le gros lièvre aux oreilles en triangle agonise désormais, la gorge clouée dans la terre, transpercée de part en part. La longue pique qui le tue s'est enfoncée de moitié dans le sol sous la puissance du jet et oscille encore pendant les secondes qui suivent l'impact. _

_Aussitôt, elle court, bondissant au-dessus des hautes fougères grisonnantes, arrache au sol sa lance abreuvée avec l'animal tout palpitant dressé, déjà un peu raide, à l'extrémité, tout comme la flamme au bout du flambeau. Le manche ruisselle de liqueur rouge et poisseuse jusqu'à ses doigts fermes, sensation délectable s'il en est sous terre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard elle combat le nœud de dégout qui lui enserre le ventre alors qu'elle écorche la peau puis observe la viande fondre et se teindre au-dessus du feu de fortune priant que ses paupières ne tombent pas avant qu'elle n'ait pu y goûter._

Quelqu'un changea de position à côté d'elle, les yeux de Nikola et Will la regardaient à cet instant, elle l'aurait juré.

_Elle était de retour sur la péniche, adossée à une armoire à verres qui de cet angle, l'empêchait d'être vue, debout derrière Magnus qui martelait impatiemment des ongles sur la rampe en attendant l'éclat opportun qui lui permettrait de mettre la main sur le gérant. Elle quitta son poste et s'approcha de la marquise aux cheveux rouges et à la robe corail, flambante. La jeune Helen semblait noble, comme toujours, à la fois tempérée et farouche. L'autre allait juste lui attraper l'épaule, ce pal étal de peau tendre quand elle sentit une main agripper son poignet._

__ Helen, par tous les diables! Chuchota James en l'écartant de la petite foule animée. Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qui pourrait se passer!_

__ Elle est moi, donc au minimum intelligente et rationnelle. Si je lui parle..._

__ Si tu lui parlais, sa vie changerait pour toujours et tu ne retrouverais pas la tienne !_

__ Mais non, je suis presque certaine que..._

__ Non Helen, sois raisonnable !_

__ Mais enfin, en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? _

__ Quoi ? De toutes les égoïstes Helen...! Qui t'as sorti de ta geôle ce soir-là, hein ? Bien sûr que ça me concerne! _

_Le rousse se leva et avança dans la foule. Helen tenta de ne pas la perdre du regard tout en débattant avec James. C'était sa dernière chance de l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour la nuit dans le yaot d'à côté, le sien. Quand elle la vit monter à l'étage, elle s'élança pour la suivre mais James la tenait toujours par le bras et la bloqua contre la rambarde en la regardant sévèrement._

__ Ecoute moi Helen, s'il te plait ! _

_Un dernier coup d'œil à la Magnus dont les bottines grimpaient les dernières marches et elle bondit à ses lèvres, tactique de diversion ancestrale. Il sursauta de la recevoir contre lui, surpris de la trouver plus douce, dans sa férocité, que son autre Helen pouvait l'être. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la suivre sur cette route, à chaque fois...Mais elle lui monta à la tête, alors il glissa ses paumes dans son dos et empoigna ses cheveux bruns pour la serrer plus encore, l'entendit gémir dans ses lèvres quand il l'écrasa entre son corps et la balustrade. Elle lui tendit le bout de sa langue et mordilla ses lèvres, caressant le coton de sa chemise, le tirant à elle par la taille de son pantalon. Il la trouva outrageusement désirable, elle le remarqua. Une dame un peu huppée passa et les regarda amèrement, lèvres pincées dans une moue de réprobation. Helen ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Il pinçait son lobe entre ses dents quand elle le poussa vers un vestibule où ils trébuchèrent. Elle se hâta au-dessus de lui, lui ôta sa ceinture, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, ses deux mains étaient attachées dans son dos, les poils du tapis lui chatouillait les narines. Elle lui prit dernier baiser avide qui le laissa souffle court et lui causa un torticolis, elle le regarda encore et puis sortit. Il fut alerté aussitôt, premièrement parce qu'il ne parvenait vraiment pas à se détacher, deuxièmement parce qu'il entendit un loquet se verrouiller de l'extérieur et qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait arraché la poignée de la porte de son côté, troisièmement quand, après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois, il entendit ses pas s'éloigner et qu'il savait très bien où elle allait._

Henry et Declan plissaient les yeux devant l'écran. Ils avaient une piste.

_ Mec t'as vu ça ?

Will hocha la tête en entrant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Les victimes du soleil noir, tu leur cherchais un point commun, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien le voilà...

_ Des criminels ? Redemanda Magnus une demi-heure plus tard, assise à son bureau comme si elle avait passé la journée la plus ordinaire possible. Declan s'y laissait toujours surprendre, elle pouvait revenir de mission épuisée sale et même blessée, elle pouvait vivre le pire des états de manque, il lui suffisait de 10 minutes, disons le temps d'une douche pour s'en remettre, et elle trônait ici, fraiche, pimpante, tasse de thé et petit doigt levé.

_ Oui, toutes les victimes ont trempé dans des affaires pas très jolies, voilà le dossier, mais à chaque fois, les poursuites ont mystérieusement cessée.

_ Juristes corrompus ?

_ En gros, oui. Résuma Declan.

_ J'ai mis longtemps à trouver tout ça mais apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul, il y a des détectives indépendants, des journalistes et toute la smala qui ont commencé à enquêter. Les forums pullulent de rumeurs, il y a même des sites internet dédiés à ça qui se demandent si le soleil noir n'est pas une sorte de ligue de justiciers...

_ Des geeks addicts de manga et de comics, toute ressemblance avec une personne connue étant fortuite. Marmonna Tesla.

_ Vous ferez attention, il vous reste un bout de chair humaine entre les dents, Vlad.

Helen les regarda, soupirant et riant à moitié. Elle se leva et sortit en annonçant qu'elle serait de retour dans la soirée et qu'elle tenait à être informée de la moindre nouveauté.

Elle fonça jusqu'à sa chambre, attrapa une veste et le pendentif noir, grimpa sur la moto d'Ashley divinement parfaite pour les courtes distances et la vitesse, puis fit cracher les moteurs jusqu'à Old City. Bien évidemment, Will et Declan s'interrogèrent.

Il lui fallut en tout plus de trois heures à courir entre les bureaux des différents spécialistes, jusqu'aux bijoutiers en passant par les artisans et leur aimable concurrence, par les antiquaires et quelques phénomènes du métier pour finalement obtenir, presque du bout de la langue, un nom de fabriquant, un nom d'acheteur et grâce à ce dernier, le nom d'une descendance qui, dieu soit loué, comprenait Sandy, remariée trois fois dont une à un certain Angel Schedule avec qui elle aurait eu une fille, qui elle-même aurait eu une fille un peu avant de mourir, Luisa, il y a 20 ans de cela. Un nom, un numéro de carte d'identité trouvé par Henry au bout du téléphone, une adresse postale américaine, un e-mail nipon. Fausse piste ou non, la gamine, si elle-même n'était peut-être pas dans l'histoire, devait en savoir un minimum sur sa grand-mère, l'enquête ne pourrait qu'avancer. 23 Merchant Isle road, Wistletown DC, ce n'était pas bien loin. Et elle était sur le coup, les deux pieds dans campés sur les accélérateurs, la tête dans le guidon, armée jusqu'aux dents. Autre raison de s'y rendre maintenant : il lui faudrait traverser le mob en chemin, et à en juger par ses cuisses crispées frénétiquement à la selle et les veines violacées de ses poignets, elle avait besoin des fourmis, et vite.

23 Merchant Isle road, Wistletown DC. Personne à l'interphone du bâtiment, sans surprise. Personne à la sonnette de l'étage, idem. Personne lorsqu'elle tire deux balles dans la serrure et enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied. Pire, le studio est désert, refait à neuf et propret sous une petite brume de poussière immobile, à peine meublé, eau et électricité coupés, rien d'autre, pas même une trace de passage. Qui que fut Luisa Schedule, elle n'avait jamais habité cet endroit. Helen allait ressortir quand elle entendit un petit « bip » sonore venant du réveil posé sur la télévision. Sauf que ce n'était pas un réveil. Elle recula en hâte autant qu'elle put avant d'être projetée par la déflagration cinq mètres plus bas, dans les buissons de la petite cour. La baie vitrée du couloir avait été soufflée dans l'explosion. Ses bras brulaient, couverts de miettes de verre, sa tête tournait tant qu'elle fondait ciel et terre. Mais par chance, la plomberie avait sautée aussi, ses vêtements engorgés dégoulinaient d'eau, et le feu qui avait réussi à roussir son jean et à prendre à sa veste n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa peau. Elle échappa un juron, distingua une petite foule trouble s'affairer autour de la scène, un homme en émergea en criant. Il s'approcha, lui dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas vraiment. Prit son pouls, la secoua un peu. Elle fit un effort pour le fixer même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, elle ne pensait qu'aux mnémotropes et qu'à déchiqueter cet imbécile qui avait failli la carboniser vivante. L'homme lui prit les joues dans ses mains et lui parla doucement.

_ Courage, les secours arrivent, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, comment vous vous appelez ?

_ Pas besoin, je vais bien, il faut que je parte.

Elle se débattit dans les broussailles et parvint à se relever, puis à se stabiliser, la tête lui tournait toujours, et ses oreilles sifflaient, encore à moitié sourdes. Il la força à se rasseoir sur un banc.

_ C'est déjà incroyable que vous puissiez marcher après une telle chute, attendez au moins qu'on vous examine.

_ Je suis moi-même docteur, je sais que je n'ai rien de grave. Soyez gentil, laissez-moi partir.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

C'est vrai qu'elle devait avoir l'air un peu excentrique avec ses égratignures, ses cheveux mouillés, le maquillage un peu coulant, son jean noir, ses hauts talons, sa chemise collante sous sa veste en cuir brulée et le casque de moto toujours accroché à son coude...

_ Si quelqu'un demande, vous ne m'avez jamais vu. Commanda-t-elle avant de démarrer. Mieux valait ne pas s'éterniser ici. Elle chassa de son esprit le petit papillonnement perturbateur de ses paupières et referma la visière. L'air fouettait et glaçaient ses membres dans les vêtements humides. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, faible, nerveuse, agressive et un peu abattue. Au moins, à en croire ce piège, Luisa Schedule existait et quelqu'un ne voulait surtout pas que l'on marche sur ses traces, très bien.

Et là, l'oreille avidement tendue, le volume sonore du poste de radio poussé au maximum, vous avez pour la première fois depuis longtemps la sensation d'exister. Ils sont tous fiers de vous, mais ce qui vous satisfait le plus c'est d'entendre ça d'entendre les juges commencer à rouvrir les vieux dossiers de Landry et tous les autres, la presse commenter, les auditeurs s'offusquer, le public s'apercevoir que le soleil noir n'est pas une branche mafieuse tordue et assassine mais des hommes sensés qui ne font que rendre à chacun la part qu'il mérite. Bientôt, le monde sera convaincu, bientôt, ils pourraient lancer leurs croisades... Zut, Cartney remue sur le siège passager, il se réveille, très gentil et viril si l'on peut dire, mais c'est une plaie. Vous baissez le volume. Vous repensez au rêve de la nuit précédente dans lequel il se transformait en Helen Magnus et vous tirait dessus de sang-froid. Il y avait des années que vous n'aviez pas fait de cauchemars. Après Adisson, ça sera un gros morceau ça aussi, vous demanderez une semaine de repos quelque part, dans une villa ensoleillée en bord de mer, ils vous devaient bien ça non ?

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. Se rassura Helen. Il n'était pas là. Pas au mob en tout cas. Et pas d'homme python, pas de fourmis. Pas de fourmis, pas de fumée. Pas de fumée, pas de grimpe, pas de délivrance, pas d'Edens luxuriants, pas de corne d'abondance, pas de nirvana au pays des vortex mémoriaux, pas de longues scènes d'amour revues et revisitées toute la nuit, pas de spéculations sur le pourquoi du comment de la forme atomique du Cirilium, pas d'Oxford avec Nikola ni de fou rire à reparler du bon vieux temps, des expériences scientifiques qu'il fantasmait, bref, pas de fumée, pas de grimpe, pas de grimpe, pas de fusion neuronale supra-céleste, de légèreté d'être, et très accessoirement pas de soleil noir non plus. Où était cet enfoiré de python ?

_ Parti faire ses petites courses à Mexico, Magnus, reviendra jeudi à ce qu'il a dit... Non, je pense qu'il est le seul à en avoir, pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez ça ?

Quatre jours, « pas vrai » gémit-elle, elle ne tiendrait pas, non, ne tiendrait jamais, souffrait déjà à l'idée de devoir trembler, grincer, angoisser, se tordre, se trouver pathétique, incapable... Quand cette enquête sera achevée, pensa-t-elle, elle prendrait des vacances, une semaine de repos quelque part. Sans personne, sans fourmis, sans rien. Sa gorge se noua, elle avait peur sans savoir ni de quoi, ni pourquoi, elle quitta la rue, s'assit sur un bloc entre deux bâtiments, se concentra, raisonna. Elle ne voulait pas bouger d'ici, ne voulait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre la minute où il se montrerait, où elle pourrait savourer enfin... Mais toujours une part de sa conscience se rebellait et l'insultait cruellement, lui sommait de ne pas se laisser ramollir ici. Sans vraiment le souhaiter, elle l'écouta, se leva pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, se mit en tête que si elle n'avait pas la force de rentrer comme ça, à vide, alors quitte ou double, il lui fallait autre chose.

Quand elle posa le pied dans le hall silencieux du sanctuaire, les échos emplirent sa tête au point que son cerveau lui sembla battre comme un cœur. Elle se répétait de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui en soit semblait une tâche vouée à l'échec puisque que le plus petit des grincements s'emparait déjà d'elle telle une fine décharge électrique.

Et lorsque finalement, elle s'enfonça de tout son poids dans le grand sofa du fumoir et que petit à petit les effets vaporeux de –quoi-que-ce-fut se dissipèrent pour ne laisser à nouveau place qu'à la rancune morne et amère, qu'à la nostalgie apeurée des mnémotropes, elle pleurait, ventre contre le matelas, la tête entre le triangle de ses bras, ses cheveux roulant sur son dos, ses hanches et ses fesses animées d'infimes tressautements nommés sanglots, une de ses chaussures qui pendait à la pointe de son pied tomba, la courbe de son dos se creusa, elle était sublime, du moins au regard de Nikola qui venait de s'arrêter devant elle et qui s'approcha, silencieux et presque intimidé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Preuve à l'appui de ma profonde dévotion envers vous :_

_ il est exactement 3h05 du matin.  
_

_Enjoy !  
_

o

Te souviens-tu, Helen, de la réception des Chaterlay? Oui tu t'en souviens forcément, quelle question, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'y repense régulièrement en ce moment, avec ce manoir... On se serait cru dans un roman gothique ou un Tim Burton, un bon Tim Burton détrompe-toi. Je dois reconnaitre que le vieux John était un sacré atout quand il s'agissait de se faire convier par la bonne compagnie, il lui fallait bien quelque chose pour se rattraper au bougre, désolé, c'est automatique. Sa famille était plus ou moins de la haute non ? Juristes de père en fils ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là... Les pauvres quand ils ont dû apprendre... Peu importe, le banquet était d'un luxe honteux, l'orchestre de chambre divin à en pleurer, les tables si bien mises qu'on osait à peine s'y asseoir, même les plus blasés, pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu à refrotter mes couverts, ils scintillaient ! Tu te souviens ?

Maintenant que j'y repense, je comprends la réputation qu'ils ont gagné, les Chaterlay : une fête de cette envergure, aussi frivole, une parfaite invitation au péché, avec toutes ces fanfreluches, ces drapés, ces gourmandises, les danses, monts et des monts de délices, décadence, assurément, mais décadence oh combien plaisante... – ton carnet de bal s'était couvert de noms en tout juste un quart d'heure, j'avais parié 10 minutes avec Nigel et il a fallu lui prêter mes chaussures neuves pendant un mois, ce gamin avait quelque chose après mes vêtements, une fois il, enfin passons, quelle injustice pour toutes les autres tout de même, ma chère ! Pourtant le choix ne manquait pas.

Ca c'était le bon temps, non pas que je sois à ce point bêtement nostalgique, mais, le XXIème manque affreusement de sensualité, tu vois ce que veux dire. Le XXIème est tout entier soit trop propre, soit trop sale, que ce soit d'un point de vue charnel ou plus général d'ailleurs. Enfin, chaque siècle a sa sinistre tare, parait-il. Et dire que je trouvais les aristos anglais presque aussi orthodoxes que mon père jusqu'à ce soir-là, en fait, comme toujours, il suffisait de savoir où regarder. Trêve de banalités. Une nuit pareille, et pour les grands qu'ils étaient, c'était comme un galant pied de nez à la reine, mais je peux te dire qu'au milieu de tous, sous le feu d'artifice, avec les trois autres et toi, je me fichais royalement de ces considérations et des conséquences politiques que... James et John s'en étaient rendu compte par contre, eux ! Je me souviens ! Dès le début, ils guettaient au loin comme ils s'attendaient à voir débarquer la garde armée, belle intuition.

Oui. Le labyrinthe du jardin, c'est là que je voulais en venir, le labyrinthe et Lord Chaterlay fils. Je peux encore entendre la petite remarque fluette que tu lui avais faite- parce que tu auras beau démentir, sache qu'à l'époque tu avais une voix fluette, mais pas insupportablement fluette, je te rassure, loin de là, plutôt du genre magnusment fluette, du genre « attrape-moi si tu peux » - tu lui avais dit, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, tu avais dit « Soyez pragmatique, Herbert, je me permets de vous appeler Herbert puisque vous m'appelez Helen, Herbert mon cher, choisissez donc Camilla, elle semble terriblement désireuse de visiter les allées sombres du parc avec vous, moi, je ne vous causerais que du soucis, nous perdrions tout deux notre temps à nous disputer. Vous critiqueriez mes ambitions et je me verrais forcée de dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas, à savoir, qu'à 24 ans, je serai nommée docteur, quand à 32, vous ne serez encore qu'un oisillon à qui l'on donne la béquée. Et soyez-en sur, - que tu rajoutais, la perfide » Nikola s'arrêta pour rire puis reprit une petite voix chantante « soyez en sûr, Herbert, en aucun cas, vraiment aucun, je ne souhaiterais que ces paroles viennent à sortir de ma bouche... ». Il était tellement mal à l'aise, le rouge lui montait un peu plus à chacun de tes mots, ça transparaissait sur lui et j'ai tellement ri, Helen, mais tellement ri.

Bon bien sûr, quand, lors de cette ridicule partie de cache-cache géant dans le labyrinthe -les imbéciles ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventer pour amuser la galerie- on a vu tout le petit monde progressivement ressortir des bosquets et qu'il ne manquait plus que lui et toi, je riais moins. Les autres non plus ne riaient pas. Druitt commençait à se faire un véritable sang d'encre et à imaginer les pires scénarios, Watson s'évertuait à le calmer, Nigel posait ses éternelles petites questions de Nigel, puis comme les minutes s'écoulaient en vain, il fut décidé qu'on irait voir de nous-mêmes. Les J&J ont pris le chemin de droite, Nigel et moi celui de gauche. On s'est de nouveau séparé à une intersection et j'ai continué seul de mon côté dans l'odeur rêche du papillon de nuit qui s'était grillé à la flamme de ma lampe à huile. Je me sentais étrangement calme parce que tu n'avais jamais réellement besoin de nous, alors je flânais. Mais je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai vu ta lampe, celle à laquelle tu avais accroché un ruban pour la reconnaître, abandonnée, couchée au sol à moitié étouffée dans ses parois de verre et que personne ne répondait quand je t'appelais... J'ai pressé le pas. Et là, je t'ai vu, adossée à la haie, ta robe toute fripée, en train de remettre ton peigne dans tes cheveux et j'ai dû crier quelque chose comme :

« Helen, non de dieu ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Je t'ai pris par les épaules, elles étaient nues et froides à cause de la robe très échancrée. Tu m'as répondu que oui, évidemment, tu avais l'air sincèrement étonné que je m'inquiète, mais je te savais habile à mentir. Tu avais l'air étonné aussi quand je t'ai dit qu'on t'attendait tous les quatre depuis longtemps. Je t'ai demandé ce qui t'était arrivé en regardant ta robe, tu as ri et as répondu que tu avais laissé ta lampe pour ne pas qu'on te trouve et que tu avais trébuché sur une racine. Honnêtement, à ce moment là, je pensais que tu me menais en bateau et je n'aimais pas ça. Alors je t'ai demandé si savais où était Chaterlay. Non, comme par hasard, mais tu as ajouté « justement je le cherchais avant... » et moi : « pourquoi, avant quoi ? » et toi, soupirant comme si c'était une évidence « Mais, enfin Nikola, parce qu'en le trouvant, j'aurais gagné la partie. » Et là, j'ai commencé à douter, à me dire que j'avais peut-être tiré des conclusions hâtives.

Puis j'entendis « enfin, maintenant, je ne le cherche plus... » Alors j'ouvris de grand yeux, mes craintes se ravivèrent et tu poursuivis en hésitant un peu « je ne le cherche plus parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... d'indéfinissable – tu pointas du pouce l'allée qui s'enfonçait de l'autre côté de la haie, je me crispai immédiatement, paniqué- ne me regarde pas comme ça Nikola! » « Helen qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ! »

« Ce n'était pas humain, je ne saurais même pas le décrire... » « Helen... » « j'étais là, en train de le chercher, et j'ai entendu du bruit alors, j'étais quasiment certaine que c'était lui, je me suis cachée dans une zone d'ombre, prête à le surprendre mais alors... j'ai vu passer quelque chose juste devant moi, c'était rapide, brutal, animal, mais humain à la fois, tourmenté, apeuré mais certainement féroce, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel, Nikola, et ce n'était pas mon imagination non plus, si seulement tu pouvais te figurer ça, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi étrange et d'aussi beau d'une certaine façon. Alors peu importe la partie et tant pis si je ne trouve pas ce nigaud d'Herbert, ne m'attendez pas, je veux absolument savoir ce que c'était... » Tu n'as sans doute pas compris sur le coup, Helen, pourquoi soudain, je t'avais brusquement serré dans mes bras à t'en faire éclater, en riant de tout mon soul et en te répétant que je te détestais. Je pense que si tu avais eu le temps, tu m'en aurais voulu mais le hurlement qui suivit nous pétrifia tous les deux. C'était un cri de douleur plus que de peur, un cri d'homme et je pense que tu savais déjà ce que tu allais trouver quand tu t'élanças entre les hautes haies en me tirant par le bras.

Alors il y eut Chaterlay, inerte dans un cul de sac, ses grandes balafres dans le dos et la jambe et demi qui lui restait. Puis il y eut le physicien Tesla qui dut s'accroupir pour ne pas défaillir à la vue du moignon, et le docteur Helen Magnus, qui tremblait de tout son corps et suait à grosses perles en nouant fermement ce qu'elle trouvait de tissus autour du genou qui n'en n'était plus un. Nigel déboula, interdit, blanc, je dirais même vert, puis repartit chercher de l'aide parce que tu lui hurlais dessus, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ça. Des hommes, un brancard, toi qui disais qu'il ne fallait pas le bouger tant que...maintenant, ça ne coule plus à flot, vous pouvez y aller, puis le lit blanc, Herbert qui rouvrait de petits yeux douloureux avant de replonger aussitôt, et toi, qui profitais d'une pause pour vomir tes Gooseberries dans le lavabo à l'abris de tous regards, sauf de celui de Nigel, que tu choyais comme un petit frère et qui me raconta ensuite qu'il t'avais même tenu les cheveux.

Les JJ et moi qui nous regardions les pieds, moi qui leur résumais tout, eux qui m'écoutaient. Le médecin du quartier, qui, une fois arrivé, demanda qui avait dispensé les premiers soins, qui, quand il sut, s'étonna silencieusement mais posa sa large main sur ton épaule en gage de réconfort et te bénit, l'air d'être comme touché par la grâce. Puis les premiers invités prirent la fuite devant le carnage, petit à petit, et J&J spéculaient au sujet de l'animal, ils ne mordaient pas vraiment à ta version, tous les deux trop rationnels en un sens. Druitt demanda tout de même à Nigel si Herbert s'était montré importun avec toi, Nigel n'en savait rien, quant à moi, je me suis contenté de rire jaune. Je le qualifiais de rationnel ? Exception faite du sujet « la vierge Magnus immaculée ». Comment a-t-il réagit quand il a dû se rendre à l'évidence que tu ne l'étais pas, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y aurait anguille sous roche entre vous à ce niveau-là.

Quand Watson te tira par le bras pour que tu ailles te reposer un peu, j'ai réellement cru que le tumulte s'achèverait là pour cette nuit.

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant au moment où on commençait à négocier un cochet pour le fiacre, on entendit des coups de feu et la garde déboula en bataillon, la petite foule d'invités qui restait se rua en tous sens pour éviter l'arrestation, je m'accrochai à ton bras, Nigel à ma manche, Druitt et Watson crièrent ton nom dans la foule. On ne voyait plus que le sommet de leur crâne bondir à notre recherche au milieu des visages tirés, et bientôt, enveloppés dans l'afflux, ils disparurent. Alors Nigel eut la brillante idée de nous extraire de la masse pour courir vers les écuries. Tu protestais, il fallait retrouver les autres, mais au son des coups de sifflets, des cris et des aboiements à l'approche, tu te ravisas. Je détestais les chevaux, tu sais pourquoi, mais dans cette précipitation, la question de broncher ne se posa même pas. En plus, regagner au trot le centre de Londres, dans la fine lueur qui naissait sur la Tamise, le cliquetis des sabots et le ronflement du vent... on aurait pu faire pire.

« Helen, est-ce une heure pour rentrer seule ? » J'entends encore la voix perplexe de ton père, assourdie parcequ'il avait le nez dans un grimoire, quand on franchit le seuil après avoir raccompagné Nigel chez lui. Et toi « je ne suis pas seule papa » et lui qui me voit arriver derrière toi « Ah, Mr Tesla, bonsoir, ou bonjour devrais-je dire. D'où sortez-vous ces chevaux ? » « De chez les Chaterlay, on leur les fera ramener demain papa, j'irai chercher un coursier. » « Dans quel état tu es encore ! Ta robe... » « Je sais, je sais, je suis navrée. Est-ce que Nikola peut rester ? » « Bien sûr, bien sûr, la chambre d'ami du premier est mieux chauffée, d'ailleurs. Helen, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » « C'est une longue histoire... » « Que tu vas partager tout de suite ! » « Papa, s'il vous plait, vraiment, je suis épuisée, ça peut attendre, non ? » « Attendre jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, allons, raconte donc ... Helen !...Helen reviens ici ! » « Mais papa ! » « Et tu ne hausses pas le ton, jeune fille ! » « Je viens de sauver la vie d'un homme! Et maintenant, je vais dormir, voilà tout ! ». Ton père resta immobile, stupéfait, et pourtant il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre le pater, il écarquilla les yeux encore plus grand quand il te vit me tirer par la main dans ta chambre et lancer « Nikola dort dans ma chambre, avec moi ! Et ce n'est pas une requête ! » avant de claquer violemment la porte derrière nous et de fermer le verrou.

Tu t'es assise rageusement pour quitter tes chaussures, j'avais encore le dos contre la porte et je t'ai regardé, sans doute médusé. « Tu ne le connais que trop peu, Nikola, lui aussi a ses secrets, ses petites cachotteries dont je ne sais rien, et je ne peux pas les souffrir ! Je peux te garantir que s'il ne les dévoile pas, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un tour important, d'énorme, j'en suis certaine ! Les recherches qu'il fait n'ont rien d'ordinaire, c'est tout ce que je sais, il vit dans un autre monde. Tu vois cette chose que j'ai vu là-bas, tu peux être sûr que ça a un rapport, d'après le peu que j'ai pu deviner, mais jamais il ne me confiera quoique ce soit, même s'il sait parfaitement que ça me met hors de moi, alors qu'il ne prétende pas me sermonner à propos de Ma réticence à lui... » « très bien, très bien, mais je n'ai porté aucun jugement, inutile de se mettre dans cet état, tu risquerais d'exploser » tu as soupiré : « ça se voyait dans ton regard, mais tu as raison dans tous les cas, je vais me faire couler un bain ». Je m'assis sur le lit et entendis le grincement de tes pieds contre la porcelaine du bain.

Un peu après, j'ai toqué à la porte prétextant te proposer un tasse de thé, claironnant « qui a dit que la fête était finie ? » comme j'avais depuis longtemps gagné la réputation d'être infatigable, ça t'a fait glousser de dépit alors, appuyé dans au cadre de la porte, j'ai essayé de te faire rire encore et ça a pris, ça a pris au point que tu me dises « crois-moi, Nikola tu as besoin d'un passage sous l'eau aussi, et puis, il y a largement assez de place pour deux ».

C'était charmant de partager ton bain, Helen. Même si la neige diaprée à la surface gâchait l'essentiel, la vue, évidement. Je me souviens que quand nous en sommes sorti, tes cheveux, très mouillés, te tombaient, tendus, jusqu'au-dessous des fesses. On s'était installé en peignoir près du feu pour sécher, entre quelques chamailleries, tu me mettais au courant des derniers commérages d'Oxford, nominations des professeurs, titularisation des derniers diplômés, déception des recalés, petites corruptions des jurys, qui fricotait avec qui et pourquoi, liste des couples potentiels entre les garçons de l'école et les filles du beau monde, résumé de nos dernières idées de génie, long débat sur l'existence ou non de l'âme, sur l'existence ou non d'un sens de l'existence et d'un sens de ce sens, matière pou forces, nature ou divin, liberté ou déterminisme bref, nos divagations et nos préoccupations habituelles. Et tu ne te tenais pas assez loin de moi.

« Donc tu m'invites explicitement et de sang-froid jusque dans ta chambre, dans ton bain, puis probablement dans ton lit pour que nous déterminions, entre autres, si l'homme est libre ou déterminé ? Si après ça, je me jette sur toi pour t'embrasser, qu'en déduiras-tu, jugeras-tu que je suis un homme déterminé ? » Tu as ri et répondu « déterminé à recevoir une gifle, oui, précisément... » « Et tu voudrais me déterminer à prendre la menace au sérieux ? Dans ce cas, Helen, je te conseille d'avoir l'air plus déterminée que ça » « Inutile, je te sais bien trop indéterminé pour tenter quoique ce soit de ce genre. » « Est-ce que c'est un défi ? » « Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, à toi de le déterminer. » « C'est réellement problématique parce que je me refuse catégoriquement à te donner un baiser qui aura été déterminé » « Alors donne-moi en un qui soit libre. » Le mot libre mourut sur tes lèvres, où sur les miennes, nul ne sait.

Déterminé ou non, il fut certainement indéterminable, le baiser : trop bref pour durer indéterminément, trop dévorateur pour rester déterminément chaste. Taquin, séducteur, mémorable en tout cas, comme les très rares d'avant, baisers d'au revoir, de fin d'année qui avaient encore besoin d'un prétexte pour s'échanger et les quelques moins rares d'après, que je n'ai pas besoin de te décrire. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que, outre le sourire énigmatique qu'il nous a fait involontairement porter pendant quelques jours, il n'a absolument changé, n'a rien formalisé, ni déterminé. On s'est endormi, discutant et se taquinant, s'exaspérant, comme d'ordinaire et au matin, tu étais la même Helen Magnus, moi le même Nikola Tesla et nous deux ensemble les mêmes têtes de cochons arrogants et inséparables. Exactement comme nous le serons encore demain matin, Helen, quand tu te réveilleras, puisque tu viens enfin de t'endormir.

Sur ces derniers mots, Nikola se leva du sofa.

* * *

Maintenant vous jubilez et vos joues s'accaparent d'un sourire qui grimace et dont vous craignez qu'il ne se scelle, gravé à jamais en plis odieux. Vous l'avez enfin obtenu, votre petit pandémonium et même à cet instant, le dos irrité contre le tapis du salon à chaque assaut passionné de Cartney, vous n'avez que ça en tête, l'épouvantable brasier d'une revanche enfin assouvie. Règle numéro un en ce monde : Perdition des uns égale bien être des autres. Vous avez envie d'une mission, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Ca viendra probablement bientôt. Apparemment, quelqu'un était entré dans l'autre appartement, donc quelqu'un en avait après vous, ce qui vous force à rester dans l'ombre pour les jours prochains, mais dès qu'il sera identifié, le petit curieux en question sera à vous.

Ils le disent partout, parlent du « phénomène » ou du « cas » soleil noir comme de l'intrigue la plus tordue du siècle, en font involontairement sa publicité. Les émissions télévisées pullulent qui l'évoquent et engendrent des débats sans fin « le soleil noir est condamnable parce qu'il tue, oui mais il semble tuer pour rétablir une justice, oui mais la fin ne justifie pas les moyens, gnagnagna, aucune vie n'a le droit d'être sacrifiée au nom d'une cause... » Des tartines d'idioties très conformes, qui mettent en évidence la platitude des arguments des deux camps. Alors que clairement, s'il y a un nid de cafard chez vous, vous ne cherchez pas midi à 14 heures, vous l'éliminez, point. Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, alors c'est l'invasion garantie. Il fallait nous court-circuiter avant, maintenant, l'engrenage est en route, il est trop tard.

Il n'y a pas de dissertation à bâtir sur le dos du soleil noir, il n'y a qu'un choix initial et primaire, choix de croire, d'oser livrer sa confiance, ou choix de ne pas croire et de s'engouffrer, tête dans le sable, un peu plus dans l'erreur. Mais l'évidence, tôt ou tard, de la noblesse de nos intentions, gagnera les esprits revêches. Sans compter qu'il y a aussi ceux qui condamnent ouvertement mais qui, dans l'intimité, devant leur écran d'ordinateur, reconnaissent la monstruosité des victimes du soleil noir, s'inscrivent aux forums des convaincus et espèrent en secret. Il y a facebook et twitter, les sites de fan, les fake qui prétendent se faire porte-parole du soleil noir, les sites de mystiques qui voient dans le soleil noir la manifestation terrestre d'un dieu, les sites de délateurs, les sites d'opposition, les sites de fanatiques, les sites de partisans qui grossissent et grossissent de jour en jour. Tant pis si vous vous êtes fait retirer le cas Addisson par Lawrence, une telle popularité, avec la réunion des adeptes qui se prépare, c'est une excellente nouvelle...

* * *

_ Oh mon dieu... Soupira Henry.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Doc, c'est un carnage, j'ai même croisé des gosses avec des t-shirt estampillés soleil noir.

_ Déjà ? Où en est la recherche sur Luisa Schedule ?

_ En cours, c'est long, je l'ai lancé dans toutes les bases de données possibles et imaginables. Oh, il y a autre chose, je fouillais dans les archives de la SCIU, et je suis tombé là-dessus.

_ Une faille dans la sécurité ?

_ I peine 2 heures, une effraction, mais il n'y a pas de suite au dossier.

_ Bizarre. Gardez un œil là-dessus.

_ Où est-ce que vous allez ?

_ Essayer de faire causer un peu les gens du mob, je sais que certains sont en contact avec la Sciu.

_ Besoin de moi ?

_ Non ça ira Henry, merci. »

* * *

_ « Quoi ? Demanda Helen.

_ Rien c'est juste la première fois que je vous vois faire ça. Grommela Henry.

_ Ca arrive rarement, profitez-en. Tiens, La gueule, fais passer l'eau par ici.

Il y eut un rire mêlé au bruit des bulles.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'appelez « la gueule » ?

_ Une de mes employées a le béguin pour ses fossettes et l'a surnommé comme ça.

_ Kate Freelander ? questionna l'autre type.

_ Trop tard mon grand, elle est prise.

_ Elles le sont toutes !

Rires. Clapotis des bulles.

_ Et vous doc ? tenta la Gueule

_ Je me fais vieille pour ça.

_ Ah ah ah, vieille, non mais tu l'entends ?! Moi j'ai une théorie, c'est qu'elle cache son jeu, la Magnus, mais que de temps à autre, grrrow, il y a un chanceux, et alors quand ça arrive, pfoulala, exactement comme pour la... Expliqua-t-il.

Rires, clapotis.

_ Il a raison ? dit Henry, un sourcil curieux relévé.

_ Ah, regarde le petit sourire en coin qui veut tout dire, vous vous trahissez toute seule, doc ! Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

[...]

_ Absolument rien. Sans blague Magnus, c'est la Sciu, fuites d'information, paf, ils les colmatent. Par contre, je sais quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait vous plaire. Parait que vous êtes après le soleil noir. Bah on dit qu'ils organisent une sorte de réunion secrète ou je sais pas quoi, en tout cas des gens, des partisans, ont été contactés et tout... Assura l'autre type.

Le bruit des bulles cessa. Elle leva la tête.

_ Qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda Henry

_ Un vieux pote avec qui j'étais à l'école m'a sous-entendu qu'il y serait. Il a dit qu'il risquait gros s'il disait quoique ce soit. Très gros.

Le clapotis reprit, puis s'arrêta à nouveau, remplacé par un soupir.

_ Je veux son nom et son adresse.

_ Je peux pas Magnus, s'il lui arrive une couille...

Le clapotis reprit, suivi d'un silence, puis d'une autre série de bulles, d'un autre silence. Elle fronça les sourcils, sa contrariété emplit la pièce.

_ Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai rendu service ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche qui lui donna envie de rire au fond.

_ Beaucoup, je sais mais... hésita le type.

_ Alors rends-moi service, tu veux ?

Il la fixa. Elle ne silla pas, se mordait les joues pour ne pas pouffer et perdre toute crédibilité. Les autres les observaient, jonglant des yeux d'elle à lui, de lui à elle. La gueule, surtout, se concentrait sur l'échange, tendu, la main cramponnée à son m16, juste au cas où, parce qu'il connaissait Magnus, savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout et compterait sur lui. Mais l'autre finit par lâcher prise « Rodney Moron, 68 Paul Scott street, ici à Old City ».

* * *

68 Paul Scott street. Elle enfila le collier au soleil noir, cacha un mouchoir humide dans sa manche, toqua à la deuxième porte du pallier. Attendit. Un homme ouvrit, grand, assez jeune, cheveux très noirs, barbu, l'air intellectuel, lunettes épaisses à l'angle légèrement asymétrique et cernes sous les yeux, un peu nerveux. Elle ne dit rien, il la regarda, loucha sur le pendentif, longuement, la regarda à nouveaux mais d'un air entendu cette fois, ouvrit la porte en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

_ « Je n'attendais pas de visite, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

_ Nous voulions simplement nous assurer de votre présence en bonne et due forme et non, merci.

Il se crispa. Elle s'évertua à ne pas chanceler ni glousser.

_ Je serai là, bien sûr, c'est un honneur, mais, je me demandais... pourquoi moi ?

_ J'imagine que votre profil a su plaire. » Elle se mit à marcher de long en large dans le salon pour se défaire de cette sensation de partir en arrière et parce que ça faisait toujours impression de marcher. « Vous avez reçu toutes les recommandations nécessaires ? »

_ Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

_ Vous les avez détruites ?

Elle s'approcha un peu...

_ Non, hésita-t-il, pas encore, j'aurais déjà dû?

Encore un peu...

_ Bien sûr que vous auriez dû, crétin, ça vous aurait évité ça !

De derrière, elle l'attrapa par la nuque et lui plaqua le mouchoir contre la bouche, il se débattit fiévreusement d'abord, au point qu'elle manqua le lâcher plusieurs fois, puis, petit à petit, plus mollement, et enfin, plus du tout, s'écroula au sol dans un grand boum, endormi pour plusieurs heures. Sur ce, elle éclata de rire, dû s'asseoir pour s'en remettre. Elle enfila une paire de gants et commença à fouiller : téléphone, ordinateur, poches, sacs, tiroirs, placards, salle de bain, même le frigo. Puis revint au salon en désespoir de cause, se mit à réfléchir, puis à rire, évidemment, évidemment. Elle s'approcha du corps mou et recommença, poches, poches, poches et il était là, le message. Parfait.

Quand Mr Moron se réveilla, sa joue le picotait comme après une gifle et il reposait, assis, bras noués dans le dos, jambes attachées entre elles et à sa chaise. La grande femme brune de tout à l'heure, face à lui, appuyée contre le bureau, retirait des gants ensanglantés et lui jetait un regard particulièrement condescendant.

_ Je rectifie ce que j'ai dit, lança-t-elle, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi vous avez été choisi.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Cracha-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire.

_ Mr Moron, soyons honnêtes, si quelqu'un apprend que je suis ici, vous êtes mort, et moi, disons que, j'ai tout intérêt à me sauver très, très rapidement. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? La logique voudrait que je vous tue moi-même, en fait, mais, entre nous, je préfèrerais vous éviter ça. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Alors personne ne doit l'apprendre?

_ Bravo Mr Moron, vous voyez, quand vous voulez !

_ D'où vient ce sang ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

_ Simple précaution pour garder un œil sur vous, et vous protéger si besoin, rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez aucune marque.

_ Quoi ?! Mais...

_ Il faut que je parte, je suis navrée, merci pour tout ! C'était bien ! Oh et rappelez-vous de mieux tenir votre langue cette fois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir à venir à votre secours, encore moins d'avoir à regretter que vous soyez en vie... Ah, j'oubliais ! » Elle lui détacha les mains « Si nous sommes amenés à nous revoir, quelques soient les circonstances, mon visage vous est tout à fait inconnu, compris ? »

Elle sortit.

* * *

_ Alors qu'est-ce-que ça a donné la piste Sciu ? Demanda Henry. Il sut dès qu'il la vit entrer qu'il y avait du nouveau à sa façon de marcher plus sautillante. Elle embaumait de sa fragrance spéciale : vient de découvrir quelque chose de bon, non, de très bon.

_ Rien du tout, chantonna –t-elle.

« Ou peut-être qu'elle est juste perchée à nouveau » songea-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Rien sur la Sciu, mais j'ai mieux, bieeeen mieux ! Reprit-elle, le regard pétillant.

« Ou alors les deux ! » Se corrigea-t-il.

_ Mieux ?

_ Vous verrez ! Meeting à 19h, Henry, prévenez tout le monde, il va falloir qu'on se prépare longuement pour ça, parce qu'il se pourrait bien que ce soit le tournant à ne surtout pas rater. En attendant, je vais prendre un bain, mais quand je dis un bain, je dis LE bain Henry, LE bain, autrement dit, quiconque m'appelle s'expose à mes foudres ! Les foudres du docteur Helen Magnus, pas n'importe lesquelles ! 19h, Henry, 19h pile, même pour Will !

« Définitivement perchée. » conclut-il avec un sursaut de hâte, comme infecté par sa contagion d'enthousiasme.

« Et bah ça promet... » murmura-t-il.

* * *

_(Merci d'avance Kami si tu passes par-là pour la relecture)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_ Je peux pas croire qu'on va faire ça. Murmura Henry pour la cinquième fois. La réunion qui avait commencé la veille se prolongeait ce matin.

_ C'est drôle.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Vous avez presque l'air paisible, est-ce que c'est possible ?

_ Oui, Will, ça s'appelle relativiser, ou plutôt peser les choses à leur juste mesure.

_ Et sur une échelle de 1 à 10 vous mesurez ça à combien ?

_ Elaboration 10/10, préparation 10/10, équipement 10/10. Difficulté de la mission 10. Mais moyenne globale: inconnue. Le vent est en notre faveur si je puis dire, mais rien, peut-être, ne se déroulera comme prévu.

_ Oh merci Helen ! Vraiment, merci ! Alors pourquoi se fracasser la cervelle en vains babillages ? Tu le reconnais toi-même, le plan ne servira à rien de toute façon! Alors, on improvisera comme d'habitude. C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait de mieux, non ? Improviser. Mais non, il faut qu'on perde notre temps et qu'on se laisse gâcher la fête, tout ça parce que ton boys band ne parvient pas à comprendre l'abîme ontologique qu'il y a entre idée et réalité, entre élaborer un plan et se jeter dans...

_ Tesla, vous ne vous lassez jamais ? Grogna Declan.

_ Bref, ce que Nikola essaye de dire, coupa Helen, c'est : surtout, pas de panique si vous ne pouvez pas vous y tenir à la lettre, l'essentiel reste d'avoir en tête le but ultime de votre action et d'y parvenir sans nous compromettre. Et à la moindre alerte, on se retire, pas de remords, pas de risques superflus, pas d'actions héroïques de dernières minutes, compris ? Elle appuya la fin de sa phrase d'un lourd regard au vampire puis poursuivit. En attendant ce soir, dormez, prenez des forces, détendez-vous.

Peu de temps après, Will, Declan et Henry laissèrent le bureau libre aux soupirs renfrognés de Tesla, jambes croisées dans un fauteuil, un pied qui se balançait légèrement en l'air, coudes déployés sur les accoudoirs, mains nouées et qui se tordaient devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

_ Oh non, Nikola, épargne-moi ton scepticisme, par pitié... Prédit-elle

_ Non, ca n'a rien à voir Helen, mais Mr Hide dans la matrix...

_ Adam ? Et bien quoi ?

_ Il a dit que tu l'avais tué trois fois...

_ Vraiment ? Il a dit ça ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocente.

_ Pardon? Attends, je n'y suis pour rien s'il se fait des films.

Elle se leva et réajusta sa robe, se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Helen...pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Reprit Nikola, moue dubitative et sourcils froncés comme pour percer à travers le brouillard.

_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Le type est bipolaire et paranoïaque, pour l'amour du ciel!

_ Pas crédible Helen, alleeeer, dis-moi. Raconte. Helen, reste ici, Helen attends ! Helen ! HELEN ! Rah ! Saleté de vieille british maniérée, frustrée, sexuellement frustrée dirais-je même, aigrie, hypocrite, intéressée, prétentieuse, toxico-MYTHOMANE ! Cria-t-il à la porte qui venait de se refermer après elle.

Elle en riait encore un peu en enfilant sa blouse de laboratoire, l'esprit ailleurs au point qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le grand carton ceinturé de scotch sur la table. Elle s'approcha, trouva un post-it perché dessus. La patte d'Henry, reconnaissable à son mélange hérétique de lettres en script et de caractères traditionnelles disait « Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je le récupère plutôt que Will, ) » En effet, plaçant un œil en face d'un angle fendu, elle vit les mnémotropes.

Elle manqua renverser la chaise dans son élan de contentement et trancha l'emballage de quelques coups de scalpels extatiques.

Elle était enfin de retour, cette sensation d'être attirée en arrière, de peser plus lourd que son propre corps, de fondre, de plonger, de revivre ce qui se voulait perdu à jamais...Puis d'envahir un corps étranger ? Bizarre. Nikola, elle entrait de nouveau dans sa mémoire, non, impossible, et pourtant.

__ Tu n'aurais pas vu Helen ? demanda Druit_

__ Pas depuis ce matin en Chimie. Pourquoi ?_

__ James et Griffin non plus..._

__ Bah, elle traine probablement dans les cachots à torturer des pauvres bêtes avec des aiguilles pour inventer un nouveau vaccin, ou pour comprendre la fonction secondaire de l'appendice rénal chez les iguanes de Guyane, ou en train de poser nue pour des cours de dessin à l'académie des filles, ou en train de se salir les mains pour aider un accouchement, ou en train de refuser une demande de fiançailles dans la roseraie, ou d'apprendre à manier un fusil quelque part dans une vieille grange, ou de boire trop de vin dans la tour interdite pour oublier un télégramme de son père qui annonce qu'il repart en voyage, ou de suivre un séminaire sur la pensée hégélienne, ou de fabriquer du poison dans la salle de chimie, ou de s'amuser à choquer les premières années en traduisant Sade à haute voix dans la bibliothèque, ou, enfin Helen, sa routine habituelle en somme... _

__ Pardon ? _

__ En résumé, je ne sais pas où elle est, donc tu peux lâcher mon bras. Soupira Nikola qui s'était enfin donné la peine de relever la tête de son livre. Le regard qu'il reçut suffit à lui faire savoir que John le blâmait grandement pour ces paroles, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses._

__ Inutile de me joncher comme ça, il n'y a là rien qu'elle ne reconnaisse elle-même. _

_John ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se ressaisir et de répondre._

__ Cela ne signifie pas qu'il faille en faire étalage, Tesla, sa seule témérité suffira à lui attirer des ennuis, pas besoin d'en rajouter, ni de s'en vanter. _

__ Oh, je n'en rajoute pas, en fait, je pensais que tu savais. Watson te raconte tout sur tout, parait-il. Peu importe, si tu préfères ne rien entendre, je saurais me taire à l'avenir._

_Nikola se redressa ensuite, le salua et lui abandonna son fauteuil, un sourire en coin. De deux pierres l'une, songea-t-il : premièrement, Druitt questionnerait Watson et lui en voudrait secrètement, deuxièmement, il avait clairement fait comprendre à ce grand nigaud qu'il ne s'initierait pas si vite au mode de vie qu'ils entretenaient tous les quatre, qu'il n'embrasserait pas de sitôt leur fierté ni leur dérision et surtout qu'il était loin de pouvoir prétendre connaître Helen. _

_Sectaire, Nikola, sectaire. Elle lui disait souvent qu'il l'était un peu trop et c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un devait approcher la bande, c'était lui le premier à montrer les dents, à montrer que nul autre n'était censé y trouver une place, sauf pour Nigel, soyons honnête, Nigel avait été une sorte de petite révélation, sans doute parce qu'il avait un sacré second degrés et avec ses deux ans de moins il était encore immunisé contre les prétentions viriles et grotesques, sans dire qu'il aimait Helen comme une grande sœur. Tout le contraire de Druitt._

_En parlant de Nigel, il l'aurait bien entrainé faire un tour sur les docs pour le cuivre, le môme pratiquait le négoce comme une langue maternelle, un as, un maestro, un virtuose. _

__ Debout pouilleux d'incontinent! Tambourina-t-il contre la porte du second étage étiquetée Griffin._

_En vain. Déçu, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa propre chambre et ne remarqua qu'après coup le loquet déverrouillé._

__ Helen ?!_

__ La ferme, je lis. _

_Ah oui, il avait oublié de mentionner cette possibilité à Druitt : elle pouvait aussi se trouver dans sa chambre. Depuis le début de cette nouvelle année, elle s'était auto-délivrée la permission de prendre cette habitude. Il faudrait qu'il cesse d'être surpris de trouver son par-dessus et son chapeau sur la chaise, ses souliers renversés au coin du lit, sa longue silhouette à plat ventre sur le matelas, genoux pliés, les pieds battants l'air doucement ou se frottant l'un contre l'autre dans les bas blancs, en appui sur les coudes au-dessus d'un livre ouvert, l'hermine endormie sur son dos ou tendant un museau curieux par-dessus son épaule au bruit des pages qu'elle tournait._

__ Et qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_

__ Des notes._

__ Mais encore ?_

_Elle se tourna de côté pour le regarder, la petite bête bondit dans un couinement de protestation._

__ Tes notes de bas de page sur Ampère, enfin, autant que tes pattes de mouche me le permettent._

__ Et les rats ?_

__ Ceux qui ne sont pas morts sont désormais vaccinés contre la méningite. Oh et il y en a un qui a inoculé je ne sais quoi qui lui décolore la peau et le rend aveugle, je me demande si le virus n'a pas muté ou..._

__ Tu as l'air plus que maussade._

__ Pas maussade, contrariée, si ça avait marché j'aurais pu contester les dernières thèses de mon parrain, il pense que le vaccin fonctionne parce que le virus stagne quand il n'a plus de quoi se nourrir, mais c'est faux, c'est parce que les cellules elles-mêmes libèrent quelque chose qui neutralise ses toxines et..._

__ D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, on ira te chercher d'autres rats. _

_Elle sourit en roulant les yeux de dépit et les replongea dans le livre._

__ Je sais que mes notes sont passionnantes, Helen, mais..._

__ C'est du pur génie ! Je suis certaine que tu ne t'en rends même pas..._

__ Tout compte fait ce n'est pas plus mal que tu sois là, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. _

_Il s'approcha du bureau et souleva une toile rêche. Helen sauta du lit en reconnaissant une sorte de microscope. _

__ L'autre jour, comme je t'ai vu travailler pendant la nuit, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile. Regarde._

__ Il s'allume ! Cria-t-elle._

__ Double éclairage, un en dessous, et un au-dessus, j'ai ajouté une lentille aussi, pour allonger la focale, comme ça, tu devrais pouvoir agrandir un peu pl..._

_Il y eut un grincement de parquet, un heurt charnel puis quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux et quand le léger assaut de douleur le sortit de sa torpeur, au moment où un talon nu s'enfonça dans son mollet, il prit pleinement conscience qu'elle les chavirait sur le lit et que quiconque d'un tantinet bienséant n'aurait pas approuvé l'ardeur avec laquelle elle se frottait à lui, la démence avec laquelle il s'abreuvait du bruissement des jupons en coton contre son pantalon soyeux et de la brûlure des deux corps en dessous. Le jeu gardait quelque chose d'enfantin avec la masse de tissus et de voilages qui les limitaient, qui préservait leurs peaux intactes et qu'ils ne songèrent pas vraiment à repousser, mais il dura._

Deux étages plus haut, Tesla se tenait le front comme pour presser au dehors cette désagréable impression d'avoir son crâne pris d'assaut.

_Alors quand ils sortirent tous deux pour diner, éclatants, cheveux hérissés, joues pourpres, lèvres gonflées, quelques regards cocasses les suivirent. Nigel, contre toute attente, se passa de questions et quand ils retrouvèrent le duo à la grande table du diner, James leva un sourcil moqueur mais légèrement troublé et le visage de John, son étonnement passé, sembla se raidir à mesure qu'il percevait sur eux quelques détails probants. Le repas débuta en silence, paisible pour Nikola et Helen, un peu gêné, intimidé et un brin révérant pour Nigel, incrédule et désireux de dissimuler une pointe d'inquiétude pour James blafard, blessé et miroitant de rancune pour John. Mais parce qu'il était toujours celui qui aplanissait les pics dans leur atmosphère, Nigel dénicha du fond de ses pitreries une pensée qu'il lança à vau-l'eau et qui se mua en un nouveau de sujet de conversation frivole. Et bien entendu, quand, bien plus tard, James se retira, quittant l'observatoire pour son lit en leur souhaitant « bonne nuit mes libidineux », ils firent tous mine de rire plus ou moins sans comprendre, mais Helen et Nikola partagèrent un coup d'oeil furtif._

Assis au bureau d'Helen, Tesla cracha deux ou trois jurons en frappant sa tempe de la paume d'une main.

_Helen le regardait entre deux mots échangés avec John et Nigel. Puis il y eut ce grand bouleversement à nouveau, le mélange chaotique de multiple décors, Oxford, la terre creuse, un soleil, le laboratoire et le bruit métallique de sa chute exempte de toute douleur et..._

_Elle repense à James enfermé dans le vestibule, et hâte sa course vers cette Helen au dos dansant à chaque pas dans les escaliers. Maudite soit sa main pâle effleurant la rampe, le poignet souple qui la tenait et la finesse statique de son coude, maudite solide posture de son épaule, les minuscules tertres osseux de son dos visibles sur la blancheur nue, entre la ligne de cheveux rouges et le col bas de l'arrière de sa la robe. Cette nuit... Oui, d'après ses fervents souvenirs, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne manque l'occasion de l'intercepter. Elle grimpe les premières marches lorsque la rousse disparait au tournant, débouche sur l'entrée du pont où dandinent masques, plumes et costumes, clignotent les parures de gemmes. Elle s'enfonce dans la foule, ne s'occupe pas des deux pointes de pieds qu'elle écrase au passage transgression autorisée en ce type de circonstances. L'autre se faufile sous le chapiteau fixé tout autour des mâts, elle parvient à suivre jusqu'au comptoir où se vendent les lampions de la veillée. La rousse s'arrête là soudainement, fait volte-face comme si elle avait senti qu'on la suivait. Helen détourne aussitôt les yeux, s'accoude au comptoir où elle fait mine d'observer un lampion, se reproche de manquer de nerfs, de ne pas avoir les tripes de l'affronter en face, une bonne fois pour toute, de trouver un moyen de l'aborder. Les motifs sur le crépon des lampions sont étonnement beaux cette année, des sortes de petits soleils peints en noirs, plutôt originaux mais qui cependant, lui évoquent quelque chose de brouillé. Helen Magnus, murmure-t-elle et puis se lève, absolument résolue cette fois._

Tesla quitta le bureau, la sensation était passée depuis quelques minutes.

Will venait de se réveiller en sursaut d'un rêve lancinant dans lequel il poissait d'eau de pluie, nu contre le ventre nu de son mentor. Reposez-vous, avait-elle conseillé, cruelle ironie puisque souvent, il se réveillait bien plus épuisé qu'il ne l'était en s'assoupissant, possédé par cette ridicule énigme. Il chercha Helen, la trouva allongée sur le sol désinfecté du laboratoire, ses longues jambes dans leur étrange position ressemblaient aux membres désarticulés d'une poupée de bois qu'on aurait abandonné. Il grogna et quand sa colère se laissa raisonner, il saisit ses genoux et ses épaules pour la porter jusqu'au canapé le plus proche. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder, ni de désirer. Elle lui donnait faim. Il voulut rester, hésita, mais il était fâché, la laissa là, passa devant le vase de fourmis, hésita à nouveau, les détruire, mais après tout, elles pourraient sans doute lui délivrer cette fichue réponse... Là-dessus, il se rappela qu'il devait préparer le coffre avec Henry, puis se préparer lui-même aussi parce que Magnus, quelle que soit la profondeur du gouffre qu'elle contemplait à ce moment, serait prête à l'heure tapante.

Vous Luisa, vous vous plantez devant la glace sous les néons pâles qui vous creusent le visage, enfilez votre jean grimpez dans vos bottines, fixez un écouteur à une bretelle, glissez dans une courte tunique, élégante, y attachez votre broche.

Helen sortit du bain, s'arrêta devant la glace, passa les jambes dans un pantalon noir, souple et parfaitement coupé, les orteils dans des escarpins, fixa un micro à la bretelle brodée, ajusta les bonnets sous sa poitrine, passa les bras dans la soie douce qui descendit couvrir son dos, attacha dans sa nuque la chaine du pendentif qui s'installa à la pointe du col plongeant, à la naissance du val entre ses deux seins.

Vous faites un tour sur vous-même, attrapez un crayon et un rouge à lèvre, collez votre nez au miroir et tâchez de vous rendre présentable. C'est un grand soir, le premier d'une longue série.

Helen tourna sur elle-même, se rapprocha de son reflet, colora légèrement ses lèvres et ses cils, en espérant que le naturel ferait le reste. Il fallait y aller de toute façon, empêcher que cela ne se reproduise.

Vous recharger les munitions, serrez d'un cran votre ceinture, enfoncez le fin canon dans son petit étui, jetez une jolie veste sur vos épaules, inutile de s'encombrer d'un sac à main, le jeu de clefs suffira. Vous passez la porte, la fermez, descendez les escaliers avec soin.

Helen noua une ceinture à sa taille, y épingla une des puces d'Henry, et y glissa un couteau, couvrit ses épaules nues d'une veste légère dans la poche intérieure de laquelle elle dissimula un semi-automatique. Ses talons claquèrent contre le parquet quand ils quittèrent le tapis pour la mener hors de la chambre. Elle ferma la porte, descendit les marches vers le hall.

Vous sortez

Elle sortit

Vous montez à l'avant de la voiture, prenez une longue inspiration, tournez la clef de contact.

Helen monta à l'avant de la voiture, offrit un signe de tête rassurant à tout le monde. Nikola précisa qu'il aimait sa tenue et posa une main confiante sur son épaule. Henry, Will et Declan, crispés dans la banquette arrière, portaient tous les trois la même expression placide, le trac. Elle mit le moteur en marche.

Vous démarrez.

Helen démarra.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Homme en chemise blanche et grosses lunettes, anneau soleil noir. C'est le seul de la première classe que vous ayez remarqué pour le moment mais il se peut que quelques détails vous aient échappé dans l'épaisseur chaude de la foule. Vous vous répétez une dixième fois le programme de la réunion. Minuit : discours, minuit quarante : communion générale, une heure 15 : cérémonie des paumes et puis, la seconde classe quitte les lieux, restent pour la suite, les membres suprêmes, qu'ils fallait repérer dans la foule pendant la soirée, tous reconnaissables à un bijou, boucle de ceinture, bouton de manchettes, ou autres. Ceux-là sont les anciens, héritiers, partisans de longue date, de l'époque où on coulait encore de précieux ornements pour nos précieux donateurs, de l'époque ou le soleil n'était pas encore tombé dans l'oubli dont on l'extirpera ce soir. Etre vigilent, toujours. Pas trop de bruits, ni de scandale, pas d'émeutes, pas de sang, de la discrétion et beaucoup, beaucoup de distinction.

Will suivait Helen des yeux avec une concentration qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Elle naviguait lentement entre les corps inconnus, de slalome en slalome, pâle, noble, en paix. Tesla, vaguement immobile de l'autre côté de la salle, les mains négligemment postées sur les hanches, dans sa gestuelle si typique, un peu féminine, non ce n'était pas le mot, disons, sophistiquée, ampoulée, portait ce même air lui aussi, air de ne craindre ni vent ni marée, un air de ne pas craindre la mort, empreint d'une sorte de sagesse millésime. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil vers Helen ou vers Henry. Declan suivait Will comme si de rien n'était, grinçant des dents, la mâchoire tendue, son anticipation évidente, comme chez tous les visages qui l'entouraient. Car tous attendaient la même chose : que l'estrade circulaire au centre de la grande salle s'anime. Que les visages du soleil noir lèvent leur voile et les guident sur les premiers pas d'une longue initiation. C'était une très belle salle -le regard d'Henry perdu dans les dorures du haut plafond en témoignait-, une vieille salle de réception à l'extérieur de la ville, compilation d'un goût douteux de différentes modes européenne, Second Empire pour les murs et les rampes d'escaliers, Renaissance pour tout le reste. Will suivait de nouveau Helen des yeux, toujours pâle, noble et en paix, le balancement fluide de ses cheveux noirs où perçait l'étincelle d'argent des boucles d'oreille. Ses lèvres au contour régulier, miroitantes sous l'arrête droite de son nez, elle fixait un homme en chemise blanche. Et l'homme en chemise blanche la fixait aussi.

_ Qui est-ce ? Souffla Will dans son micro.

_ Rodney Moron à qui j'ai implanté la puce qu'on a suivie jusqu'ici. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Il vous a reconnu on dirait.

_ Bien sûr qu'il m'a reconnu, on ne m'oublie pas si vite.

_ Vous passez trop de temps avec Tesla.

_ Je peux vous entendre. Crépita la voix dématérialisée de Nikola. Helen, par tous les diables, qu'as-tu fait à ce vieux bougre, il a l'air complètement traumatisé!

_ Non, il était comme ça avant. Et arrête de l'observer, il va le sentir.

_ Wow, comme quoi la nature ne nous gâte pas tous équitablement. Bon quand est-ce que ça s'active ? Je pensais qu'une mission d'infiltration avec toi serait plus...

_ C'est toi qui voulais venir.

_ Je commence à le regretter.

_ Continue de faire l'enfant et je te vide mon chargeur entre les yeux.

_ Tu seras bien avancée après ça. Tu penses qu'il y aura un cocktail ?

Le cercle s'éclaira. Six figures virent l'occuper, un vieil homme, quatre plus jeunes et une très jeune femme. La salle fit silence et les premiers mots résonnèrent. Tous les six prirent la parole tour à tour, jouant chacun de leur rhétorique naturelle. C'était un beau discours, parfaitement orchestré, un peu dialogué, sur la justice, la vérité, la beauté, comme seule et même destinée de l'humanité, quelque chose d'assez traditionnel en somme -d'où les longs soupirs de Nikola- mais qui, au fil du temps, prenait des accents nouveaux qui se répercutaient en frémissements enthousiastes de la foule, en approbations puis en applaudissements ça et là. La jeune fille devait être Luisa, songea Helen. Elle l'aurait imaginé plus veille et plus froide, avec un visage bien plus dur que ces traits vaporeux qui respiraient l'harmonie et une sorte de bonté triste et primaire. Les vierges à l'enfant de Raphaël se rappela-t-elle et l'analogie la frappa. Luisa y compris, tous projetaient une majesté incontestable qui laissait penser qu'ils possédaient une conscience supplémentaire, une lucidité cachée. L'heure était grave, se disait Helen, grave parce que ni leur mot ni leur forme n'avaient quoique ce soit d'extrême au point d'être repoussant, ou au moins alertant, rien donc, qui les auraient facilement condamnés, grave parce qu'ils tenaient en eux tout ce qui parvient toujours à séduire et à inspirer.

N'importe qui dans la salle pouvait braver les seuls commandements qu'ils avaient fixé : pas de débordements quels qu'ils soient, pas d'enregistrements de toute sorte, ils ne vérifieraient pas, ils se contentaient de feindre une confiance aveugle, et pour cette raison, Helen était pratiquement sure que ceux qui s'apprêtaient à huer, hurler -les casseurs, car il y en avait sans doute et elle-même en ferait peut-être partie- ou à filmer, à allumer discrètement le micro de leur téléphone, hésiteraient et même pour beaucoup, se raviseraient. Et quand les mots « pour qu'enfin ce monde qui nous abrite atteigne sa fin et soit notre sanctuaire » s'installèrent dans l'assemblée, et planèrent, soulevés par leur tonalité mystique, Helen sursauta.

« Désormais, il vous faut faire le choix initial, celui d'en être ou de repartir. A tous ceux qui nous quitteront ce soir, merci, à tous ceux qui doutent, ne vous engagez pas et à ceux qui savent déjà, soyez bienvenus. Qu'à la droite de la ligne de sable que je trace viennent lentement se placer ceux qui seront nos frères. A gauche tous ceux que nous n'aurons pas su convaincre et qui j'espère, nous le pardonneront. »

Un lent remoud ballota la foule, Helen fit signe aux autres de choisir la droite. Puis, le partage fait, la grande moitié de gauche quitta lentement les lieux en chuchotant et les portes se refermèrent, lentement aussi. Helen rajusta son oreillette, certaine d'entendre tôt ou tard un sarcasme d'Henry ou de Nikola. Mais il ne vint pas. Rodney se tenait ferme, droit devant elle. Will réprima un frisson et cette envie pressante de quitter les lieux, sentiment de ne pas être à sa place et que tout le monde le savait, intuition que si personne ne savait rien, son seul inconfort le trahirait, impression d'être pris au piège, murs qui se referment tout autour, manipulé, joué, poupée d'un leurre. Il jeta un œil à son mentor qui semblait presque se plaire à jouer l'indifférence puis à Henry qui haussait des sourcils vaguement inquiets. Ensuite il fallut se mettre en ligne pour recevoir l'approbation des six. Six fantasmagories qui marchaient, planaient dans les rangs en déposant sur le dos des myriades de mains tendues leurs paumes sacrées, bienveillantes. Declan apparut derrière une colonne et s'approcha de Will, ils se regardèrent en silence. Tesla se crispa, il n'appréciait pas ce genre de contact forcé.

Coude à coude avec Rodney, Helen saisit du coin de l'œil son regard dur mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle attendait de voir de près le visage révélé de Luisa Schedule. Elle remit bien en vue le pendentif sur sa poitrine, retira le micro de son oreille et serra les dents à l'approche des six. Ses genoux perdirent leur stabilité l'espace d'un instant et tout à coup, elle eut peur.

Ils la regardèrent en souriant, semblant lire, gravés aux tréfonds de sa pensée, ces hiéroglyphes inconnus d'elle-même. Six absolument percutants, affreusement puissants et qui posèrent tous, l'un après l'autre, dans leur démarche rigide et contrôlée, leur paume sur sa main, mais elle ne put sourire. Arrivée à son niveau, Luisa sourit par contre, et s'attarda en face d'elle, cerna son visage, se posant très intérieurement une question qui dessinait d'invisibles ridules au coin de ses yeux, l'observa à nouveau, avec précision, lança un deuxième sourire, un sourire faux cette fois, puis rattrapa le fil de la procession, toucha la main de Rodney et le déchiffra lui aussi avec insistance. S'éloignant, elle glissa un mot dans l'oreille du cinquième et ils jetèrent tous deux un dernier coup d'œil incompréhensible en leur direction. Elle était probablement démasquée, en déduisit-Helen et elle commença à envisager la fuite. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver Will.

Mais alors un nouveau mouvement de foule l'entraina, et le cercle, à nouveau brusquement éclairé, repris le centre de l'attention. Helen en profita et reculait entre les corps obstacles, inspecta de loin les portes –gardées- et les issus de secours –gardées aussi-, seuls les escaliers restaient libres mais ils supposaient de traverser la salle entière, donc peine perdue et puis nul ne savait qui ou ce qui attendait à l'étage. Peu importe, il fallait s'éclipser vite.

Elle se sentit épiée, érodée par les multiples pairs d'yeux qui se jetaient sur elle à son passage. Par crainte, elle filait à reculons, ne lâchait pas le cercle du regard, trois avaient repris leur place au centre mais il manquait deux maîtres et Luisa. Pouvait-elle savoir ? Avoir compris son imposture ? Se trouver à cet instant quelque part, tout près, prête à la saisir par surprise, la trainer au centre de lumière et à lui faire payer, à la sacrifier, faire fumer son sang frais sur les langues des disciples avides pour clore le cérémonial ? Elle chercha la gamine du regard dans la pénombre, rien. Mais, condensée dans cette marre humaine qui suait d'ardeur et émanait ce souffle funeste des foules persuadées, reconnaitre un visage était tâche ardue. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, qui sait peut-être juste derrière elle.

_ Où crois-tu aller ? Chuchota-t-on à son oreille.

Sur le coup, et parce que l'atmosphère oppressante s'y prêtait, elle manqua hurler mais un détail la frappa. C'était une voix d'homme et un parfum qu'elle connaissait. L'imbécile. De soulagement, elle laissa l'arrière de son crâne se poser contre son épaule et il l'encercla de ses bras.

_ La fille, Luisa, elle a disparu, Nikola.

_ Et alors ? Souffla-t-il dans son cou.

_ Je crois qu'elle m'a repéré.

_ Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter les fourmis, ça te rend paranoïaque.

_ Je ne plaisante pas.

_ Détends-toi Helen, personne ne t'a repéré. Tout le monde va bien.

Il pointa discrètement Will, Declan et Henry du doigt qui comme d'un commun accord les trouvèrent des yeux à leur tour. C'est à l'étonnement qu'elle y lit qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait encore pelotonnée et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

Puis il lui vint à l'idée de chercher un autre visage, celui de Rodney. Il manquait à l'appel, tout comme une bonne dizaine d'autres qu'elle avait croisé au cours de la soirée. Autre chose, il y avait comme un indicible flot dans la foule, une mouvance ça et là, impossible à localisée.

_ Il se passe quelque chose Nikola, certains ne sont plus là.

_ Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête, observa dédaigneusement l'assemblée comme pour y pointer une preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. C'est vrai qu'il manque des gens, se dit-il en scrutant toujours l'horizon bouché. Il sentit la main d'Helen quitter son bras mais continua de fixer la foule un moment. A l'instant où il crut tourner la tête vers elle à nouveau, sa place était vide, et le petit creux dans la foule se refermait déjà comme un trou dans l'eau appelle le sable à le combler. Alors il fila, tête baissée, avant-bras sur la défensive dans la direction ou elle semblait avoir été aspirée, fit signe aux autres de se mettre en alerte. Ils l'étaient déjà. La chasse commençait.

On la guidait dans une succursale à l'écart. Elle pensait à protester, revenir sur ses pas, mais comme abasourdie, la réflexion brouillée, elle ne put s'en tenir qu'au lointain écho qui l'implorait de suivre. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne recouvra ses pleines facultés qu'une fois assise à la grande tablée, à côté d'un Rodney encore un peu égaré et face à 11 autres visages arrachés à la foule. Puis Luisa monta debout sur la table éclairée de bougies rondes, suivie de ses deux acolytes. Elle les détailla les uns après les autres.

_ Magnus ? Magnus où êtes-vous ?

Le murmure crépitant de Will s'échappa du micro étouffé dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle posa précipitamment la main dessus pour en masquer le son et n'entendit plus que le « coupez votre micro crétin ! » de Nikola. Puis le silence. Elle releva les yeux doucement, mais, Dieu merci, personne n'avait rien remarqué.

«_ Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là. Vos parents se devaient de vous léguer ce secret. Etes-vous tous prêts à perpétuer leur branche ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien chacun de vous recevra des instructions très précises dans trois jours exactement. Il y aura des risques et vous serez impliqués dans toutes nos actions pour assurer leur cohésion. Car c'est là l'essence de votre tâche : être notre arrière-plan solide et notre sol. Votre vie telle que vous la connaissez si bien est sur le point de changer. Et ce soir, nous allons vous y préparer. Mais tout d'abord... Il va falloir régler un petit détail.

En une fraction de seconde, comme en vitesse accélérée Luisa, du haut de la table qui lui faisait un piédestal, dégaina un semi-automatique, rabaissa le chien, positionna son doigt au-dessus de la gâchette et tira.

Tous se collèrent d'un seul mouvement au fond de leur chaise, en apnée. Puis au ralenti cette fois, le glouglou du sang qui se dévidait de partout dans un dernier râle, sorte de gargarisme visqueux, la lente chute du crâne sur la table, le petit boum décisif qui l'accompagna et le petit cri rauque qu'un des membres affolé, en face d'Helen, échappa.

Luisa le regarda en souriant.

_ Du nerf, mon ami, c'était une taupe. Et ce n'était peut-être pas la seule.

Helen regarda ses doigts, des gouttelettes de sang avait giclé dessus quand la tête de Rodney... Ses cheveux noirs baignaient dans l'étang rouge, sa chemise blanche se teintait tout près d'elle, un des verres de sa lunette s'était fendu, les gouttes de sang sur ses doigts et ses ongles la gênait, elle combattit l'envie de les essuyer et de se tasser sous le poids que pesaient sur elle les mots de la fille.

Mais un des six entra en trombe, rassembla les trois autres à l'écart et parla à voix basse, l'air agité. « 4 hommes ont réussi à... pas où ils sont... doute partis en même temps que les derniers communiants...Sciu... rassemble... décoller » Discerna Helen. Puis Luisa revint, les mains sur les hanches et lança en toute confiance.

_ Mauvaise nouvelle, il semblerait qu'il soit mort trop tard, on nous a pistés. Debout ! La préparation risque d'être plus rude que prévu...

« _ Il faut qu'on entre à nouveau. Soutint Will.

_ Pas avant de la localiser. Ca en est où, Heinrich ?

_ Ca y est, ça c'est Rodney, - il indiqua un point sur son écran de portable- il est immobile, ça c'est elle, elle n'est pas seule, ils prennent les escaliers à la file indienne.

_ Bon sang qu'est-ce que, non c'est pas vrai ! Pesta Declan en se bouchant les oreilles au son strident des sirènes.

_ La police ? Depuis quand ont-il d'aussi bonnes informations ? Cracha Tesla.

_ C'est pas la police. Mais ils sont très nombreux. Cria Will par-dessus le vacarme des portières claquées et de la foule des communiants pris de panique qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de s'attarder à discuter dans la cour après la cérémonie. En moins de deux minutes, l'endroit était désert, quelques moteurs retardataires démarraient encore ici et là dans le parc, mais en somme, rien de plus que le calme impeccable quand les agents en noirs encerclèrent le bâtiment.

« _ Bon sang, elle est toujours à l'intérieur ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'inquiéta Henry.

_ Il y a un homme mort, envoyez des renforts ! Hurla un des agents en sortant du hall en courant.

Ils trainaient trop, se dit Helen au premier son de sirène, le filet se refermait autour d'eux, les agents étaient déjà entré dans le bâtiment.

_ Quel est votre plan ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Nous avons les choses en main. Lui répondit Luisa d'un ton sec et condescendant.

_ On ne dirait pas. Grogna-t-elle.

Luisa s'arrêta brusquement, se tourna face à elle et la dévisagea. Elle fit signe aux autres de monter. Ils s'exécutèrent, prirent l'escalier vers le toit. Des hélicoptères, compris Helen, c'était ça, le plan.

_ Quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Souffla Luisa en s'approchant du docteur.

_ Comment osez-vous ? Si mon oncle pouvez-vous entendre, il vous tuerait sur le champ! Helen fit mine de s'offusquer.

_ Ah oui ? Et qui est votre oncle ?

_ Max Brant. Mentit Helen

Max Brant ? Vous vous interrogez. C'était possible après tout. On ne connaissait pas vraiment les identités des héritiers jusqu'à ce jour. On savait simplement qu'ils existaient et qu'ils se manifesteraient à la réapparition du soleil noir. Et Max était une effigie pour tout le monde ici, mieux ne valait peut-être pas tenter d'intimider sa nièce... Si elle était vraiment sa nièce, parce qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien être une autre taupe, ou pire, Helen Magnus... Non, vous rectifiez- vous, Magnus faisait partie de votre paranoïa, de ce genre de film qu'on finit par se faire constamment quand on est tueur. Et pourtant elle collait assez avec la femme de la télévision, grande, brune, à moins que votre esprit ne commence à transformer les choses, dans tous les cas, ça ne prouvait rien. Vous entendez les premiers hélicoptères décoller.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant, je préfèrerais ne pas mourir dès le premier jour ! Provoqua Helen.

Et juste quand Luisa, les premiers soupçons passés, s'apprêtait à passer devant elle pour ouvrir le chemin, Helen lui décocha un coup de poing qui aurait dû la mettre à terre pour un moment, au moins assez longtemps pour s'enfuir. Mais la gosse se releva et se mit à sa poursuite.

Vous suivez Helen Magnus de près dans les escaliers, agrippant les deux côtés de la rampe pour vous hisser plus vite. Au tournant, vous parvenez à la saisir par la ceinture et la tirez en arrière suffisamment fort pour la faire trébucher, la ralentir et la doubler en jouant des coudes, mais pas assez pour qu'elle n'aille dévaler les marches en roulant, comme voulu. Vous atteignez l'entrée du couloir, accélérez mais aussitôt vous êtes projetée contre un mur, poumons compressés, vous glissez jusqu'au sol, sentez ses chevilles vous enjamber, en saisissez brutalement une, en hâte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe maladroitement, de tout son long, à moitié sur vous, vous vous relevez en même temps qu'elle et courez en la poussant quand elle menace de vous dépasser. Vous vous ruez sur la poignée de la porte, essayez la refermer sur elle, bruit de craquement quand le bois la percute, prise entre la porte et son encadrement, une fois, deux fois, elle gémit, son front saigne mais elle force l'accès, vous attrape les cheveux, vous propulse la figure contre la table. Quand votre menton cogne le verre qui se fend, vos dents claquent en broyant un bout de votre langue, gout du sang, beaucoup de sang. Vos paupières s'inondent de larmes et vous voyez mal ce qu'elle fait mais une chose est sure, elle approche et vous colle les poignets l'un à l'autre dans le dos. Vous hurlez et vous débattez, libérez une de vos mains, prendre la bouteille sur la table, se retourner et vlan, elle crie et se frotte les yeux parce que la vodka qui lui emplit les narines de son odeur grasse les brûle. En Profiter. Vous soulevez une chaise et lui éclatez dessus, elle a l'air d'avoir mal, oh oui.

Alors vous prenez la fuite vers le colimaçon qui mène au toit. Elle est sur vos talons, coups de feu et piétinements pressés dans le couloir, ordres criés à la volée, les agents arrivent derrière vous, ses talons, les tirs des agents, votre souffle étouffé, le battement des veines dans vos oreilles.

_ Cessez le feu, ne tirez pas, c'est Helen Magnus. Cria un agent.

_ Addison ? Helen se retourna au timbre de la voix mais continua de courir.

_ Restez ou vous êtes, Magnus, Magnus, stop ! La garce!

SHPAN, SHPAN

_ Non ne tirez pas ! J'avais dit ne tirez pas, imbécile ! hurla Addison.

_ Mais...

_ Vos gueules !

_ Vous pensez qu'elle est touchée, monsieur ?

_ Pas eu le temps de voir, suivez la-vous trois, vous, renforcez le périmètre et fouillez les caves, personne ne doit filer, compris ?

Magnus grimpe juste derrière vous et ses pas raisonnent contre le revêtement d'ardoise du toit. Vous passez sous les hélices de l'hélicoptère, arrachez presque la portière de son socle en l'ouvrant, vous vous apprêtez à monter mais tout à coup, une vive douleur dans vos côtes et vous tombez à genoux, on vous tord les bras dans le dos et vous les noue avec une ceinture. Magnus sent le sang chaud, sa respiration est vive et sifflante, comme prise d'asthme, mais sa main ferme autour de votre cou, elle vous force à grimper sur le siège de droite, vous y ligote en serrant les ceintures de sécurité plus que nécessaire, vous rugissez toujours en vous débattant, ne jamais se résigner à abandonner, surtout quand on est vraiment coincé, comme maintenant.

Magnus claque la portière droite à côté de vous, les hommes en armes déboulent de l'autre côté du toit, elle monte à gauche, enclenche le moteur, enfile le casque, ferme la portière, on tire sur la coque blindée, elle décolle.

_ Où est-ce qu'on va ? Criez-vous.

Elle vous jette un regard noir mais ne vous répond pas, ses lèvres restent pincées bleuies, un peu grimaçantes et les muscles de ses joues légèrement saillants, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux plissés et rougies, brillant de larmes, elle transpire, ses narines se dilatent régulièrement, elle renifle de l'air, ses mains tremblent autour des manches.

_ Où m'amenez-vous ? répétez-vous.

_ La ferme !

Vous vous agitez sur le fauteuil en crachant un flot d'insultes, dans l'espoir de parvenir à trouver un angle pour vous défaire de vos liens, le bruit des hélices et le sifflement de l'air vous emplie la tête et devient insupportable. Vous regardez désespérément le casque de co-pilote sagement posé à quelques centimètres de vous, inaccessible. Vous lui jetez un regard significatif, elle observe le casque, comprend.

_ Dans tes rêves, lance-t-elle en passant une vitesse.

L'hélicoptère prend de la hauteur et vous collez vos oreilles douloureuses contre le coussin de tête, priant pour ne pas finir sourde, vous jurant d'étriper cette salope à la première occasion. Toutefois, à cet instant précis, elle attrape le casque et vous l'enfourche sur le crâne. C'est alors que vous avez remarqué, lorsqu'elle a décollé de dos du siège, que ses mouvements s'étaient ralentis mais que son souffle demeurait erratique, brûlant, que son regard perdait par intermittence sa convergence naturelle et surtout qu'à l'omoplate, elle avait deux énormes trous de chair béants qui suintaient allègrement leur poisse dans la jolie veste gonflée comme une éponge. Et la petite flaque au fond du siège s'élargissait à chaque instant.

Un bruit sourd vous fit relever les yeux. La tête d'Helen Magnus venait de s'effondrer contre le pare-brise de droite, la plaie de son front laisse une trace de sang sur la vitre qui commence à se couvrir de pluie de l'autre côté, ses paupières ne sont tombées qu'à demi closes, si bien quelque chose de bleu émane encore de ses yeux, ses mains pendantes semblent froides, et le manche de direction est laissé à l'abandon, et vous êtes très bien attachée, et l'hélicoptère perd de l'altitude et tressaute, alors vous hurlez.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Parmi tous les instants qu'il aurait pu choisir pour la réveiller, il fallut que son subconscient préfère celui pendant lequel Declan lui retirait la première balle de la peau du dos.

_ Merde ! Elle se réveille, Will, anesthésiant ! Magnus ne bougez pas, ne bougez pas !

_ Argg, ça fait un mal de chien!

_ Je sais, doucement, doucement !

Nikola entra brusquement et s'approcha.

_ Mon Dieu ! Helen ? Helen ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu lointaine et très roque.

_ Ah Helen... Tu t'es encore faite des ennemis on dirait, vraiment irrécupérable, quelqu'un t'a tiré dans le dos, deux fois, oh et tu viens de survivre à un crash aussi. D'ailleurs, à l'occasion, rappelle-moi de ne jamais, jamais, jamais voler avec toi.

Elle rit, puis gémit.

_ Et Luisa ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu veux dire la pré-ado grande-gueule ? Elle va bien, hélas. Elle est en cellule d'isolement, à mon grand soulagement. Dis moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant la copulation qui a engendré cette nouvelle génération? Ils sont tellement...

_ Il faut que je lui parle.

_ Elle ne va pas s'enfuir, Helen et laisse-moi te dire, même si j'en suis profondément navré, qu'il te reste une balle et qu'elle est sacrément coriace. Alors tu vas te rendormir bien sagement et on en reparlera demain, tu veux ?

Will approcha avec une seringue.

_ Non attendez Will, pas de sédatif, ça ne sert à rien.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Ou bien ton versant masochiste... Commença Tesla.

_ Non, je vais encore me réveiller en plein milieu, Nikola, sang de vampire, tu te souviens ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de froncer les sourcils :

_ Alors quoi à la place? Oh, tes petites bébêtes ? Tu crois?

_ Quoi ? Non, non, non ! S'interposa Will.

_ Ca sera toujours mieux que rien ! Protesta-t-elle

Will jeta un regard désespéré à Declan puis à Nikola qui fit une grimace et lâcha.

_ En fait, il se pourrait bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait tort... Pas besoin d'être diplômé en médecine pour...

_ Très bien, magnifique, allons-y, laissons-la donc faire Une fois de plus, et puis encore Une fois de plus, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce soit la fois de trop! Cracha Will.

Declan soupira en gonflant les joues.

_ Will ... Commença Helen, mais ce fut vain, il avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

_ Et un point pour Zimmerman. Commenta Henry.

Helen attrapa le flacon que lui tendait Declan et le déboucha avec les dents.

Puis il n'y eut plus de douleur, plus d'infirmerie, plus de pince et de gaze tachée de sang, plus de regards transis posés sur elle.

_Minuit approche, Helen ouvre le programme et observe au-dessus du carton fin la rousse maintenant en pleine discussion avec un petit groupe, son lampion à côté d'elle, prêt à être lâché sur le canal au douzième coup de cloche. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, James voyait juste sur ce point. James, oh, il allait lui en vouloir... _

_Odeur de vin chaud et de marrons grillés. Image qui s'évanouit._

_Helen saute du haut rocher, elle est si proche de Praxis désormais qu'elle en sent la puissance rayonner jusqu'à elle, condensation de chaleur et de mouvement humain. Elle retombe parfaitement stable sur ses jambes fléchies et se remet en marche. Lorsque les lumières de la cité réduisent et s'éteignent une à une, elle dépose au sol son cabas et allume un feu, grignote un peu, écoute le brouhaha de Praxis : la fin du silence austère et abrupte de l'extrême solitude. Elle tapote pour les éteindre les dernières braises qui picorent le sol puis s'allonge au creux des grandes racines. Ce n'est pas l'abri le plus confortable qu'elle aura habité mais elle s'en moque désormais. L'endurance, la résistance et l'agilité qu'elle a gagnées pendant ce voyage la déshumanisent encore un peu plus, elle a changé, elle change pense-t-elle en s'assoupissant, plongeant dans des sillons de plus en plus turbulents - elle se tient aux aguets, l'oreille dressée, accroupie dans les ronces, javelot bandé, prêt à crever le buffle sauvage charnu et gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche à quelques mètres d'elle. Sauf que tout à coup, elle jette la lance à terre et attaque à mains nues, à la force des bras et au tranchant de ses longs ongles noirs. Elle a faim, une faim plus proche de la soif, bref douleur où faim et soif sont confondues elle plaque et maintient la bête au sol, à moitié allongée dessus, dégage sous son oreille une zone tendre où la peau se tend, fine, presque transparente et la pince et la tire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déchire sous ses dents, qu'elle craque et ruisselle - Helen se replie sur elle-même dans son sommeil, lâche un faible cri - elle se tient aux aguets, l'oreille dressée, debout dans l'eau, nue, le visage à quelques centimètres de la surface plane du ruisseau calme. Elle s'étonne de sa force qui grandit de jour en jour, ressent dans son corps ce miraculeux bouillonnement qui l'immunise depuis deux siècles, celui que la légende appelle sang originel. Elle plonge, frotte sa peau jusqu'à rosissement puis démêle ses très longs cheveux avec ses doigts - Helen tourne sur le côté, cogne sa tête contre une des racines du lit de fortune mais ne se réveille pas- elle se tient aux aguets, détourne très vite le regard de l'eau, seul miroir qu'elle ait depuis des semaines, mais l'y reporte aussitôt, quelque chose l'inquiète. Elle examine son reflet. Pâle, les joues creusées, les yeux noirs, entièrement noirs et deux petites canines très blanches dont la pointe dépasse, posée en appui sur le petit coussin rose de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle touche son visage puis sort de l'eau en courant, trébuche dans le sable gris de la rive qui lui colle immédiatement partout, c'est impossible, impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être !_

_Helen se réveille en sursaut, palpe son visage et observe ses ongles roses et blanc, pas de canines proéminentes, calme son souffle et parvient à se rendormir un moment. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se redresse à nouveau, dans le même état, répète-le même processus, d'abord les dents, puis les ongles. Humains, définitivement humain. Elle respire, se demande un instant si l'aube est passée puisqu'elle voit si bien dans le noir, que sur cette terre grise, entre le gris du jour et le gris de la nuit, la différence se fait mince. Jour, finit-elle pas conclure d'après elle ne sait quel instinct. Puis tout à coup elle le sent, il y a du mouvement près d'elle._

__ Est-ce que tout va bien ? _

_Helen tourne la tête vers la voix._

__ Rana ?!_

__ Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Non. Question absurde tout le monde connait mon visage depuis mon ostracisme. Vous êtes sure que ça va ? Vous avez passé la nuit à hurler et à vous débattre. J'ai essayé tout ce que j'ai pu mais impossible de vous réveiller._

_Hurler ? Quel âge a-t-elle, 5 ans ? Se reproche Helen en ravalant sa honte. La surprise venait de sceller ses lèvres mais surtout la certitude qu'après plus d'un mois de solitude et d'intériorisation, elle ne pourrait s'arrêter de parler si elle commençait dès maintenant._

__ Et vous, comment vous __appelez-__vous ?_

__ Helen._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, il n'y a jamais personne ? Demande Rana._

__ Je me rends à Praxis._

__ A pieds ? Toute seule ? Vous les nomades, vous êtes vraiment des gens robustes, n'est-ce pas ? Commence la praxienne._

_Nomade ? C'est vrai, c'est exactement ce qu'elle était ces temps-ci, songea Helen. Elle hocha la tête.  
_

__ Pourtant je peux dire que vous avez l'air épuisé et affamé, je pense qu'un pull de secours ne serait pas du luxe non plus... poursuivit-elle. _

_Helen jeta un œil à ses vêtements. Ils étaient propres désormais -elle prenait soin de les laver comme elle pouvait maintenant qu'il y avait de l'eau en abondance- mais déchirés et même brulés par endroit, les manches de sa chemise en particulier pendaient un peu en lambeaux même si elle les avait retroussés pour cacher la misère._

__ Voyager si peu vêtue par ce froid, êtes-vous complètement folle. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Poursuivit-elle. _

__ Les coulées de lave... Murmura Helen_

__ La lave ? Dans les forêts des incendies ? Vous venez de là bas? Mais c'est à des lieux d'ici! Venez manger, non, n'essayez même pas de refuser, suivez-moi, le village n'est pas loin. Je sais que les vôtres sont des gens fiers, mais deux jours de plus comme ça et il ne restera plus rien de vous. _

_Retour sur image._

_Odeur de vin chaud, de marrons grillées et les lampions allumés se multiplient sur le pont de terrasse de la péniche. Ses yeux bleus, fixes et ardants au-dessus des feuillets du programme scindent les visages autours, s'arrêtent éblouis. Elle s'est assise ici, juste à côté d'un groupe de joueurs de carte qui l'invite du regard de temps à autres, parce qu'ici Magnus, la rousse, se tient dans sa parfaite ligne de mire, de profil, un sublime nuancé de rouges partagé entre ses cheveux, ses lèvres et sa robe. A côté des déguisements excentriques, sa relative sobriété fait mouche. Comme toujours, elle joue de la convenance et à la fois se mêle harmonieusement à ce petit monde, ce petit luxe, à la fois lui crache au visage en toute élégance. C'est une chose qui l'amusait au plus haut point en ce temps-là : être irréprochable pour se permettre par derrière toutes les sortes de fantaisies reprochables. Parfois elle n'avait aucun autre motif à ses lubies -si ce n'était d'asseoir sa réputation d'extravagante- que celui-là même : ne jamais s'ennuyer, toujours huiler les rouages et déclencher, même involontairement, des scénarios hors du commun. Et à l'expression qu'elle peut lire sur le visage de la rousse, celle-ci commence à se demander où elle pourrait encore aller fourrer son nez pour trouver les ennuis. Don Mariotti peut-être ? Elle le suspectait d'avoir quelques ficelles avec la mafia et ce genre d'information était toujours bon à prendre. Helen l'entend demander à une voisine où il se trouvait, tiens, elle avait un accent plus marqué quand elle parlait Italien. Parti avec une jeune femme. Dommage... Pourquoi ces cris ? Ah, parce que quelqu'un se ballade avec un serpent autour du cou. Il est magnifique d'ailleurs. Pauvre bête..._

_ Non ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de jouer au poker là-bas ? Parfait ! La rousse, lampion à la main, approche de sa place- Helen se tourne brusquement de côté- dépose bruyamment son verre sur la longue table ovale qui bouge légèrement quand joueurs et joueuses se décalent pour faire place à la nouvelle arrivante. Elle va prendre la chaise d'en face. Panique ! Se lever vite. Non c'est ridicule, rester, ici et puis voir. Mais trop tard elle est déjà debout, refuse de se dégonfler pourtant, opte pour un compromis, se dirige vers les toilettes, se réfugie, chercher une idée, une riche idée et soudain, elle regarde les décorations de la péniches et sourit, s__e saisit du masque noir, du loup qui orne un des visages blanc suspendu dans les plumes et l'enfile, oui, masquée, ça irait.__  
_

_Alors Helen Bancroft la brune fait son entrée, oui, elle sera de la partie. __Quelques visages sourient à son retour, mais pas la rousse qui mélange les cartes et n'a rien vu. L__a table des joueurs partage les jetons et les verres. Elle s'assoit à sa place, la seule place digne d'elle parmi eux, la place en face d'Helen Magnus, la rousse. Et c'est en recevant une première paire de carte et un sourire insouciant de son double qu'elle attrape son reflet dans une des glaces polies de la terrasse. La brune au masque noir. Oh mon dieu! En une seule seconde tout prend sens. Elle s'en souvenait très bien maintenant et la pensée l'écœura. Elle se sent pâlir sous le masque. _

Se réveille en sursaut dans l'infirmerie devant le regard interrogateur de Nikola assis à bricoler à côté de son lit.

_ Ne me demande pas, je viens de revivre un quart d'heure de la nuit la plus dérangeante de toute ma vie.

* * *

...

_ Alors ? Demanda Magnus en entrant dans le bureau.

_ Alors rien, hormis des insultes, rien ne sort de sa bouche.

_ Comme elle voudra, passons à la méthode musclée.

_ Quoi ? Laissa échapper Will, perplexe.

_ Je vais la voir. Dites à Henry de chercher ce qu'il peut sur les activités récentes de la Sciu.

_ Quoi ? D'accord, mais Magnus, attendez !

Il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre jusqu'à la cellule d'isolement et compte tenu du fait que les trois autres déboulèrent et se dirigèrent mystérieusement dans la même direction que lui, son ampoule cérébrale commença à faire tilt : personne au monde ne voulait manquer une confrontation entre Helen Magnus et Luisa Schedule.

Alors de l'autre côté de la large vitre, lorsqu'Helen entra dans la salle, ils furent quatre à retenir leur souffle.

_ Ah dommage, je commençais à croire mon souhait exhaussé. Lança la fille dont le sifflement sournois dans la voix agrémentait la posture nonchalante.

Helen remarqua que la ceinture avec laquelle elle lui avait lié les mains s'était vue remplacée par des menottes. Elle le regretta un peu, elle avait bien serré la ceinture. Mais Will avait toujours un faible pour le genre humain en général, elle, ça dépendait des jours et des époques.

_ Que je meurs sur la table d'opération ? Spécula joyeusement Helen.

_ Exactement, et dans d'atroces souffrances.

_ En deux siècles, ce n'est encore jamais arrivé alors je pense avoir encore un peu de temps devant moi. Mon collègue docteur Zimmermann me dit que vous refusez de parler, pourquoi ?

_ Ils viendront me chercher, sans doute pour me tuer, mais sait-on jamais. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que j'aurais le temps de voir ce qu'ils vous feront endurer avant que ne vienne mon tour.

_ Dans tous les cas, Luisa, vous êtes leur nouvelle cible maintenant qu'on a mis la main sur vous, nous ne sommes pas forcées d'être ennemies.

_ Oh oui ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Faisons la paix ! Pour mieux me planter le couteau dans le dos, tout le monde sait ce que valent vos bonnes manières Magnus ! N'est-ce pas Zimmermann ?!

Helen se retourna pour voir que Will venait d'entrer. Elle soupira silencieusement, ne le voulait pas vraiment dans ses pattes dans ce genre de circonstances mais savait mieux que de lui faire remarquer en plein interrogatoire.

Vous souriez. Maintenant qu'ils sont deux, vous avez toutes vos chances, il suffit d'appuyer là où il faut.

_ Luisa...

_ Inutile d'essayer de m'amadouer, j'en connais déjà au moins cinq plus difficiles à maîtriser que vous.

_ Très bien, j'aurais essayé. Helen tira de sa ceinture le Beretta d'Ashley et arma le chien très bruyamment. Ironie du sort, dit-elle, vous allez finir comme Rodney Moron.

_ Rodney qui ?

_ Moron, l'homme que vous avez tué hier soir ? Ca ne vous dit rien ? Accusa Will.

_ Une connaissance à vous ? Demanda Luisa tout en tournant un grand sourire vers Helen.

Helen leva les yeux aux ciels, plus qu'agacée et commanda :

_ Je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez sur la prochaine attaque, celle de la Sciu.

_ Oh c'était eux tout ce bazar hier soir n'est-ce pas ?

_ Luisa, répondez, conseilla Will.

Il n'aimait pas voir Helen armée ces temps-ci, n'aimait pas cette arrière-pensée désagréable, genre de vérité qui se rejouait en lui, tout droit sortie du tiroir des instincts : elle pouvait perdre son sang-froid ces temps-ci. C'était une sorte de manie : il détestait la savoir vulnérable ou torturée par elle-même, parce que ça lui foutait les jetons, il détestait, et en même temps il adorait. Et cette gosse lui tapait sur le système, cette mission lui tapait sur le système et Magnus...Disons que connaissant la bête, mieux valait se méfier.

_ Vous savez, Magnus, vous jouez la carte de l'éthique mais vous n'êtes pas différente de nous, nos espoirs sont les mêmes. Vous vous êtes fixée une mission, tout comme nous, vous avez la foi. Qui sait, en d'autres circonstances vous auriez très facilement pu être l'une des nôtres.

_ Que notre fin soit similaire, je le veux bien, mais nos moyens d'y parvenir ne le sont pas, et c'est là toute la différence. Fit Helen dans une décharge de mépris.

_ Vous ne me ferez pas croire que c'est ce qui vous anime contre nous, quelques petits morts par-ci par-là, des gens détestables qui plus est. Le soleil noir a toujours vu en vous une amie potentielle, avec votre sens de la formule et votre lot de petits exploits. Et puis vous appréciez notre cause au fond, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes toujours en vie.

_ Moi qui croyais que c'était parce que vous aviez peur de moi ! Répondit Helen, sarcastique, amère.

Will observait l'échange avec de grands yeux stupéfaits. Il perdait le fil, n'y voyait plus rien de clair. Magnus regardait Luisa dans les yeux mais il y avait désormais quelque chose de doux sur son jeune visage. Vous commencez le décompte. Un silence arrêta le temps puis Helen railla :

_ Tronquer un chef contre un autre ? Même les primates savent le faire et ça n'a jamais rien changé alors à quoi bon ? Le soleil noir n'a rien de plus à offrir à ce monde, vous n'êtes qu'un mythe pervers, une petite secte qui s'imagine que, parce qu'elle a su faire quelques émules irréfléchis, il lui est possible de prendre le pas sur toutes les autres et d'imposer son prétendu message. Mais votre système est vicié, incohérent, allons Luisa! Prétendre se débarrasser du mal ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse. Il faudrait tous nous tuer.

On croirait James poursuivit Helen intérieurement, incapable qu'il était de se rendre à l'évidence, malgré son immense intelligence, que le mal faisait tourner le monde tout autant que le bien, que si ce bon vieux manichéisme avait lieu d'être, c'était en cela précisément.

_ Pas tous. Seulement nous, les membres. Répondit calmement Luisa. C'est ce que prévoit le soleil noir. Quand notre tâche sera terminée, nous payerons nous aussi pour nos crimes, loin de nous le désir infantile d'être le nouveau chef, comme vous dites.

_ Mais quel héroïsme ! L'ironie dans sa voix sortait stridente, acide, comme mue par un outrage sévère. Elle continua : Et quelle vanité ! L'humanité ne fera que reprendre son train-train malhonnête après vous !

_ Peut-être, peut -être, mais nous aurons montré qu'il existe une voie.

_ C'est de la folie ! Fit Will en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Cette fois-ci, il ne comprenait plus rien et puis, il avait la migraine et sentait comme un compte à rebours dans sa tête.

_ C'est ridicule ! Compléta Helen. Réveillez-vous Luisa, vous n'êtes pas le Christ !

Il y eut un temps mort.

_ Parlez-moi de cette attaque. Commanda doucement Helen.

Et comme elle ne reçut pas de réponse, elle leva des yeux ennuyés au plafond et arma bruyamment son Beretta, puis le pointa des deux mains, c'était plus effrayant.

Mais au même moment, une image perça : James, James ! les lampions, les petits soleils noirs des lampions, plus précisément, ce soir-là, à l'époque où elle était encore rousse, arrêtée à quai sur le Plumeau Flottant. Elle, elle attendait de pouvoir régler son compte à cette crapule d'abrutit fini du Taumatopoioi ... Mais James ?...James avait tout de même voulu qu'ils aillent passer leur première soirée de carnaval sur cette péniche, celle-ci en particulier et il y avait longuement discuté avec des inconnus pendant qu'elle sirotait des cocktails saugrenus, jouait au poker et s'inondait au clair des étoiles en dérive dans le reflet du canal. Elle ne l'avait croisé que trois fois dans toute la soirée, le laissant se volatiliser ça et là sans grande préoccupation. Seulement après la troisième fois, il n'était pas réapparu. Ca ne l'avait pas empêchée, elle, de prendre du bon temps cela dit mais...Se pouvait-il qu'il ... ?

Elle baissa son arme très soudainement et dit d'un ton passionné, tranchant.

_ James Watson !

_ Quoi James Watson ? Fit Luisa en échange, vaguement surprise.

_ Etait-il un membre ?

_ Magnus ? Murmura Will qui retenait son souffle mais ne voyait pas le rapport. Mais elle le voyait très bien, oh oui, ça expliquerait en partie l'indulgence toute particulière que le soleil avait eu pour elle pendant toutes ces années d'ignorance ainsi que le nombre considérable d'informations justes qu'ils détenaient à son sujet...

_ Répondez ! Insista-t-elle devant le silence de Luisa.

Le pistolet reprit sa place précédente, le front de la fille en ligne de mire.

_ Non...

_ Non ?

_ Non, il n'était pas membre mais il en a été question au moins une fois d'après ce que les anciens m'ont raconté.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait été approché et avait promis de donner son consentement lors d'une réunion secrète, il y a longtemps. Mais il devait se présenter avant la fin de la nuit et il n'est jamais venu. On a pris ça pour un refus, et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu se faire descendre pour moins que ça, seulement, le soleil n'allait pas si bien à l'époque alors ils ne l'ont pas recherché...

_ Où était-ce ?

_ En Italie, je crois.

Helen se mit à rire, à rire jaune, hystérique, assez longtemps, ce qui lui valut cinq regards perplexes.

Donc récapitulons, se dit-elle. James a été contacté au moment où la première moi se faisait conter fleurette sur le pont par je ne sais plus qui. Et sur ces entre-fêtes débarque mon second moi qui attache James dans le vestibule du compartiment à marchandises et l'empêche, ce faisant, d'accepter de devenir un membre, ou de se recevoir une balle marquée soleil noir en pleine tête, sans que ni mon premier, ni mon second moi, ni moi jusqu'aujourd'hui ne le sachions. Ohhhh, mes aïeux...

James... S'il vivait encore et avait été un vampire, c'est toutes les munitions de l'armurerie qu'elle lui aurait fait passer dessus. Sale gamin téméraire et cachotier, fricoter avec le soleil noir ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu dans la tête, un écran de fumée ?

_ Magnus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Protesta Will.

_ Rien.

_ Rien ?

_ Will !

"Plus tard" traduit-il, ou peut-être jamais comme c'était souvent le cas, lui chanta une petite voix dans la tête. Il détestait ça.

_ Donc la Sciu !

_ Je ne vous direz pas, allez Magnus, tirez, donnez-nous du spectacle, ils n'attendent que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zimmermann, vous avez peur qu'elle me tue vraiment, et qu'est-ce que vous feriez, hein ?

_ Mademoiselle Schedule ! Hurla Helen. Vous avez exactement cinq secondes. Cinq, Quatre...

Will fixait Helen comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle ne le ferait pas, pas comme ça, pas elle, elle était raisonnée, raisonnée ? Non elle n'était pas raisonnée, plus depuis les mnémotropes et le soleil en tout cas... Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il la force à prendre du repos, à se détacher de ses prérogatives impensables, à partager ce qu'elle avait de si secret, tout ça n'allait nulle part. C'était n'importe quoi. Est-ce qu'elle perdait les pédales ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la laissait perdre les pédales sans rien dire ?

_ Trois, deux, dis adieu à ton joli visage, un.

Helen bloqua son Beretta de la main gauche dans une position quelque peu précaire à sa ceinture et de la droite, empoigna le gros presse-papier en métal du buffet et, traversant la salle en deux pas, vint l'aplatir contre la joue de Luisa qui hurla de stupeur. La violence de l'impact fut telle que la fille chavira et sa chaise avec elle.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Nikola souriait à pleines dents, Henry et Declan pouffèrent mais se tordirent les mains, un peu gênés.

Mais Will fronçait des sourcils, retenant une critique frustrée.

Helen redressa la chaise et réinstalla Luisa, qui gémissait encore dessus. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi John n'était pas là quand on en avait besoin la môme aurait déjà craché le morceau depuis des lustres...Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était peut être mort, comme d'habitude. Oh misère, Will la regardait encore avec ces yeux de merlans frits mal cuisinés. Quoi encore ? Gentil Zimmermann n'appréciait pas ses méthodes, et bien qu'il aille au diable ! Elle jubila devant le visage visiblement effrayé de Luisa et leva à nouveau le presse-papier. Tiens, si elle visait cet angle, ça ferait des cicatrices symétriques s'amusa-t-elle à songer. Luisa rentra la tête dans les épaules et se prépara en voyant le poignet de Magnus bouger imperceptiblement en l'air.

Vous regardez Zimmermann, le suppliez intérieurement d'empêcher ça –il connait la compassion, ça se sent- de vous protéger, de vous laisser partir, vous sortir de cette folie furieuse... Vos genoux tremblent tout comme le bout de vos doigts bloqués dans votre dos. Vous jurez intérieurement. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans cette fichue pagaille déjà? Vous fermez les yeux et serrez les dents, dans l'attente épouvantable du choc.

Qui n'arriva pas.

Ouvrant un œil à demi, vous apercevez Zimmermann, collé dans le dos de sa patronne et qui lui maintenait les bras immobiles. Vous sentez le muscle de votre joue encore tout enflé et enflammé se raidir sous l'impulsion traitre d'un sourire fier, vous l'avez eu, vous avez réussi à attraper le protégé. Mais ça ne dura pas, nécessité d'optimiser ce court instant où... Le mieux aurait été d'avoir Magnus, elle qui portait déjà cette fureur en elle, cette irritation primaire, comme une sensation de manque, elle aurait pu en faire plus avec elle, mais le protégé, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Le flingue ! Vous chuchotez à couvert.

Il l'arracha de la main d'Helen et le braqua contre sa propre tempe. Vous n'aviez pas tout à fait prévu ça, vous pensiez plutôt qu'il l'armerait contre elle, intéressant ! Vous ne pouvez jamais tout prévoir, mais voyons voir...

Helen pâlit et se figea, Henry et Declan s'excitèrent sur la porte blindée, fermée de l'intérieur.

_ Détachez là ! Ordonna Will en désignant Luisa de sa main libre, le canon toujours collé au front.

Helen balayait son employé et la fille des yeux, tournant la tête de l'un à l'autre et comprit.

_ Arrêtez ça ! Hurla-t-elle à Luisa, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

_ Stop ! Intervint Will, une main tendue pour la garder à distance. Détachez là. Répéta-t-il plus calmement.

_ Will, réveillez-vous ! Ce n'est pas vraiment vous qui parlez. Baissez votre arme.

Il fit non de la tête et le pistolet bougea aussi légèrement dans le mouvement.

_ Will ...

_ Détachez là !

_ Il faut qu'elle reste ici, vous le savez Will, bon sang, réveillez-vous !

Il suait à grosse goutte comme un dément, les yeux plissés, le cou palpitant. Il étendit un bras devant lui, en reculant doucement, écarta les doigts, paume à l'extérieur, ajusta le Beretta tout contre sa propre main, leva les yeux vers Magnus.

_ Magnus détachez-là !

Et comme elle ne bougea pas, la balle transperça la main de Will de part à part, alla rebondir contre la porte et roula mollement jusqu'aux pieds d'Helen, qui hurla presque aussi fort que lui.

Puis elle sentit cette miraculeuse torpeur gravir son système nerveux, s'étaler comme un liquide gluant et tapir d'inconscience une part de son esprit, exactement comme hier soir, lorsqu'elle s'était laissée traîner dans la succursale avec les 12 autres, ou comme cette nuit ou elle avait seulement pu gémir et enfoncer la tête et les ongles dans le canapé quand Sandy était grimpée exécuter ses tours de magie sur elle... Le souvenir la figea dans ce qu'il avait de réchauffant...Elle eut envie de libérer Luisa, refoula, s'efforça de garder pieds malgré la douce anesthésie...

Ensuite tout se passa très vite, Will détacha Luisa qui se faufila par la porte au moment où Nikola parvint à l'enfoncer. Henry et Declan coururent à sa poursuite. Will fut pris de vertiges et s'effondra, inconscient. Helen se précipita ses côtés pour le ranimer. Elle s'apprêtait à le soulever pour le glisser sur un brancard et c'est alors que Declan et Henry accoururent de nouveau, stunner encore braqués devant eux. Helen leva les bras au-dessus de la tête en guise de drapeau blanc.

_ Dites-moi que vous l'avez rattrapée...

_ Oui, elle est sous sédatif à l'infirmerie.

_ Très bien, il faut y amener Will aussi, pour sa main. Il faudra peut-être l'opérer, j'aurai besoin de vous Declan.

Voilà pourquoi après quelques heures de chirurgie très minutieuse, elle quitta le chevet de son protégé semi-conscient en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres et alla se planter devant le rayon 'h' de la librairie. H comme hypnose. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que le grimoire qu'elle cherchait manquait et que Nikola, silencieux, jambes croisées dans un des fauteuil en avait déjà entamé la lecture.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

C'était une de ses nuits où elle s'était encore endormie dans une position absurde à son bureau, non elle était dans son bain cette fois, non pas dans son bain, dans le saladier blanc de l'infirmerie comme cette fois où, non, non elle n'était pas endormie, elle dansait pieds nus sous la pluie dans un champ où les herbes semblaient démesurées, non, elle tremblait plutôt sous l'effet des mnémotropes juste là sur le canapé, non elle se déshabillait lentement sous la pluie en le regardant fixement, non elle le bombardait avec des baies rouges en courant autour du feu, non ! Non ! Non ! Non, elle était debout dans son bureau, faisait les cents pas, non, s'apprêtait peut être à en sortir, sauf qu'il entra, dit qu'il avait vu la lumière allumée, qu'il était tard, qu'il venait de terminer la tournée de minuit, qu'il il s'arrêta, elle dénoua le chignon qui laissa une crinière ébouriffée encadrer son visage, l'attira à elle, non, se déshabilla plutôt, se déshabillait lentement comme cette nuit-là dans les hautes herbes, sous l'orage, se déshabillait en le regardant, il pria pour qu'elle garde les bas, seulement les bas, non elle ne se déshabilla pas, non, mais l'attira à elle en attrapant son t-shirt à pleine main, et c'est lui qui ravagerait ses lèvres et déchirerait ses vêtements, lui laisserait juste les bas satinés comme miel, la pousserait assise sur le bureau alors qu'elle dénouerait sa ceinture en riant, il la connaissait sans savoir comment, savait qu'elle aimait qu'on l'embrasse sans relâche, ne quitterait pas ses lèvres, non, si, les quitterait pour le reste de sa figure, le reste de sa personne, tétant doucement tout ce qui s'y trouverait, encerclant du bout de la langue, elle dansait pieds nus en croquant de ses dents très blanches dans une baie très rouge autour du feu, non et le sang du fruit coulait au coin de ses lèvres, non, non, NON ! Elle était là, sur le bureau, ses cuisses autour des siennes désormais dévêtues, les yeux au plafond, mi-clos, les cheveux, denses, sombres crêpés, non, mouillées, ruisselants sur son ventre à cause de la pluie, non, non, seulement crêpés, ébouriffés, ses mains aux ongles en amande saisissant le, il crierait doucement, l'embrassant, roulant doucement le bout de ses seins entre ses doigts, elle tournoyait sous la pluie, lui bondissait à la gorge de rage, effet secondaire des mnémotropes, il tenait le flingue devant lui, l'ajusta, pressa même le canon contre le plat de sa main, pressa, pressant contre le bureau ses reins dans les siens, divinement oppressants, paroxysme harmonique de douleur et de plaisir, pressa, pressa, prêt à enfoncer la détente, mais pas encore assez prêt, ni encore assez près, du tout, de son noyau en fusion, atomique, de son extatique nucléarité, du boson de Higs au big bang, près de libérer ce muscle étrange, tout serré en elle et papillonnant, erratique pendant qu'elle criait plus fort, une main campée dans le galbe de ses fesses, l'autre couvrant involontairement son visage, papillonnait comme une étoile sur le point de, jusqu'à perdre raison– il appuya sur la gâchette contre sa main, appuya- et qu'il n'y ait plus rien pour quelques secondes. Ce plus rien, ce néant moteur inconsistant de tout désir comme ils disent, moteur de l'élan du monde, bref ce néant, néant à la fois cause de toute cette vie grouillante et dressée de toute cette existence déployée en parade, mais aussi but ultime de toute celle-ci. Et déjà, échantillon de petite mort post-coïtum. Car ce qui n'est pas tend à être et ce qui est déjà à ne plus être et voilà pourquoi, comme ils disent, oui comme ils disent, voilà pourquoi la matière qui est se meut dans le néant, elle se meut pour mourir, pour être périssable, pour abandonner son être au néant et qu'ainsi le néant la remplace et devienne matière à son tour et existe enfin et Magnus, elle, ne meurt pas alors comment...

Will se réveilla en sursaut, repoussa ses draps, se leva, plongea sous la douche, laissa tomber son front contre le carrelage froid et tenta de se l'expliquer, cette maudite fixation sur son mentor qui lui pourrissait la vie, cette saleté de fixation, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé quel traumatisme, quel égarement de son sur-moi, submersion de son « ça », l'avait poussé sur cette pente déchue?

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Votre voix sonne pâteuse et roque, inhabituelle à vos propres oreilles et votre esprit sent la brume, la confusion.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Vous demandez.

_ J'ai profité de ton sommeil pour te faire un, comment dire, une sorte prélèvement neuronal, ou synaptique plutôt...

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce flacon contient des échantillons de souvenirs de tes 8 derniers mois, à peu près. Je peux décider de l'avaler et de tout passer en revue, des scènes les plus intimes aux plus meurtrières, à moins que te ne me fasses gagner du temps en répondant de ton plein grès à mes questions, toutes mes questions.

_ Vous bluffez !

_ J'imagine que tu ignores la différence entre la mémoire humaine et celle des mnémotropes, et même que tu ignores tout simplement ce que sont les mnémotropes... En vérité, c'est partiellement à toi que je dois cette découverte. Pour faire simple : la mémoire de nos expériences, celle qu'on appelle mémoire épisodique, ne nous fait pas revivre notre passé, non, elle nous fait le reconstruire, le reconstruire à chaque fois que l'on fait appel au souvenir en question, autrement dit, elle est modifiable à un certain point, malléable par nos émotions, par nos peurs, par nos désirs du moment. Donc elle n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent, loin de là, en fait. En revanche celle des mnémotropes- dans ce flacon- est plus complexe, non seulement elle reconstruit le souvenir selon l'émotion du moment à la manière d'une mémoire ordinaire, mais elle reconstruit aussi les processus de reconstruction eux-mêmes. Ce qui n'a rien à voir non plus avec un enregistrement informatique de la mémoire qui ne fait que recueillir des données sensorielles et conceptuelles, les analyser, les ajuster les unes aux autres pour obtenir une sorte de moyenne, un résultat cohérent et objectif qui n'a finalement plus rien à voir avec un souvenir humain. Et alors ? Me diras-tu. Alors les mnémotropes sont, entre autre, une porte ouverte pour prendre conscience des failles de sa propre mémoire et donc de celles de sa propre conscience. Gardes-les au chaud entre tes propres mains et elles t'offriront la plus belle cure psychanalytique de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, mais donnes tes souvenirs à d'autres et ils pourront, s'ils sont un moins un poil futés et patients, non pas en modifier le contenu à proprement parler, mais en réécrire ton interprétation émotionnelle du début à la fin, pirater ton âme et ton passé pour ainsi dire. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'est que théorique, pour l'instant.

Elle avait parlé très vite du début à la fin et vous clignez des yeux dans votre effort pour la suivre :

_ Vous ne ferez pas de moi votre cobaye ! Il suffira que je vous dise de ne pas le faire pour vous bloquer.

_ Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes à nouveau. Reste en dehors de nos têtes Luisa et je resterai en dehors de la tienne. Maintenant dites-moi, la Sciu...

_ A quoi bon ? A la minute où j'ai disparu ils ont dû modifier le plan.

_ Exactement, alors à quoi bon me le cacher ?

* * *

_ Ca y est !

_ Vraiment, et ? Fit Will sans la regarder

_ Et l'attaque devait se dérouler après demain, la première cible visée était Adisson, mais ils avaient l'intention de faire tomber tout le groupe avec lui.

_ On ne peut pas vraiment le leur reprocher.

_ Non, en effet. Leurs méthodes d'infiltration sont évidemment basées sur l'hypnose et ça, même si leur plan a changé, ça ne changera pas. Ils sont conscients qu'ils ont un ennemi après eux, nous en l'occurrence, donc ils seront très prudents et comme il y a eu le ralliement des membres la semaine dernière, ils seront sans doute assez nombreux aussi, peut-être même au complet. Dans tous les cas, contrairement à ce que Luisa essaye de me faire croire, je ne pense pas qu'ils annuleront ou reporteront l'attaque, ne serait-ce que par fierté. Qu'en dites-vous ?

_ Non, je suis d'accord avec vous, ils n'annuleront pas, leur mot d'ordre n'est plus d'agir caché. Par contre, ils ne se concentreront peut être que sur un point. Pour moi c'est clairement Adisson qui a le plus à craindre.

_ C'est ce que je me dis aussi, néanmoins, je préfèrerais qu'on garde un œil sur le siège de l'organisation pour être sûr...

_ Au pire, c'est là Sciu Magnus...Nous ne sommes pas obligés de les protéger.

_ Je sais, je les laisserais bien se faire dévorer tout crus aussi, mais l'envie soudaine de voir leurs faces d'humiliées une fois qu'on les aura sortis de là me fait réfléchir à deux fois. Pour moi, un Adisson ridiculisé vaut mieux que 10 Adissons morts.

Will se mit à rire.

_ C'est donc la vengeance qui vous pousse, et moi qui croyait que vous étiez la sagesse incarnée. Plaisanta-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas responsable des films que vous vous faîtes sur moi Will.

Un morceau de plomb tomba dans son estomac. Parfois, il comprenait pourquoi Hide la traitait de garce sans cœur.

_ Comment va votre main ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Et votre dos ?

_ Will, c'est moi le docteur.

_ Douloureusement. Répondit-il à contre cœur.

_ Faites voir.

Elle le fit s'asseoir et retira le bandage.

_ Ca commence à faire une croute autour, c'est bon signe, mais demain je ne veux pas que vous soyez en première ligne, Henry prendra votre place et vous prendrez la sienne.

_ Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour réparer mes os ?

_ Je les ai enlevées.

_ Quoi ?

_ On ne pouvait plus rien en faire, Will.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à la place alors ?

_ Vous vous souvenez de la moelle épinière synthétique de Praxis?

_ Vous plaisantez ? Non, c'est une blague, vous vous moquez de moi. Non non, ne me faites pas le coup de partir, Magnus ! –il la suivit dans le couloir- quoi ? C'est vrai ? J'ai des os praxiens, des os qui repoussent? Henry, tu vas pas le croire mon vieux, j'ai des os praxiens ! Je te jure, le doc m'en a greffé dans la main, non, non, je te jure, elle me l'a dit !

_ Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

_ Hey Declan, écoute ça mec! Appela Henry qui se mit à les suivre aussi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il a des os qui repoussent !

_ Bon dit comme ça, ça fait très Harry Potter. Mais quand même ! J'ai des os praxiens !

_ Oui je sais, j'étais là pendant l'opération. Soupira Declan en riant.

_ Mais attend ça veut dire que si tu les casses à nouveau ... commença Henry

_ Ils se reconstitueront indéfiniment! Mec, ça va rendre Dracula tellement jaloux qu'il va en boire du vin toute la journée !

_ Ah non, par pitié, évitez de vous en glorifier devant Nikola, sinon je vais en entendre parler pendant... lâcha finalement Helen.

_ Se glorifier de quoi ? Demanda Nikola qui surgit d'une porte en arborant son intemporel sourire fier.

* * *

Après avoir enduré plutôt que réellement mené une chasse au ptérodactyle assez corsée dans un vieux centre aquatique désaffecté, essuyé une explosion d'émetteur à ondes fréquentielles dans le laboratoire d'Henry, survécu à la bonne humeur insatiable d'un Will Zimmerman qui exhibait sa main à tous les résidents, à une nouvelle tentative de communication plus ou moins fructueuse avec Luisa, Helen Magnus s'engouffra dans son bureau dans l'espoir de s'y enfermer pour le restant de la journée. Mais c'était sans compter qu'un certain Nikola Tesla, dont les sarcasmes grincheux frôlaient alors le seuil tolérable de la misanthropie, s'y trouvait déjà, une énième bouteille à la main, à imaginer des flocons tombant par la fenêtre.

_ La prochaine fois il faudra que j'essaye de me tuer aussi pour voir comment tu me récompenseras. Ah non, mince, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas mourir, quelle déception !

_ Je ne l'ai pas récompensé, je l'ai soigné !

_ Non c'est vrai, tu as raison, en y réfléchissant, être ton monstre de Frankenstein privé n'est peut-être pas une récompense tout compte fait. Je devrais le plaindre en fait !

_ Sérieusement, Nikola, tu vas me faire une scène ?!

_ Je dis simplement que tu donnes à ce garçon un argument de plus pour se pavaner, et honnêtement, vu l'épaisseur de ses chevilles en ce moment...

Elle lui lança le regard du « et c'est toi qui dit ça» qu'il sut, par ailleurs, très bien interpréter :

_ Ne viens pas te plaindre quand il réclamera une position de leader.

_ C'est exactement pour ça que je le forme.

_ Grave erreur si je puis me permettre. Le sanctuaire perdure parce que c'est toi qui tire les ficelles.

_ Peut-être, mais demain en tout cas, j'ai besoin de deux remplaçants, ici, Will et toi.

_ Moi ? Tu veux que je reste ? Helen, es-tu vraiment certaine de préférer avoir Macrae à tes côté en mission plutôt que moi ?

_ Oui je sais, un vampire peut être un gros avantage parfois, et ci et ça, mais j'ai besoin de toi en coulisse pour nous guider.

_ Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas risquer de leur livrer un phénomène tel que moi si jamais ça tourne mal. Je suis touché, mais tu ne devrais pas y aller non plus.

Surtout qu'en ce qu'il concernait, il s'était déjà livré lui-même en quelques sortes, ce qui était encore la meilleure façon de se protéger de la Sciu.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour ça ! Nikola appuya doucement du bout de l'index sur l'omoplate d'Helen qui ne cilla même pas. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et jura, descendit d'une traite la fermeture-éclair dans le dos de sa robe, repoussa de chaque côté la soie sur ses épaules avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester ni même de vraiment réagir. Il ouvrit aussitôt des yeux ronds.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Helen ?

_ J'ai toujours guéri vite.

Elle revoyait se jouer devant-elle la discussion qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec Will, se dit qu'il y avait là comme un miroir inversé, un malin génie dont l'ironie s'amusait à la faire zigzaguer et tourner en bourrique entre ses deux amis. Mais la main légère de Nikola, attardée dans le creux de son dos nu fit dévier ses pensées.

_ Guéri vite oui, mais guéri aussi vite non, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, c'est déjà rose! En trois jours...Crois moi je me souviens très bien qu'il t'avait fallu pas loin d'une semaine pour te remettre de Hong Kong, à hésiter entre sursauts de conscience et sommeil comateux, c'était une des pire de ma vie. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Oh... je vois, tu n'as rien fait du tout et c'est bien ça le problème. Tu crois que le sang originel pourrait... ?

_ Faire très lentement évoluer les capacités de quelqu'un en fonction de ses plus gros besoins, ce n'est pas impossible. Je vois mieux dans le noir aussi.

_ Tu peux voir dans le noir !?

Il soupira en riant, se remémora le temps où, rôles inversés, ils découvraient les unes après les autres ses aptitudes à lui, avec une fascination mêlée de crainte et parfois un peu d'horreur mais jamais sans un grand frisson d'excitation.

_ Ca me rappelle quand...

_ Oui, quand t'essayais de me vider de mon sang une fois sur deux.

_ Oh aller ! Ca te faisait rire aussi les parties de cache-trappe!

_ Non ça me faisait peur !

_ Tu mens comme tu respires!

Helen se mit à rire.

_ Comment tu faisais ? -demanda-t-elle- pour ne jamais vraiment me faire mal ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'était assez facile en fait. Par contre je me souviens de plusieurs fois où toi, tu m'as fait vraiment mal ! Souffla-t-il en refusionnant le dos scindé de la robe.

_ Hey ! Il fallait bien qu'on sache où étaient tes limites ! N'empêche...tu ne t'imagines même pas ce que ça m'a valu auprès des autres, surtout John. Heureusement mon père était là, à essayer de nous réconcilier... C'était comique, vu avec du recul.

_ Les hypocrites ! Druit savait très bien que je ne t'aurais pas blessée, lui et James me l'avait fait jurer à la minute où ils avaient compris ce que j'étais. D'ailleurs je me souviens qu'ils avaient soi-disant une théorie selon laquelle si on transfusait tout notre sang et qu'on le filtrait avant de le réinjecter on aurait des chances de redevenir humain, alors bien évidemment c'est sur moi qu'ils ont voulu tester, et ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix. Jamais ils n'auraient osé ne serait-ce qu'émettre l'idée de faire ça si tu avais été là ! Heureusement que je me suis évanoui au milieu ça m'évite les cauchemars... Comment il l'a appris ?

_ Tu ne descendais plus manger dans la grande salle, tout le monde se posait des questions et j'avais des marques sur les bras mais comme ce genre de chose m'arrivait souvent, ils ont mis quelques temps à faire le lien. John a fini par comprendre que ça ne pouvait être que toi parce que j'avais une morsure en haut du sein.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux à l'évocation et quand le silence retomba, il y eut une fraction de temps où une relique de tendresse s'immisça, où ils se perdirent chacun de leur côté en fantasmes inavoués avant de décider des tergiversions élégantes propices à la fuite.

* * *

_ Magnus, Adisson sort du bâtiment. Fit Henry de l'autre côté du complexe architectural.

_ Très bien, restez sur place, Will tracez sa voiture par image satellite si vous le pouvez, Luisa et moi le prenons en chasse.

Parce que oui, elle avait tenu à trainer Luisa, pensait amèrement Will qui se mordait les doigts d'être assis sur sa chaise de bureau à côté de Tesla et ses bouteilles à pianoter sur un écran en donnant des instructions à un micro...Luisa, dans tous les cas, il ne pensait pas que ce fut une si bonne idée. Pour l'instant la gamine n'avait pas agi à l'encontre de Magnus semblait-il, mais qui sait ?

_ Passe devant et conduis. Vous ordonne-t-elle. Elle s'assoit à l'arrière en travers de la banquette, un œil et son P90 pointés sur le parebrise du fond, l'autre oeil et son flingue sur vous.

_ Ils sont sur Westfort street. Prenez la première à gauche. Entendez-vous depuis son micro.

_ Première à... répète-t-elle

_ Gauche, j'avais compris.

_ Vous allez les rattraper tout de suite au croisement.

_ Merci Will, je les vois ! Plus vite Luisa ! Bien, serre à gauche, double, double! C'est pas vrai ! On va les perdre de vue Will !

_ Ils continuent tout droit.

_ Allez Luisa !

Vous accélérez à nouveau.

_ Ils sont là!

_ Magnus ! Ils prennent le tunnel, bientôt plus de contact.

_ Compris !

Elle bondit sur le siège d'à côté et très vite empoigne d'abord votre main sur le manche des vitesses, presse votre paume à passer la cinquième, puis attrape un côté du volant.

_ Pédale ! Maintenant !

Vous vous plaquez au siège en vous exécutant. La circulation est assez dense dans le tunnel et les gestes du docteur sont brusques et nets, votre main commence à souffrir, le volant tourne sans cesse d'un bord à l'autre, la voiture slalome entre les obstacles, évite de très près une camionnette, monte en puissance, des coups de klaxons dehors, deux manœuvres et vous êtes à deux places derrière la garde rapprochée d'Adisson, elle repasse en quatrième, lâche votre main qui suffoque, stabilise le volant, vous le laisse, se glisse à l'arrière de nouveau.

_ Essaye de garder cette distance.

Se concentre sur le pare-brise, le frotte pour en ôter la buée, se faufile encore à l'avant, jette un œil

_ Ils n'ont pas l'air de nous avoir remarqués.

_ Pas très attentifs alors.

_ A moins qu'ils aient d'autres chats à fouetter.

_ Henry, Declan, situation ?

_ RAS doc, pas de brèche pour l'ins ... attendez ! Declan ce type en blouse là, ce n'est pas le même que ...Merde, on a un infiltré !

_ Suivez le, discrètement pour l'instant -serre à droite au cas où ils tournent à la prochaine sortie- soyez prudents tous les deux, vous êtes seuls.

_ Ca ira doc.

_ Will vous me recevez ? On est sorti du tunnel.

_ Je suis là Magnus.

_ Très bien, prenez Henry et Declan, ils vont avoir besoin de votre aide. Prochain contact dans 15 minutes.

_ Faites attention.

Vous grimpez à pas de loup les marches molletonnées des escaliers, satisfaite d'avoir pu éviter les gardes à l'entrée en vous hissant par une fenêtre ouverte au deuxième étage. Magnus, marchant dans vos traces vous encercle d'un invisible halo de suspicion et vous pouvez sentir irradier le poids de son inflexible attention à vos moindres mouvements. Vous tendez la main pour la stopper net, lui faîtes comprendre qu'un troisième garde fait les cents pas dans le couloir auquel vous venez de parvenir. Vous attendez qu'il approche à nouveau, posez un doigt sur le pistolet de tranquilliseur qu'elle vient de bander en l'air et lui faîtes signe de regarder, attendez qu'il parcourt les 10m restant jusqu'à l'angle de l'escalier où vous êtes nichées, commencez à décompter, sentez fléchir sa concentration, sortez discrètement la tête pour l'avoir en vue, il secoue la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'une idée trop envahissante, vous forcez l'intensité, sentez fléchir ses jambes, il se rattrape au mur, se stabilise, reprend sa marche, trébuche à nouveau, vous vous crispez un peu plus, bruit sourd de ses genoux sur le sol où il s'étale lentement. Magnus avance jusqu'à lui en silence, observe avec une certaine frayeur ses pupilles immobiles devant lesquelles elle secoue la main, prend son pouls que vous savez très lent et régulier, caractéristique de cette sorte de coupure de courant, de déconnexion au réseau nerveux qu'est l'hypnose profonde. Elle vous fait signe de la suivre, mais n'aime pas vous avoir dans son dos, vous le savez, elle se retourne souvent. Au prochain angle elle s'arrête à nouveau, ose un coup d'œil, échappe une petite une exclamation et fille droit devant. Deux gardes armés sont déjà effondrés devant des portes battantes : yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, dans une transe immuable, et vous n'en êtes pas l'auteur. Elle force une des porte d'un coup de pied, vous fait signe d'entrer dans ce qui semble être, compte tenu du luxe immaculé, l'appartement d'Adisson. Elle a rangé les tranquilliseurs pour son éternel Beretta qu'elle manie avec une nonchalance déplaisante. Il n'y a pas un bruit, vous ne sentez pas âme qui vive. Un brin de satisfaction vous illumine, tout ce qui peut ennuyer cette garce vous satisfait. Et en même temps, il vous semble plus stratégique de l'aider pour le moment, sa force est un atout insoupçonné dans ce genre de circonstances.

_ Ils ne sont plus là Magnus. Murmurez-vous

_ La ferme. Elle chuchote, jette un œil dans toutes les pièces.

_ Je vous dis qu'ils ont filé, c'est trop tard, vous venez de perdre Adisson.

Magnus inspecte les fenêtres, toutes closes, regarde sa montre :

_ Ils n'ont pas pu partir loin en moins de deux minutes, reste à savoir par où...

_ Le toit peut-être...

_ Inaccessible depuis les couloirs.

Vous vous remémorez les couloirs : c'est vrai, aucune porte n'y menait au toit, en revanche, l'ascenseur descendait peut être vers les caves.

_ Les caves ! Vous exclamez-vous en même temps qu'elle.

Vous vous ruez dans le couloir, le bouton de l'ascenseur clignote, signe qu'il est encore en marche, Magnus saute déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre, bruit du bip de l'ascenseur qui ouvre ses portes loin en dessous quand vous arrivez au rez-de-chaussée. Elle l'entend aussi et juste devant vous, passe par-dessus la rampe des escaliers, corps tendu en i, pieds battant l'air, bras légèrement écartés pour se maintenir droite dans le vide et rebondit sur le sol deux étages plus bas. Très James Bond, critiquez-vous en détalant dans les marches. Coup de feu. Elle doit les avoir en vue. Vous avez pris du retard mais entendez encore ses pas sur le sol inégalement dallé de la cave. Une lumière insuffisante filtre depuis des persiennes creusées en haut des murs et qui donnent sur la rue, à fleur du trottoir, bruit des roues de voitures, des pas et des voix à l'extérieur. La longue silhouette du docteur, découpée mais un peu diffuse rétrécit dans son cadre en clair-obscur à mesure qu'elle trottine plus prudemment maintenant, une arme dans chaque main, sans trébucher sur un seul des pièges de l'ombre.

Ce sont de vieilles caves percées dans la pierre grise, hautes de leur plafond vouté et un peu délabrées, humides et fraîches, idéales pour le fromage ou le vin, mais en aucun cas propices à une telle course avec leur nombreux renfoncements, virages et jeu de marches intermittents, circuits électriques à découvert, barres de suspension métallique et poutres inadéquates, portes de bois grinçantes et fragiles.

En revanche l'endroit est d'une esthétique parfaite pour une nouvelle expiation. Magnus y serez tout particulièrement mise en valeur, sa peau réverbérant la faible clarté et l'ombre engloutissant d'une même nuance ses cheveux dans la tâche de sang et le soleil noir tout autour. La poussière viendrait faire contraste avec l'aspect neuf de son pantalon et de sa veste accordés dans un gris souris à l'éclat satiné et la texture translucide du chemisier clair en dessous... magnifique, la présence de blanc donnait toujours un autre sens à l'image. Vous accélérez, elle a le dessus depuis trop longtemps.

« Lâchez-le ! » c'est sa voix, coups de feu assez proches, elle n'est pas loin, bruits de pas précipités, de gâchette pressée frénétiquement, claquement de portes, chute de débris, vous passez devant un mur criblé de balles, pas de trace de sang, elle n'est pas loin, elle n'est pas blessée. Vous courez en suivant le bruit, prendre la fuite serait plus aisé, elle n'aurait pas le temps de vous poursuivre tout de suite...Pourtant c'est évident, vous avez un mouchard, quelque part en vous, sans quoi elle ne vous aurait jamais permis de vous « dégourdir les jambes » aujourd'hui, comme elle dit.

Vous l'atteignez finalement. Comprenez à peine ce qu'il se passe. Le couloir est un peu plus large ici, moins sombre aussi. Une porte à droite qui doit mener à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une porte à droite vers laquelle se dirige trois silhouettes, dont une devant qui peine à garder les mains sur la tête : Adisson. Magnus sur leur talons, touchant l'un d'eux à la jambe, évitant la riposte en se roulant à terre, tirant à nouveau, manqué, se relevant, visant pour ne pas blesser le captif, manqué, jurant tandis qu'ils s'engouffrent par la porte en courant, courant elle aussi pour les rattraper, bruit soudain d'un quelque chose en métal qui rebondit et roule sur le sol avant que la porte ne claque, Magnus filant à reculons vous voit arriver en face et crie « à terre ! » en même temps que la déferlante incendiaire embrase tout.

Le bois des poutres craque bruyamment là où le feu perdure encore comme pour manifester son mécontentement face au soudain changement de température le sol fume sa poussière grillée en belles volutes dans le rayon rectangulaire des persiennes. Et, seul élément tangible de la scène, le goulot brulant et déformé, reste de la grenade explosive qui tremblote encore sur les dalles grises... Non c'est faux, il y a aussi un talkie-walkie tombé bien avant, dans le feu de l'action, qui grésille à côté de vous et le Beretta, Son Beretta, propulsé par le destin à moins de deux mètres de votre main.

Vous plongez, le saisissez, foncez jusqu'à son corps qui toussote, caressé par la fumée et désengourdit ses membres au sol, tente de se redresser, mais trop tard.

Votre pied vient écraser son précieux sternum, le révolver pointe son front délicat, vous souriez, ses yeux bleus dilatés rivés sur votre visage, ses narines vibrantes, lèvres pâles et un peu ouvertes... Elle a peur, et c'est un spectacle délectable.

_ M'achever quand je suis à terre ? On ne pourra pas vraiment dire que ce sera votre meurtre Luisa. Crache-t-elle.

_ Si vous pensez que vos petits commentaires psychologisants vont m'arrêter ! Votre petit collègue est meilleur que vous à ça. Non, à vrai dire, je cherche juste le mot de la fin. Ah oui, ce sera : Merci pour votre aide Magnus, elle fut très utile, mais je pense que je vais continuer seule.

Vous pressez la détente, une fois, deux fois.

Deux fois parce que le premier coup n'est pas parti, ni le second d'ailleurs. Et son soulagement la fait éclater d'un rire arrogant. Vous lui écraser votre pied dans la figure et son fou rire se complète de gémissements, elle se balance de droite à gauche tenant sa joue meurtrie entre ses mains, des larmes euphoriques perlant au coin des yeux. Plus de munitions. Mais elle en a à la ceinture. Vous tendez brusquement la main, la refermez sur une des petites cartouches noires, elle cesse immédiatement de rire, vous attrape le cou à deux mains, vous les repoussez, elle les reporte sur votre crâne, le tire vers elle et vous envoie un genou osseux dans la pommette puis son front contre le vôtre.

Vous vous réveillez au son de sa voix tranchante dans le talkie-walkie.

_ ... Non, pas du tout, je sais qui vous êtes et vous détenez Adisson. Je veux le récupérer. Je vous propose un échange.

_ Nous ne voulons pas d'argent.

_ Ah mais je le sais bien. Il ne s'agit pas d'argent. Mais de Luisa Schedule, vivante et en bonne santé, si ce n'est une petite bosse.

Il y eut un silence hésitant.

_ Comment puis-je être sûr qu'elle est avec vous.

_ Et bien justement, elle vient de se réveiller, Luisa, tu veux parler à un vieil ami ?

Elle approche le talkie-walkie de votre oreille. C'est Joseph, il vous pose la question code, vous répondez, il sait que c'est vous. Sa voix n'est pas aussi froide que vous prévoyiez, mais ne sonne pas indulgente non plus, vous lui dites de ne pas venir, que c'est un piège. Ca le fait rire, Magnus aussi.

_ Entendu Magnus, le parking du TL désaffecté vous convient ?

_ Dans une heure tapante. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

_ Dans une heure tapante.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

_ Vous devriez écouter ça Docteur Freud. Fit Tesla en passant la transmission sur haut-parleur. Son agitation, depuis qu'ils avaient rompu le contact avec Helen, poussait Will hors de ses gongs, et s'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il aurait envoyé le vampire se faire les dents sur un bout d'os dans une des cellules noires du sanctuaire.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un coup de fil passé à un poste de police locale.

Mrs Tumbson était une petite vieille au visage alerte et à l'allure coquette dont la principale manie consistait, sans aucune originalité, à espionner son voisinage de banlieue avec le moins de discrétion possible. Elle avait l'habitude de vivre à travers les autres, persuadée qu'elle était de ne plus pouvoir vivre elle-même et s'amusait à regarder se dérouler à ses fenêtres, comme sur un écran de télévision, le cours du monde et ses évènements pour le moins incongrus : de la chute d'un pot de pétunia sur le pavé, en passant par les disputes de couple, les bagarres des enfants, jusqu'au petit vol sournois d'une bicyclette qui trainait dans l'impasse. Mais ce soir, détaillant le crépuscule derrière ses culs de bouteille, la scène qu'elle observa du côté du parking désertique du TL éclipsa toutes ces petites distractions habituelles. Et au moment où elle entendit plus qu'elle n'aperçut le premier coup de feu, elle fonça sur le combiné de téléphone, en étira la spirale du cordon jusqu'à son fauteuil en première loge et composa le 911, ravie de se savoir un témoin oculaire majeur dans ce qui ressemblait à une histoire de guerre des gangs.

_ Décrivez-nous la scène. Demanda l'agent après avoir rempli les cases : noms, prénoms, adresse et nature du délit reporté.

_ Et bien, pou-pou-pour commencer, une voiture et une camionnette sont arrivées. Des hommes sont sortis, six, qu'il y en a.

_ Comment sont-ils ?

_ 5 en noir, des pieds à la tête et...

_ Encagoulés ?

_ Non pas de cagoule, mais l'dernier, il est en tenue de travail, quelque chose comme un smoking.

_ Et alors après ?

_ Alors d'abord z'ont eu comme l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Et puis l'homme en smoking s'est énervé et un de ceux en noir a tiré un coup de feu en l'air et c'est là que je vous ai appelé parce que je pensais que c'était peut être dangereux et une autre voiture encore est arrivée en roulant très vite et deux femmes sont sorties, une brune, très grande et l'autre plus petite et plus blonde et il, oh il commence à pleuvoir, et la brune, elle a une arme aussi et elle parle aux autres pour l'instant. Vous croyez qu'il s'agit de trafic de drogue ? Mon petit-fils dit que c'est toujours... que c'est des histoires de drogue tout ça, vraiment j'comprends pas, pourquoi des gens font des choses pareilles, pourquoi hein ? C'est fou tout de même, vous trouvez pas ?

_ Vous êtes absolument certaine de ce que vous voyez ?

_ Bien sûr que j'en suis certaine ! J'suis pas encore sénile mon p'tit m'sieur l'agent! Vous allez les arrêter n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est mon métier madame. Continuez à me décrire ce qu'il se passe pendant que mes collègues se mettent en route.

_ Très bien, très bien, la fille blonde vient d'se jeter dans les bras d'un des hommes en noir mais un autre, en noir aussi, lui pointe un pistolet sur la tête, il la menace et les deux hommes ont l'air d'se disputer à cause de ça et le type en smoking rejoint de la brune et il a l'air très énervé, oh mon dieu, il vient de la pousser et de la mettre à terre, le salaud. Et ça fait rire les autres. Il lui a pris son pistolet et le braque contre elle, ouf elle s'est relevé, elle a les mains en l'air, les autres les regardent comme s'ils savaient pas quoi faire, oh mon dieu, vous croyez qu'il va la tuer ? Et s'il la tue ?! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Il, il a pas tiré sur elle mais sur un des hommes en fait, au dernier moment, comme ça, oh mon dieu, il y a un mort, un mort !

_ Calmez-vous Mrs Tumbson, respirez à fond et...

_ Nooon ! Quelqu'un d'autre a tiré, c'est la brune ! On dirait qu'elle avait un deuxième pistolet ou j'sais pas, elle a tiré, il y a un autre type à terre, et les hommes en noir tirent sur elle et sur le type en smocking, mais ils courent se cacher derrière une voiture. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Ca tire de partout et j'vois plus grand chose! oh seigneur et ma petite voiture qui est garée là... On dirait que le type en smocking et la brune sont du même côté maintenant, en tout cas, ils se disent des choses. Je crois qu'elle utilise un rétroviseur pour voir les autres. Elle crie, ils se relèvent en même temps ! Oh mon dieu ! La fille blonde hurle parce que celui qui la tenait dans ses bras vient de s'effondrer, elle se jette sur le type en smocking et ils se battent c'est horrible, c'est affreux ! Où sont vos collègues ? Il faut venir arrêter ça monsieur ! Vite ! La brune tire sur un autre en noir et celui qui menaçait la blonde est maintenant le seul qui reste debout, il essaye de relever quelqu'un mais la brune lui crie quelque chose et il s'enfuit vers la voiture, elle tire sur lui mais il n'est pas touché et il claque la portière et démarre la voiture. Oh mon Dieu, il a filé ! Oh mon dieu, la blonde et celui en smocking, ils ont tous les deux une arme pointée l'un sur l'autre maintenant. La brune arrive vers eux et leur crie dessus et ils tournent leur pistolet sur elle! Oh seigneur quel massacre, quel massacre. Ils, ils sont toujours tou-tou-tous les trois avec leur pistolets pointés ! Ca y est ! Ca y est ! J'entends la police au loin, Oh Dieu merci, Dieu merci ! Vite, Vite ! Non ! Ils s'enfuient vers la voiture! Vite ! Attendez ! Non ! La blonde elle ... ! Je crois que ... Elle a regardé ma fenêtre, je ne sais pas si elle m'a...

_ Merde ! Cachez- vous maintenant Mrs Tumbson ! Ne restez surtout pas à la fen...

_ Mais je...

_ CACHEZ-VOUS !

_ BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

_ Luisa, Luisa stop, stop! Monte! – éclat de verre - portière claque- bruit du moteur puis des sirènes, sirènes, sirènes...

_ Mrs Tombson?

_ …

_ Mrs Tombson, vous m'entendez?

_ ...

_ MRS TOMBSON!

_ Bip, bip, bip.

* * *

Ils s'efforçaient de veiller depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ils avaient eu le temps de contempler le soleil se coucher d'abord, puis commencer à se relever depuis qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans cet appartement vide, planque de dernière minute à la Magnus, comme il disait - avait-elle des actes de propriétés signés dans toutes les villes de la côté ouest ? Non de Dieu, il n'en finirait jamais avec elle ! Dans la catégorie des fouteuses de merde – et donc depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce fichu salon, lui, Helen Magnus et son nouvel abominable petit joujou qui vous engourdissait le cerveau, moins répugnant que la fille-loup soit dit en passant, mais peu importe, depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce fichu salon, depuis près d'une vingtaine d'heures donc, ça n'en finissait plus de brandir des flingues, des menaces et des injures de tous les côtés. Non, soyons honnête, de temps à autre quelques longues minutes inertes flottaient, immunisées contre les sarcasmes et les médisances pendant lesquelles chacun ruminait sagement sa rancœur et son agressivité en lui-même. Puis une question revenait sans cesse pour déclencher une nouvelle crise : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, l'escadron du Soleil Noir déployé dans toute la ville les criblerait de balles dès qu'il passerait l'angle de la rue. Ils ne pourraient pas rester non plus indéfiniment, sinon l'un d'entre eux allait véritablement perdre patience et presser une détente et alors ça finirait en bain de sang et en toute honnêteté il craignait un peu que, dans ce cas, l'heureux gagnant de la partie ne se révèle être une heureuse gagnante, enfin, si quelqu'un gagnait seulement. Parce que la gamine n'avait pas l'air franchement commode non plus, avec son air d'orpheline sino-américaine élevée dans un clan Yakusa et sa façon de fumer ses clopes sans les mains. Elle détestait clairement Magnus, ce qui se trouvait être un sentiment très compréhensible, et la raison qui la retenait ici et l'empêchait de rejoindre ses petits copains dans la rue semblait excellentissime quelle qu'elle fut parce qu'elle ne cessait de baragouiner des jurons et de darder des yeux meurtriers à tout ce qui prétendait occuper un semblant d'espace dans la pièce, le mobilier y compris. Si bien que le premier réflexe inconscient que même Magnus avait eu consistait à se coller dans le dossier de son fauteuil, la tête planquée dans les épaules, se tasser. Jusqu'au moment où on commençait à s'y habituer et qu'on prenait la folle initiative de se redresser, alors, on se surprenait à se masser la nuque parce qu'à coup sûr, on venait de se choper un début de torticolis. Cette pauvre mamie tout de même... Quelque chose de contrariant dans l'idée que Magnus, grâce à ses très mystérieux contacts avait réussi à leur décoller la flicaille de l'arrière-train plus vite que lui qui était, sur le papier au moins, leur patron à tous. Et pourtant, de source fiable, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'aval du gouvernement ces temps-ci, bien loin de là. A croire qu'il faudrait plus qu'une rupture d'apport de fonds nationaux pour la mettre hors circuit, saleté d'acharnée, une vrai sangsue accroché à sa propre queue, quelle naïveté dans sa ténacité, mais son heure viendrait, fatalement, bientôt.

Quelques minutes inertes. Comme si ces deux hystériques reprenaient leur souffle avant une nouvelle rafale. C'était le moment d'avaler les dernières gouttes au fond du verre de Brandy -qui par ailleurs était un délice dans toute la rigueur de l'art- de foutre son crâne dans le mou du fauteuil et surtout de garder les yeux bien ouverts. Déjà assoupi un moment avant l'aube, et ça n'avait rien d'amusant de se réveiller à la merci de ces deux harpies assoiffées.

La gosse se balançait sur une chaise, Magnus quitta sa position près de la vitre, lâchant les rideaux qu'elle écartait du bout des doigts en soupirant, soupir qui signifiait que la rue grouillait encore de snippers et de gorilles : ils étaient coincés, contraint à attendre une équipe de secours ou une quelconque diversion. Elle passa devant la grande table et vint s'asseoir sur le grand canapé dans une gestuelle inhabituellement malhabile qui traduisait un état de fatigue certain. A en juger par l'écarlate brillance de ses yeux et ses paupières violacées, il s'agissait même d'épuisement. Elle saisit son front dans ses mains et se figea quelques minutes au point qu'on aurait facilement cru qu'elle s'endormait, sursauta ensuite, se releva, se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle renversa à moitié sur le sol, fit quelques pas sans but, se rassit, se releva, s'appliquait à rester en mouvement dans un manège impatient, lancinant.

Finalement Luisa lui enjoint de s'asseoir du coin de l'œil et à la seconde où ses coudes s'installèrent sur la table, elle somnolait.

_Les douze coups retentissent alors qu'elle vient de recevoir ses cartes pour la revanche. Sa première victoire avait réussi à lui attirer l'attention de son double qui ne parvenait pas encore à se débarrasser de cette adorable expression de profonde surprise : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre. Souvent, les quatre autres parieurs les avaient détaillés successivement des yeux en levant un sourcil curieux._

_La tablée décide d'un commun accord d'avorter la partie pour contempler le lancement et lorsque Helen se lève et se fraye un chemin dans la foule, elle sait déjà que l'autre la suit, typique des souvenirs inconscients que l'on interprète souvent comme de bonnes intuitions. La rousse atteint le pont quelques secondes après et porte son lampion à bout de bras au-dessus du florilège de visages masqués pour ne blesser personne. Elle se perche à la balustrade et déroule lentement le fil jusqu'à ce que la petite flamme descende à l'extrême surface de l'eau noire. C'est un spectacle époustouflant, ce mélange de tête humaines, peintes ou monstrueuses, diaboliques courbées, penchées vers les flots immobiles dans un mélange de concentration et d'émerveillement, poussant des « oh » et des « ah », applaudissant, éclairées de dessous par milles nymphéas, rougis par le vin et la chaleur, et Magnus au premier plan, surplombant le tout, égayée comme une enfant au matin de noël. Son regard cherche la brune à côté d'elle puis dérive et revient au hasard. Les musiciens s'accordent et commencent à jouer l'air intemporel de la Traviata. Quelques voix s'élèvent et chantent. _

_Autour de la table à nouveau, le jeu se poursuit mollement, ralenti, en effet, par les bouffonneries et les rires, fous rires pour être plus précis, parce qu'en compagnie de deux Magnus, de plusieurs bouteilles vides et de quatre italiens spirituels, ce genre d'occurrences se révèle inévitable. Souvent sur la péniche, d'aimables figures se tournent vers eux avec l'air de leur envier leurs explosions de joie et les passants des quais s'attardent à les observer. Sur ce arrive une troupe de magiciens qui anime le pont d'une nouvelle fougue, choisit les deux Helen comme cobayes, enchante les esprits un peu plus, incite subtilement les âmes aux fins plaisirs, finit de raviver l'essence ancestrale du carnaval. _

_Fin du spectacle, acclamations envenimées, le magicien offre sa tournée, voit sa panière d'osier s'emplirent de pièces, celui des quatre que l'on a baptisé Don Giovanni déclenche une nouvelle frénésie, Helen et Helen trinquent. _

_Quelques fragments rouillés de mémoire, datant d'aussi loin que la première vie, se déclenchent comme le coucou d'une vieille horloge et Helen Bancroft s'accoutume doucement à l'évidence ineffable qu'elle incarne et a toujours incarné la fameuse Aphrodite de Venise, les yeux clairs, incandescents dans les ellipses noires du masque, les boucles sombres et volatiles flottant docilement sous la taille très fine de sa robe et tout le reste, oui, tout le reste qu'il était donc idiot de tenter d'éviter, puisque tout s'était déjà produit. _

_ Magnus, Magnus ! Il faut partir, ils commencent à fouiller les bâtiments. Fit Luisa.

_ C'est stupide, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on en sorte vivant tant qu'elle refusera de me laisser contacter mes hommes. Cracha Adisson.

_ Hors de question que je laisse la Sciu m'approcher, et encore moi approcher Luisa.

_ Ca c'est encore à moi d'en décider Magnus, laissez le faire !

_ Il faut trouver un autre moyen.

_ Parce que vous en voyez un peut-être ? Laissez-le téléphoner.

_ Certainement pas !

_ Oh vraiment ?

_ Non, Luisa, arrête ça ! Arrête !

Helen venait de coller ses mains à ses oreilles en vain, elle le savait, une fois que la voix avait percé son chemin, il était trop tard. La tête lui tournait fiévreusement au point qu'elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas tout simplement s'effondrer et perdre connaissance mais une main qu'elle identifia comme la sienne tira son portable de sa poche et le fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à la jeune fille. Puis il y eut un trou noir.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous, nous revoilà enfin, moi et mes mnémotropes. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre malgré le délai! A très bientôt !_

**Chapitre 18**

« 113 ans, 274 en tout, la fourbe ! Et lui, qui croyait mieux la connaître que son propre inconscient se découvrait une naïveté insoupçonnée qui ne faisait qu'enfler la vague d'admiration qu'il portait à son égard. 274 ans, il faudrait qu'il lui touche deux mots lorsque cette vilaine affaire serait réglée, ou du moins, lorsqu'ils auraient retrouvé sa trace et l'auraient rapatriée au sanctuaire dans son convoie honorifique. »

Tel était le train de pensée de Nikola Tesla au moment où il se replia dans un recoin du bureau où se drapait de jours en jours le parfum de l'absence d'Helen Magnus. Tels s'édifiaient ses résolutions à l'instant où il renversa d'un geste passablement viril un flacon de mnémotropes au-dessus de sa bouche. Et aussitôt, son monologue intérieur s'éteint, remplacé par la froide apparition d'un couloir de pierres pâles, d'une porte de bois enclavée dans le mur et cintrée à la mesure de la voûte du plafond. Dans sa main blême se balançait un heurtoir rouillé.

__ Toc toc._

__ N'entrez surtout pas ! Cria Helen_

__ Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda John à travers la porte._

__ Aux dernières nouvelles, elle essayait d'extraire une molécule de je ne sais plus quoi et à l'heure qu'il est, je pense qu'il y a assez de monoxyde de carbone dans cette pièce pour nous achever tous les quatre. Expliqua Nikola sur un ton de confidence, une oreille collée à la porte. « Si vous ne vous êtes jamais encore préoccupés de sa santé mentale, je crois que c'est le moment d'y accorder réflexion. » Chuchota-t-il ensuite._

__ Helen, est-ce que tout va bien ? Repris John d'une voix affolée._

__ Et bien...Disons que la réaction s'est un peu emballée, mais je crois que j'y suis finalement. Oh non, non, non pourquoi est-ce que ça mousse, ça ne devrait pas mousser, pas déjà !_

__ Helen, pour l'amour du ciel, sors de là. Soupira James. _

__ Oh non, non, non, pas ça ! _

_Et quelques secondes avant que ne tintent les éclats de verre dans un ronflement de vent, Helen sortit précipitamment et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle ôta le masque à gaz écaillé de son visage et le jeta à terre dans un accès de frustration._

__ J'étais à deux doigts de réussir et il fallait que vous veniez me déconcentrer !_

_Elle leur jeta un regard meurtrier, passa devant eux en bousculant James d'un coup d'épaule et disparut dans la spirale des escaliers._

__ Pardonnez-moi d'avoir à dire ça mais je vous avais prévenu..._

__ Oh la ferme Tesla !_

__ Comme vous voudrez mais ce n'est pas moi qui irai lui présenter nos excuses cette fois ! Lundi, il m'a fallu plus de deux heures pour lui faire admettre que notre interruption n'était pas la cause véritable de son échec et honnêtement, j'ai mieux à faire que de souffrir de vains arguments à cause de votre acharnement puéril ! Cracha Nikola avant de grimper les marches à son tour._

Declan réfléchissait. Le sanctuaire ruminait tout autour, plongé dans une sorte de torpeur inconsolable. Le désespoir immisçait sa sourde colère dans les esprits, même les plus robustes: Zimmerman, Tesla. Luisa Schedule, ils avaient cru la tenir hier mais n'avaient déniché que le petit implant magnétique délaissé au sol, sur le parquet d'un grand appartement, couvert de sang séché. Ils avaient recherché le propriétaire de l'appartement en question, au cas où, faux nom, fausse identité, une couverture si bien tramée qu'elle en était étouffante : cul de sac. Et la petite satisfaction qu'ils avaient écoulé en mettant en cellule le membre du soleil infiltré à la Sciu, semblait tout à coup bien pâle.

Leur affolement ne venait pas de ce que Magnus demeurait introuvable, parce que où qu'elle fut, elle était d'ordinaire increvable, mais découlait de ce que, cette fois-ci, elle était introuvable avec une quantité effroyable de mnémotropes en désintégration dans le cerveau et aucune petite fiole de secours pour les raviver. Le sevrage serait brutal, comme la dernière fois et Declan ne pouvait s'empêcher de réciter la liste des symptômes dans sa tête : chute du taux de dopamine, épuisement, irritabilité, perte d'appétit, perte de repères et du sens de la réalité, confusion, angoisse, vertiges, pertes de connaissance, paranoïa, etc.

Henry ne dormait plus et attendait qu'un miracle leur offre le moindre indice, Will hurlait sur tout ce qui bougeait, n'allait même plus observer leur prisonnier du soleil noir et Declan aurait même juré l'avoir vu pleurer de rage ce matin, Tesla restait immobile pendant de longues heures à faire le tri dans tous les scénarios qu'ils avaient jugé probables, il n'avait pas touché une goutte de vin depuis plusieurs jours et ses sarcasmes sentaient la fatigue, manquaient d'entrain.

Qui plus est, plutôt que de leur vider l'esprit de ces considérations, la chasse aux partisans se ralentissait car tous avaient trouvé de bonnes petites cachettes, semblait-il et leur rareté ne faisait que leur rappeler l'état du docteur Magnus.

Autrement dit, il leur fallait une distraction ce soir, quelque chose qui les réunisse et qui nécessite un minimum de décorum pour les empêcher de sombrer...

__ Edmond Albert Cromwell ?! Sonna la voix rase du professeur._

__ Je n'ai pas vu Helen en cours depuis hier, même pas en cours de Bronswick ce matin. Soupira John._

__ Bronswick faisait cours aujourd'hui ? Vous auriez pu me le dire ! Protesta Nigel_

__ Pourquoi donc ? Pour que tu passes l'heure à ricaner dans mon dos à chaque fois que Tesla nous gratifie de ses commentaires ? _

__ Le Montaigu, s'est levé du mauvais pied ? Chuchota Nigel à l'oreille de James._

__ Une habitude qu'il a depuis que sa Capulet nous néglige. Répondit ce dernier._

__ Montaigu John Druitt ? Appela le professeur et le jeune homme se leva d'une traite pour chercher sa copie au bureau, suivi par les échos des rires bêtes de ses deux camarades. _

_Un instant après, il vint se rassoir en tirant bruyamment sa chaise. Les yeux de la classe se tournèrent vers lui puis vers la porte qui grinça en s'ouvrant. Entra alors une Helen Magnus visiblement récalcitrante poussée aux épaules par un Nikola Tesla à l'allure passablement fière. Le professeur les salua d'un mouvement de tête qui se voulait réprobateur mais manquait son but et les deux jeunes gens prirent place entre les tables. La distribution des copies reprit solennellement. _

__ Bien joué Nikola ! Souffla Nigel._

_Plus tard, Helen cassa la pointe de sa plume et tapissa la table d'encre. John, à côté d'elle, sourit et, dépliant son mouchoir, l'aida à éponger les flaques violettes qui s'étalaient entre les rainures du bois puis dans la fibre du coton. Deux ou trois fois, leurs mains se touchèrent subrepticement et le temps sembla se figer._

__ Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ? Fit John après cet instant de céleste silence. « A propos de cette maudite expérience qui te cause tant de tourments. »_

__ Il n'y a rien à dire._

__ Peut-être que tu devrais laisser reposer ton esprit quelques jours pour y revenir dans de meilleures dispositions. Conseilla platement John._

__ Mais je ne peux pas, quoique je décide de faire ma tête travaille, je ne peux même pas dormir ! S'alarma-t-elle._

__ Oh mon dieu, Helen a le syndrome James Watson ! S'exclama Nigel._

_Le professeur se racla la gorge en dardant son regard sombre dans leur direction._

__ Ca ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute! Elle l'a contracté! Chuchota Tesla_

__ Qu'en dites-vous ? Moi je pense que le mal est trop avancé pour que l'on espère encore la sauver. Moqua Nigel._

__ Définitivement, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire : abréger ses souffrances. Approuva James en ricanant._

__ Il a raison Helen, souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé à James la dernière fois qu'il en était atteint... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe la même chose pour toi, n'est-ce pas?... Certains s'en réjouiraient pourtant... Railla Nikola en visant John._

__ C'est quoi, ce syndrome Watson? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à James ? Demanda John, fâché que l'étrangeté de la conversation lui rappelât encore une fois son statut de nouveau._

__ Il dormait si peu qu'il est devenu fou : il passait des rires aux larmes en tenant des discours insensés, il m'a même attaqué un soir où je venais le prier de s'arrêter pour diner- il croyait sans doute que j'étais plus ou moins irréel- j'ai encore une cicatrice de ses ongles regarde ! Et pire encore, le lendemain matin, il est descendu au réfectoire vêtu uniquement de ses dessous, il a pris un plateau de bacon sur une des grandes tables et s'en est allé comme si de rien n'était. Toute l'école l'a appris, les professeurs étaient outrés. On l'a retrouvé à l'autre bout de la ville à midi en train de tracer des cercles imaginaires au compas dans une flaque d'eau. Il a fallu qu'on le ramène de force et qu'on l'assomme pour qu'il se couche. Après ça, on s'est juré de ne jamais lui laisser oublier ce jour._

__ Et de ne jamais plus le laisser approcher une lunette astronomique. Ajouta Helen.  
_

__ Parle tant que tu veux Nigel, je n'étais plus moi-même, je n'ai pas honte et je reste persuadé que l'univers est en expansion, même si je n'ai pas su le prouver alors, l'avenir me donnera raison, tu verras! Néanmoins j'admets qu'il serait fâcheux qu'une telle chose arrive à Helen._

__ Il ne m'arrivera rien, j'ai seulement besoin de temps, de solitude et de persévérance, mais vous êtes toujours derrière moi!_

__ Rupture des liens sociaux, c'est ainsi que ça commence ! Avertit Nikola._

Will descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre au début de la nuit, tout juste réveillé par l'intensité d'un rêve qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. L'esprit encore assoupi dans sa course, il trébucha sur la dernière marche en croyant voir la silhouette nue d'Helen se retourner pour lui faire face. Il glissa sur le parquet à plat ventre et demeura inerte le temps de remplir ses poumons de l'air qui venait de leur être violemment ôté. Dans sa perdition, il flotta jusqu'au laboratoire et sortit une fiole de la boite de carton, se maudissant lui-même d'en arriver à de telles extrémités mais convaincu que son salut résidait là, dans le crépitement subtile des nano-fourmis. Dieu, qu'il haïssait les insectes ! Il hésita un instant encore car s'il y touchait, c'était toute son intégrité, toutes ses convictions qu'il mettait en péril et tôt ou tard, il aurait à s'en justifier. Et lorsqu'il se décida enfin et empoigna le flacon...

_ Avis à la populace qui ne dort pas : réunion dans le fumoir, le dernier arrivé paye sa tournée. Lança Declan à travers le talkie-walkie.

Will se frotta les yeux, rangea la petite bouteille et éteint la lumière du laboratoire avant d'en sortir. Il prit la direction du fumoir. Par moment, il se prenait à croire au destin.

_Helen se leva du bureau, ou plutôt en surgit comme un acteur montre qu'il triomphe d'un dilemme, et, bondissant jusqu'au robinet dans l'angle de la pièce pour se laver les mains, elle se mit à fixer du regard le filet d'eau. Puis elle cessa soudainement et, effarée, les mains sur les tempes, traversa la pièce en long, en large et en travers tout en murmurant des paroles inarticulées. _

__ Eureka? Demanda James plein d'espérances. Il avait quitté des yeux son ouvrage pour la regarder et peu à peu, son expression changea. Elle était pâle, ses mains tremblotaient._

__ Helen ? répéta-t-il._

__ Cristallise dans l'eau froide ! Il faut le mettre dans la glace!_

_Elle se jeta aussitôt sur la fenêtre, en ouvrit les battants, et sans voir les flocons qui, poussés par le vent, pénétraient la pièce, sortit l'erlenmeyer des bulles de son bain marie et le planta dans la neige qui obstruait la gouttière. Puis sentant que James venait de lui déposer son manteau sur les épaules et regardait au-dessus d'elle, son cœur bondit, elle sautilla de joie en regardant le sucre blanc se solidifier derrière le verre gradué. C'était fait, enfin, elle pouvait se reposer elle sentit tomber sur elle tout le sommeil qu'elle avait repoussé.  
_

_James manqua ne pas la rattraper lorsqu'elle bascula en arrière sans connaissance. Paniqué, il hurla à l'aide jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se présente._

Aux anges ! Quel bonheur que d'obtenir enfin cette reconnaissance tant méritée ! Sentiment de gloire héroïque qu'il faut refouler pour ne pas sembler trop condescendant devant les sombreros. Les agents fédéraux infiltrés au Mexique ont si bien appris à s'immerger dans leur élément qu'ils ont parfois l'air de haïr les ricains autant que les autochtones. Prudence oblige. S'ils n'avaient pas été si près de la frontière au moment de la descente, il serait sans doute déjà dans son propre bureau, son nouveau bureau sur la grande avenue à recevoir des coups de fils et des louanges plutôt qu'à suer au Nord du Mexique, mais bon, patience... Oh et pensons à remercier les subordonnés d'une tape dans le dos en passant dans le couloir, personne ne voudrait créer un froid avec ces types-là... Bon, il faudra tout de même songer au transfert de Magnus et de l'autre cinglée dans un lieu plus approprié. Parce que cet Alcatraz aux murailles percées où pourrit la vermine des cartels qui n'est pas assez bonne à rapatrier aux states, mais trop bonne à laisser chez les spanish, bof. Non, pour ces deux-là, il faudrait la crème de la crème, un endroit où les exhiber, pour que tous se souviennent que lui, Greg Adisson, il les avait eu. Mais laissons-les méditer ici un moment, cet endroit fout les jetons, ça leur fera les pieds à ces petites...Salut Flynn, tout roule ? Ouais, il m'a promis une promotion ce grand con, c'est pas comme s'il avait encore le choix, ramener Magnus et une des leaders du soleil noir, ça en impose un peu trop pour être ignoré ! Vous avez tous bien bossé sur ce coup, vous serez récompensés aussi, et comme il faut. Tiens regardez, les voilà, cellules 36 et 37, sages comme des images, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de la Magnus quand elle se réveillera, et regarde Schedule, elle a l'air bien énervée que je n'ai pas rempli ma part du deal. Une chance que ces hypnotiseurs ne lisent pas les pensées. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi violent peut être paradoxalement aussi naïf ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle pourrait m'acheter sa liberté ? Mais allons, allons, la chasse est terminée, trinquons maintenant !

_Non, elle ne pouvait pas se reposer ! Se corrigea-t-elle en se redressant du lit de l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle protège ses recherches des yeux d'Oxford. Elle avait déjà vu des camarades se faire dérober et retrouver sous un autre nom leur projet à la une des publications scientifiques. Cette université était une mine de richesses : la moitié des élèves brillait naturellement, l'autre brillait dans l'art des messes basses ou des copies frauduleuses et s'arrachaient la moindre découverte comme des oiseaux de basse-cour. Il y avait bien une charte intellectuelle que chacun se devait de signer pourtant... _

_Il faisait nuit. Une chandelle fondait docilement sur la petite table de chevet. L'écharpe de Nikola reposait sur une chaise mais c'était John qui dormait dessus, les jambes étendues inconfortablement sous un livre ouvert qui menaçait de s'écrouler, un bras dans le vide, la tête calée contre l'étagère derrière lui, son cou calmement allongé, blanc et fragile, son visage tourné vers elle à moitié caché dans l'ombre de ses longs cheveux. Elle aurait aisément pu demeurer là, rêveuse, mais ne le fit pas._

_De ce qui se produisit ensuite, elle ne garda que quelques souvenirs confus. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait passé du temps à son bureau pour résumer les étapes de la synthétisation, qu'elle avait regardé un long moment, en parfaite somnambule, roussir ses feuilles de brouillon froissées dans la cheminée, puis elle se trouvait dehors à attendre dans le froid de l'aube l'ouverture de la banque des coffres. _

_Comment était-elle arrivée à cet endroit précis, ça, elle ne pouvait se le figurer. _

_Car elle se réveilla dans une salle vide presque souterraine, grillée et verrouillée, aux épais murs de pierre nue et grasse qui semblaient transpirer de leurs joints des vapeurs méphitiques. _

Helen se réveilla dans une salle vide presque souterraine, grillées et aux épais murs de pierre nue et qui semblaient transpirer des vapeurs ... Etrangement, les barreaux de la porte lui paraissaient entrebâillés derrière le rideau onirique que tressaient ses cheveux et ses cils entremêlés. Quelque chose la gênait pourtant, comme une épine sous le pied, la forçait à revenir au monde en plein milieu de sa phase de sommeil paradoxal, quelque chose qui l'éveillait brutalement. Elle gémit en ouvrant de grands yeux, fouettée par le jet de la lumière diurne. Luisa Schedule secouait son épaule endolorie avec animation et pointait du doigt la petite caméra qui tournait la tête en grinçant dans l'angle de la cellule.

Alors, il y eut des paroles échangées qu'à l'étage, les rires et le toast bruyant qu'Adisson et son équipe portaient à leur capture couvrirent largement. Et un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque le directeur de la Sciu lorgna vers son écran d'ordinateur, curieux de voir si sa fidèle ennemie avait fin repris connaissance, il crut mourir, la cellule d'Helen Magnus était désormais vide, tout comme celle de Luisa Schedule.

__ Laissez-la sortir voyons, elle n'a fait de mal à personne !_

__ Elle a giflé un employé de la banque centrale à plusieurs reprises, monsieur ! Protesta l'agent._

__ Parce qu'il lui a manqué de respect !_

__ Il n'a rien fait de tel ! Il a seulement énoncé la loi, à savoir, mon cher, qu'il est interdit à une femme, qui plus est à une femme à peine sortie de l'enfance et en piètre possession de ses facultés d'ouvrir un compte à son nom sans la présence de son tuteur ou de son époux !_

__ Vous l'avez dit vous-même, elle était à peine consciente ! Vous ne pouvez la blâmer, ce n'est pas légitime ! Plaida Nikola._

__ Si je le peux ! Qui êtes-vous pour me contredire ? Un étranger qui ose me reprendre sur les us de mon propre pays ! Laissez-moi vous donner un bon conseil l'ami, rentrez chez vous avant que je n'ai à vous coller derrière les barreaux vous aussi !_

__ Allons, allons mon bon ! Tenta d'apaiser Nigel. Ne vous laissez pas ainsi offensé, je vous en prie, tout cela n'est que le résultat d'un vilain malentendu, Miss Magnus est une jeune dame, il ne convient guère de l'abandonner dans une telle situation, vous pourriez vous exposer à de sérieuses réprimandes... Soyons raisonnables. Si nos efforts de persuasion ne suffisent à acheter votre indulgence, peut-être cette bourse d'écus y parviendra-t-elle ? _

_L'agent sembla s'engager dans songe conflictuel puis demanda :_

__ Combien y a-t-il là-dedans ?_

__ Assez pour nourrir votre famille jusqu'à la prochaine lune. _

__ Hum. Il est vrai que tout bien considéré il semble futile de garder une fillette en garde à vue pour si peu de choses. Tenez, voici la clé, disposez maintenant ! _

_Plus tard, John la fit s'asseoir en face d'eux quatre sur le lit. Il y eut un silence orageux et Nikola soupira, il trouvait cette réunion tout à fait ridicule. Les trois autres se regardèrent comme pour décider silencieusement de qui prendrait la parole le premier. Finalement, James arracha l'erlenmeyer des mains de Nikola et dit :_

__ Maintenant crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette poudre, qu'a-t-elle de si important ?_

_Tous retinrent leur souffle, même Nikola qui, au-delà de sa précieuse nonchalance, sentait la curiosité raviver son attention._

__ C'est un composé d'acide acétylsalicylique et de... _

__ D'acide quoi ?_

__ Vous connaissez tous l'effet du salicylate de sodium, dérivé de l'écorce de saule, sur les douleurs aigues et les fièvres ? Reprit-elle_

__ Oui, tout le monde semblait enthousiaste à ce propos mais le congrès de médecine de l'an dernier a banni son utilisation parce qu'il causait des crampes d'estomac..._

__ Plus maintenant. _

__ Pardon?_

__ Que diriez-vous si je vous expliquais que j'ai réussi à en extraire la substance active et que je l'ai mêlée avec du..._

__ Le remède universel ! S'exclama tout à coup Tesla dont le cerveau s'était mis à turbiner. Oh mon dieu ! Tu l'as fait ?! _

__ A vrai dire oui, mais c'est plutôt un antidouleur, utilisable dans n'importe quelle circonstance, contre n'importe quel mal, très puissant, facile à produire et à doser, sans effets secondaires majeurs. Développé dans de bonnes conditions, il pourrait..._

__ Révolutionner la médecine telle qu'on la connait à ce jour! Helen, te rends-tu seulement compte?! S'emporta James. _

_ Tesla ? Tesla ? ...Vous vous joignez à nous ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Réunion dans le fumoir.

_ Une seconde...

L'ingénieur se massa le crâne.

_ Tout va bien ? Will posa la question en se demandant pourquoi il prenait la peine de la poser. Tesla sans Magnus, c'était comme Biggie sans sa fourrure : ils étaient vulnérables. Dieu sait qu'il n'aimait pas ce type mais enfin...

_ Une seconde, une seconde, laissez-moi atterrir, Docteur Substitut, je viens de revivre le jour où Helen a inventé l'aspirine, et croyez moi c'était quelque chose.

_ L'aspirine ?

_ Oui je sais, c'est difficile à imaginer pour votre jeune intellect? Fit Nikola en sortant du bureau. Will, sur ses talons, se contenta de soupirer, à moitié médusé, à moitié agacé.

ooooooOoOoOoOOOOOOooooooOoOo OOooooooo

_ Dix... neuf ...vous aimez la magie Magnus ? Huit... sept... six, j'ai un bon tour de pour vous, cinq... quatre... je vais disparaître Magnus, trois, si bien disparaître, deux, que vous ne me retrouverez pas, un, jamais...

Sans s'arrêter de conduire depuis la veille, elles avaient touché la frontière au petit matin dans une voiture volée, une décapotable jaune. Luisa au volant, Magnus dans les vapes, allongée sur la banquette arrière. Sur le bord de la route, un panneau rouge fixé à un vieux palmier indiquait maintenant qu'elles venaient d'entrer dans Miami. Luisa s'était garée là depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle grillait une cigarette à travers la vitre, grattait les angles d'un grand pansement qu'elle portait à l'avant-bras, rêvait déjà de la nouvelle vie qu'elle pourrait s'inventer quand elle en aurait fini et les auraient trouvés avant qu'ils ne la trouvent elle. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Helen dans le rétroviseur, pensa une dernière fois qu'elle ferait mieux de la tuer, secoua la tête de dépit puis jeta son mégot, posa les clés de contact sur la plage avant et sortit en claquant la portière.

_« _ Il faut que nous vous menions jusqu'à Praxis, il n'y a rien pour vous soigner ici et votre état empire de jours en jours. Je ne reconnais pas vos symptômes, les avez-vous déjà rencontré ?_

__ Oui, une fois. » Chez Nikola Tesla. Ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête. Après l'injection du sang O, dans ce laps de quelques jours où il n'était plus humain mais pas encore vampire. « Mais l'ostracisme, reprit-elle d'une vois éteinte, l'accès à Praxis vous est interdit non ? »_

__ J'ai un ami sur place, il nous aidera. Pourquoi vouliez-vous vous y rendre en premier lieu ?_

__ Pour demander un permis de construire, longue histoire... »_

_Rana glissa sa main dans la nuque d'Helen pour la redresser et porta un gobelet d'une matière inconnue à ses lèvres._

_Le spectacle passé chacun avait repris ses activités sur la péniche et il commençait à se faire très tard lorsqu'un cri strident venu de la poupe alerta les derniers fêtards. Les yeux se tournèrent vers la longue étagère de verre qui basculait lourdement vers le sol. Des éclats jaillirent en tout sens et les lampions suspendus, qui luisaient paisiblement une seconde plus tôt, dégringolèrent dans une tornade de flammes. Tout se produisit trop vite ensuite pour que quiconque en garde un souvenir clair en mémoire, mais une partie de la foule autour quitta le bateau par les quais où en se jetant dans le canal tandis que d'autres arrosaient le mur de feu. Helen Magnus qui venait de perdre la revanche, puis la partie décisive au poker, assise toujours perplexe, incrédule et franchement intriguée à la table de jeux, distingua, près du brasier qui se repliait sous la menace des lances à eau, la silhouette de la femme au loup noir qui traversait le chapiteau en courant. Elle se leva brusquement sous le regard surpris de ses deux compagnons joueurs, et se mit en tête de rattraper son incroyable adversaire. Cette femme avait quelque chose après elle, elle s'était sentie suivie plutôt dans la soirée, c'était elle, sans nul doute, elle avait déboulée à sa table, comme si de rien n'était, étrange, puis le temps qu'elles avaient ensuite passé ensemble n'avait fait que lui confirmer cette certitude : elle n'était pas là par hasard et il ne fallait pas qu'elle la laisse filer avant d'avoir découvert son dessein._

_Helen s'éveilla et sentit, cette fois, dans un état second de délire fiévreux, le sol caillouteux faire rebondir les roues sous elle. Rana lui fit boire sa chose à nouveau et elle sombra encore._

_Plus tard, l'environnement sonore avait changé, des voix lointaines lui parvenaient en écho, comme sous une caverne et elle les reconnut alors qu'elles approchaient à grands pas._

__ Helen ! Cria-t-il et si elle n'avait pas contenu en plus une telle décharge de panique, Rana aurait pu entendre de la joie dans l'expression de Grégory Magnus._

_La rousse dévala les marches et fila dans l'étroit couloir, gardant en vue l'étendard de boucles noires qui flottait quelques mètres devant. Elle réussit tout juste à la voir forcer la porte d'un compartiment et entrer. Elle accéléra en conséquence et parvint à son tour jusqu'à la porte fracassée. La brune lui tournait le dos, elle paraissait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux, elle poussa de la pointe du pied la ceinture abandonnée au sol, marcha jusqu'au hublot, nota qu'il était ouvert et se mit à rire._

__ Qui que fut votre prisonnier, je pense qu'il a une belle longueur d'avance maintenant._

_Helen Bancroft se retourna en sursaut et en croisant le regard si espiègle de son double, se demanda un instant si la rousse n'avait pas tout compris depuis le début. Elle bannit ensuite de ce soupçon insensé, ressentit un pincement de panique et de fougue. La porte brisée claqua, poussée par un appel d'air._

__ Vous me connaissez n'est-ce-pas ? Vous me suiviez un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, avant notre partie de cartes, pourquoi ? Demanda Magnus._

_Helen, la brune, se figea, prise au piège, mais de façon tout à fait inattendue, son esprit lui souffla la réponse._

__ Ce n'est pas vous qui m'intéressez, Miss Magnus. » La rousse fronça les sourcils alors que son interlocutrice se baissait pour ramasser la ceinture. « C'est lui ! » Termina Miss Bancroft en lui tendant l'objet. La rousse reconnut la ceinture._

__ James ? Pourquoi ?_

__ J'ai bien peur que cela ne doive rester entre lui et moi._

__ Et j'ai bien peur de devoir..._

__ Insister ? Inutile, j'ai besoin d'un détective et je ne parlerai qu'avec lui. Aussi, si vous savez où il se trouve maintenant et pouvez me mener à lui, je vous en serais reconnaissante._

_La rousse sembla hésiter et ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Cette femme venait de remporter deux victoires sur elle en bluffant, il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de savoir si elle mentait ou non. Mais elle jugea qu'elle aurait plus de temps pour percer ce mystère si elle se montrait amicale, d'autant plus qu'elle avait, d'une certaine manière, apprécié son étrange compagnie jusqu'ici. Alors elle répondit :_

__ J'ai moi-même un chaland à quai à quelques pas d'ici, comme c'est notre pied à terre à Venise au docteur Watson et moi, il devrait y revenir sous peu, si il n'y est pas déjà. Nous pouvons l'attendre là-bas, suivez-moi. »_

Helen Magnus se réveilla en plein soleil de midi, les palmiers dressés à côté d'elle dans le parking, tout autant que le climat, lui évoquèrent les tropiques. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'elle était encore au Mexique et s'apprêta à interroger Luisa. Mais la décapotable était vide. Quelques minutes après comme les passants lui jetaient de drôles de regards et parlaient tous anglais elle sut qu'elle était en Floride, hors de danger immédiat.

Elle se redressa parce qu'elle avait soif, maudit tous les saints parce qu'elle souffrait atrocement et, alors qu'elle se glissait à la place de conducteur et trouvait la clé de contact brulante sur la plage avant, une voix emplit son crâne : « Dix... neuf ...vous aimez la magie Magnus ? Huit... sept... six, j'ai un bon tour de pour vous, cinq... quatre... je vais disparaître Magnus, trois, si bien disparaître, deux, que vous ne me retrouverez pas, un, jamais... »


	19. Chapter 19

_Peut-être le chapitre le plus frustrant pour Helen que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici :D hihihi_

_ Armez-vous de sadisme!_

_Ps: je ne relis pas ce soir, pas le courage, ça attendra demain, alors pardonnez-moi les coquilles d'ici là._

**_Chapitre 19_**

_Elles se tenaient toutes deux assises face à face, de chaque côté de la table polie qui emprisonnait sous sa glace le reflet inversé de leur deux bustes, à la manière des cartes à jouer. De temps à autres, d'un côté comme de l'autre, un entrechoc aigu entre le verre de la table et le verre à cocktail - verre articulé depuis le creux d'une main immobile pendue au bout d'un poignet rigide- rompait brusquement le silence et leur train de pensée respectif. La brune était enfoncée dans une haute chaise, sa main droite, qui tenait le verre, reposait maintenant paisiblement sur la table, son autre main demeurait tout aussi tranquille sur l'accoudoir. Si un inconnu était entré dans la pièce à cet instant, il l'aurait instinctivement désignée comme la propriétaire du bateau, car il émanait d'elle un sentiment d'aise et d'appartenance qui, par sa singularité ne faisait qu'inquiéter un peu plus, minutes après minute, sa jumelle rousse. Lady Magnus, un boa sur les épaule accoudée à la table, tantôt se tordait les mains, tantôt replaçait une de ses mèches rouges derrière son oreille. Son estomac la tiraillait et elle pouvait être certaine que ce mal n'était pas seulement la conséquence directe de la quantité honteuse d'alcool qu'elle avait réussi à ingérer tout au long de cette nuit. Dehors, les festivités prenaient ce tour étrange et habituel qui survient lorsque l'aube menace de poindre et que les corps enivrés commencent à ressentir les effets de la fatigue : les passants regagnaient le centre de la ville, bras dessus bras dessous ou seuls, titubant ou chantant leur derniers élans d'énergie. _

_La rousse se leva finalement pour aller se poster devant un hublot et observer le flot de la foule s'éparpiller sur les quais. Toute distraction semblait bonne à tasser sa terreur. Car elle était terrorisée. En jaugeant son hôte, elle n'avait pu ignorer plus longtemps la ressemblance certaine qu'elle avait avec elle et pourtant, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus restait d'être transie de cette impression de fragilité et d'impuissance qui d'ordinaire ne pouvait la saisir que face à deux individus sur cette planète : le premier était un dangereux lunatique doublé d'un tueur légendaire en quête d'une forme douteuse de rédemption, le second un prédateur mégalomane et plus ou moins cynique doté d'un génie de toute évidence indomptable. Les deux hommes les plus potentiellement nuisibles qu'elle connaisse et toutefois, les deux pour lesquels, jonglant involontairement de l'un à l'autre et de l'autre à l'un, il semblerait qu'elle ait un goût particulièrement démesuré. Et voilà qu'apparaissait cette tierce menace, sombre et calme comme Druitt, railleuse et en quelque sorte vampirique à la manière de Tesla. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la figurer comme l'un d'entre eux et elle crut défaillir, tout d'abord, lorsqu'elle sentit une main froide envelopper le dos de sa nuque._

Helen avait quitté la décapotable jaune, non seulement parce que rouler dans une voiture de sport dérogeait à ses critères d'élégance, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'une voiture volée ne reste pas longtemps inaperçue et qu'elle avait grand intérêt à se déplacer en toute discrétion : Les hommes de la Sciu marchaient sur ses traces et elle commençait à abandonner l'idée de marcher sur celles de Luisa, pour le moment. La petite avait de la ressource, et même si elle était trop maline pour braquer un autre conducteur dans une place forte aussi surveillée que Miami, elle avait déjà dû trouver un moyen de quitter la ville. Quitter la ville, contacter le Sanctuaire sans que la communication ne soit interceptée par Adisson, c'était une pensée sur laquelle Helen aurait dû s'attarder mais elle ne pouvait se fier à son propre jugement qu'avec énorme précaution, ses éclairs de raison s'évanouissaient aussi promptement qu'ils survenaient et elle avait déjà manqué se faire renverser deux fois à cause d'hallucinations périodiques. Lorsqu'elle ne maintenait pas son attention au plus fort, elle voyait des agents de la Sciu partout autour d'elle, même dans les rues désertes.

A midi elle consultait les horaires de train et d'avion à la gare centrale mais dès qu'elle détachait les yeux du panneau d'affichage, les chiffres disparaissaient et elle n'était plus sure de rien.

A 13 heures elle avait son pantalon relevé autour de ses genoux, les pieds baignant jusqu'aux chevilles dans l'océan atlantique et essayait d'imaginer combien de temps mettait une vague pour rejoindre les côtes africaines.

A 14h elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle s'hydrate pour que son foie se mette à purifier son sang de tout résidu formique un peu plus efficacement.

A quinze heure, elle était assise contre un pilonne à l'ombre de d'un gratte-ciel sur un pack de bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'arrière-boutique d'une épicerie. Comme elle venait de finir un deuxième litre, elle essayait désespérément d'extraire du plastique sous elle une nouvelle bouteille sans avoir à décoller les fesses- effort qui lui aurait probablement coûté une nouvelle décente en enfer- mais comme elle n'y était toujours pas parvenue un quart d'heure plus tard -même si le temps n'avait par ailleurs plus aucun sens- et que ses doigts commençaient à tourner au violet, elle se laissa glisser au sol en gémissant et crut, comme dans les sables mous, s'y enfoncer des heures durant.

__ Tu as repris des couleurs. Fit Grégory en caressant le front de sa fille_

__ Tant mieux, c'est bon signe en général. Répondit-elle._

__ Je n'en suis pas si sur cette fois-ci. Soupira-t-il._

__ Comment ça ?_

__ Tu es en train de guérir, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas l'effet de nos remèdes, mais de ceci. Dit-il en lui montrant une fiole._

__ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de répondre._

__ Du sang, le mien pour être plus précis mais je ne pense pas que ça change quoique ce soit. Je te l'ai fait boire i peine un quart d'heure, tu dormais._

__ Quoi ?! Non ! _

__ Helen...Helen !_

_Elle s'était levée brusquement et avait disparu dans le couloir. _

_La situation avait changé à Praxis ces derniers jours, Rana venait d'être réhabilitée dans son rôle de sénatrice depuis que l'histoire de Kalogué avait éclaté au grand jour. Et à vrai dire, Helen y était sans doute pour quelque chose après toutes les discussions qu'elles avaient entretenues lorsque la praxienne s'asseyait à son chevet ... En somme, Rana l'avait plus ou moins officiellement placée sous sa protection, négociation qui, paradoxalement, avait été facilitée par le fait qu'Helen soit « malade » et ne représente donc aucune menace réelle, bref, Praxis et son éthique si particulière..._

_Désormais donc, la fille Magnus était libre dans la cité, et, tenant son ventre comme pour le purger du sang humain, suivait les couloirs du sanatorium, grimpait sur le toit et explosa en larmes loin du regard divin de son père ou de tout autre potentiel observateur. _

_ Hé ! Héhoo ! Est-ce que ça va aller ? Est-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle une ambulance ?

_ Non, merci, je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de repos. Murmura une voix qu'Helen eut du mal à reconnaitre comme la sienne. Elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit et que la nouvelle bouteille qu'elle avait miraculeusement réussi à ouvrir s'était vidée sur sa chemise.

_ On dirait plutôt que vous avez une belle grippe. Est-ce que je peux proposer de vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous au moins ?

_ A 900km d'ici, ça m'étonnerait... Marmonna Helen et elle s'en voulait un peu d'être aussi caractérielle parce que le garçon semblait d'une gentillesse rare.

_ Je peux peut-être vous avancer au moins un peu, j'attends une amie qui a besoin que je la ramène en Caroline du Nord.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas risquer de vous mettre en danger. Echappa-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

_ Comment ça de me mettre en danger ? Vous êtes qui ?

_ Et vous ?

_ Je m'appelle Cartney. Soupira-t-il.

_ Helen.

Il l'aida à se redresser quand elle lui serra la main.

_ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas contagieuse. Fit-il en riant.

_ Aucun risque, ce n'est pas la grippe.

_ Ma voiture est juste là, venez-vous asseoir un moment si vous voulez, mon amie devrait arriver dans un petit quart d'heure, ça vous laisse le temps de réfléchir.

_ Vous êtes gentil. Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur la banquette arrière.

« Et vous incroyablement belle » S'empêcha-t-il de répondre.

Il déposa le pack de bouteille qu'il avait pris sous son bras au pied de cette femme, Helen, puis s'accroupit et en sortit une en pensant à l'effet qu'elle lui avait fait quand il l'avait vu en passant, affalée contre la colonne dans une position étrange, à moitié endormie dans ses talons aiguilles et ses fringues de luxe tout froissés. Sa ceinture avait deux petites anses pour y accrocher des révolvers, sa chemise était mouillée, un peu transparente par endroit, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, ceux des pieds aussi... Elle était complètement hors contexte, comme arrachée à un grand centre financier ou à un sommet d'agents fédéraux, et tombée là brusquement, sans raison, avec ses bouteilles d'eau et ses yeux brulants. Il se demandait s'il aurait aidé de la même façon quelqu'un d'autre, savait d'avance que la réponse serait négative, se reprit en se disant qu'après tout, il était venu de loin aujourd'hui dans l'unique but de dépanner sa drôle de voisine qui l'avait soudainement appelé d'une cabine téléphonique et l'avait si bien supplié... Mais sa voisine, il était amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour, alors il pouvait bien lui rendre service, c'était une autre histoire... Il dévissait le bouchon en se disant que les femmes finiraient par le réduire en esclavage mais que ça en valait sans doute la peine et tendit la bouteille à la mystérieuse brune qui la saisit avec une avidité surprenante avant d'en boire la moitié d'une traite. Puis il ouvrit une portière et attrapa quelque chose dans un tiroir de bord, revint en face d'elle, lui prit la main et déposa une boite d'aspirine dans sa paume tremblante. Elle en regarda un long moment l'étiquette et éclata de rire, il se mit à rire aussi, par mimétisme et parce que son rire se révélait terriblement contagieux. Alors, elle cessa un instant et soupira « Et dire que c'est moi qui ai inventé ce truc- là... » puis manqua s'étouffer, prise d'un second accès de rire au moment où elle avalait deux cachets. Cartney la regardait, intrigué, un peu effrayé aussi et demanda :

_ Où est-ce que vous vivait ?

_ Old City.

_ Ah en effet, ça fait une trotte. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Cette fois-ci, elle leva vers lui des yeux sévères avant de répondre.

_ Une partie de poule-renard-vipère qui a mal terminé.

Et il sut qu'il ne devait plus poser de questions.

Le silence installé, elle commença à s'assoupir à nouveau, tremblant ou toussant brutalement de temps à autres. Sa peau reluisait, moite comme sous l'effet d'une forte fièvre mais elle n'avait pas de température et cette dernière observation le rassurait.

__ Je n'y comprends rien, rien n'a changé depuis la semaine dernière... A l'heure qu'il est je devrais..._

__ Je sais, mais regarde. Fit Grégory en allumant un hologramme._

__ Mon ADN ?_

__ Son évolution depuis que tu es là._

__ Trois hélices..._

__ Oui mais observe la troisième, elle est inactive, alors que..._

__ Comme un gène latent ?_

__ Pas tout à fait, puisqu'elle était active lorsque tu es arrivée. On dirait qu'elle s'est seulement animée pour un laps de temps... Helen, c'est la première fois que je vois ça..._

__ Ca me rappelle une expérience de Nikola... Il avait implanté un gène latent de vampire à un jeune homme et il se trouve que ce jeune homme s'est fait renversé. Il est mort sur le coup mais le corps demeurait introuvable. Deux jours après, on s'est rendu compte qu'il était devenu un vampire._

__ Intéressant..._

__ Oui, mis à part qu'on s'est retrouvé avec tout un gang sur les bras au bout d'une semaine. _

__ Ah ah, parfois je regrette de ne pas être là-haut, tu sais._

__ Hum, lorsque je suis arrivée à Praxis la première fois, je veux dire en 2011, tu as refusé de remonter à la surface en disant qu'on se reverrait bientôt, je crois que tu parlais de maintenant. _

__ Ca me ressemble en effet mais peut-être aussi que je te l'ai dit parce que tu viens de me le dire et que j'y repenserai au moment tout indiqué. Le temps est le pire des casse-tête. Tu as une théorie d'ailleurs ?_

__ Pas encore, mais quelque chose me dit que j'en aurais une quand je serai revenue dans ma ligne temporelle normale._

__ A moins que ta ligne temporelle normale soit justement de ne pas respecter ta ligne temporelle normale. _

__ Ah ah, c'est fort possible en effet mais ça ne devrait pas m'empêcher d'avoir une théorie. _

__ Oui et bien quand tu l'auras, ne la laisse pas entre les mains de Tesla, par pitié. Enfin, pour en revenir à nos moutons, je ne pense pas que tu changeras plus que ça, pas cette fois-ci en tout cas, mais peut-être ferais-tu bien d'arrêter de narguer la mort sans quoi cela risquerait d'arriver._

Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour la réveiller.

_ Elle arrive. Dit-il en pointant du doigt la silhouette qui passait sous un réverbère à l'angle de la rue. « Alors vous venez avec nous ou non ? » Réitéra-t-il, puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille qui approchait, il annonça : « Hé Luisa, on va avoir de la compagnie pour la route ! ».

De surprise, Magnus bondit aussitôt de la voiture, raffermit son équilibre en s'appuyant un instant sur le capot et immédiatement après, Luisa poussa un cri de stupeur en la reconnaissant, resta figée, indécise au premier pas qu'Helen fit vers elle. Puis Cartney s'interrogea, hurla qu'il n'y comprenait rien, tenta de s'interposer.

Magnus lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'en invoquant puissamment un souvenir, on pouvait guider les mnémotropes à nous le faire revivre et ainsi éviter ce qu'elle appelait « le plongeon ». On plongeait lorsqu'on laissait notre inconscient tirer les rennes et nous porter d'idées en idées aux zones les plus émotivement denses de notre mémoire : les plus délectables ou les plus détestables. Autrement dit c'était pile ou face à chaque prise, une opportunité d'atteindre le nirvana ou un risque de se faire dévorer par ses angoisses les plus morbides, un saut dans le vide en somme, typiquement Magnus. Will était certain que c'était ce qu'elle pratiquait le plus souvent, le plongeon, ça correspondait si parfaitement à son tempérament...Et aussi malsain et indigne que cela puisse paraître, il aurait payé cher pour voir ce qu'elle voyait alors, très cher. Tout bien réfléchi, il aurait été curieux de voir ce que Tesla voyait aussi parce qu'il était certain qu'il y voyait Helen, entre autre. Mais pour l'instant, s'il parvenait déjà à retrouver ce fichu souvenir intact, il serait satisfait. Alors il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se détendre, se jura une dernière fois qu'il ne se laisserait droit qu'à un seul essai, celui-ci, et déboucha le flacon.

La première sensation fut surprenante, c'était comme d'avaler un souffle déjà vidé d'oxygène et qui ne satisfait pas les poumons. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, sa tête tomba dans le fauteuil comme gonflée de l'intérieur. Puis, crispant la mâchoire comme pour retenir de ses dents le flux de ses souvenirs là où ils étaient, il y parvint enfin, dans la clairière.

_Et ses poings tiraient ses cheveux si fort qu'elle devait probablement avoir mal; ses yeux venaient de se fermer, les paupières vigoureusement plissées sous les sourcils en ailes d'aigle et il s'étonnait que sa lèvre ne fende pas tant elle paraissait de la mordre fort. Il savait, en revanche, que ses côtes à lui devaient souffrir à cause de l'étau de ses genoux et il s'en réjouissait parce que plus elle serrait plus elle bougeait vite et fort et pour autant qu'il sache, c'était une excellente progression à l'affaire. Il sentait qu'il fatiguait un peu, probablement parce qu'il devait y avoir bon un moment qu'ils jouaient tous les deux dans les herbes comme ça; la pluie, d'ailleurs, avait eu le temps de cesser, puis de reprendre et cesser à nouveau. Sa main venait de s'aplatir contre son torse pour la maintenir en équilibre et derrière son bras, les muscles de son ventre roulaient de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, puis de haut en- il saisit l'arrière de ses hanches puis se redressa pour prendre sa taille, son dos et le mouvement la fit se crisper contre lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent immenses tandis qu'elle rechargeait ses poumons. Puis son front et une partie de ses boucles tombèrent sur son épaule et il sentit vibrer le choc dans sa clavicule, et il embrassa ses lèvres parce qu'elle criait presque trop fort dans son oreille et son ventre heurta le sien, à nouveau et encore, et ils y étaient enfin, une fois de plus._

Elle utilisa ce qui restait de la bouteille d'eau pour se laver les mains parce que ses phalanges étaient couvertes de sang. Elle respirait lentement, pour calmer à la fois la douleur et la panique. Douleur parce que Luisa était une dure à cuire, panique parce qu'elle était elle-même hors de contrôle. Elle tira les deux corps dans la voiture de Cartney et les assis à l'arrière. Ils glissèrent vers le centre du fauteuil et se bloquèrent l'un contre l'autre, épaule contre épaule, inertes, dans un piteux état. Elle monta à l'avant et laissa reposer sa tête sur le volant un moment. Le moment s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à l'évidence qu'elle mourrait de faim, alors elle fouilla la sacoche de Cartney, y découvrit avec soulagement quelques billets et un téléphone portable puis démarra.

Elle s'arrêta une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour attraper un repas chaud qu'elle pourrait emporter et profita de cet instant pour téléphoner. Elle ne pouvait pas contacter le numéro du sanctuaire, encore moins les portables de Will, Henry, Declan ou Nikola: même si elle appelait d'un numéro inconnu, leurs lignes à eux seraient peut-être déjà sur écoute de la Sciu, elle ne pouvait rien risquer. Et c'est là qu'il lui vint une idée de génie : Abbey ! La Sciu! Elle faisait partie de leur propre système donc aucun risque! Elle dut essayer plusieurs combinaisons avant d'obtenir le bon numéro parce que, malgré la quantité de mnémotropes qui agissaient encore dans son organisme à cet instant, réussir à extraire d'un souvenir un détail auquel on n'avait pas nécessairement prêté attention restait tâche ardue; elle était déjà parvenue à cette conclusion au début de l'enquête « soleil noir ». Quand elle repensait à cette affaire, à son expérience et à la tournure qu'avaient eu le bon goût de prendre les évènements, elle ne pouvait se sentir que franchement déconcertée, décontenancée, ce qui était une bonne chose, d'après elle, une preuve qu'elle était de retour à la raison pour le moment.

_ Agent Corrigan j'écoute.

_ Abbey ? J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Magnus ? Non, non, bien sûr que non, que se passe-t-il ? Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas Will au moins ?

_ Du calme, du calme, Will va bien, aux dernières nouvelles du moins. Ecoutez, j'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez au sanctuaire, sans prévenir qui que ce soit surtout, pas d'appel, pas de texto, pas de mail... et que vous transmettiez à tout le monde un message...

_ Sans problème. J'y serai dans 20 minutes quel est le message ?

_ Essentiellement : que j'ai Luisa et que je devrais être rentrée dans les 10 prochaines heures...

Elle avait parlé avec Abbey un moment encore, le temps de récupérer sa commande et de la régler puis avait repris la direction de la voiture. Sauf que la voiture n'était plus là. Elle jura dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait attirant sur elle quelques regards étonnés parmi les passants et s'adossa au mur. « Ils étaient plus que blessés tout à l'heure pourtant! Inconscients et attachés de surcroit! ». Elle soupira de frustration et ralluma le portable entre ses doigts.

_ Agent Corrigan j'écoute.

_ C'est encore moi, j'ai bien peur que le contenu du message ne vienne de changer...


	20. Chapter 20

_Non je ne suis pas morte! Et vous mes chers lecteurs?_

**Chapitre 20**

_ ... que vous évitiez les grandes autoroutes et changiez de véhicule tous les 200km, ce sont ses mots exacts. Répéta Abby.

_ Précautionneuse ou paranoïaque à votre avis ? Demanda Declan.

_ Peu importe, faites ce qu'elle a dit, on ne sait jamais. Et Luisa ?

_ Ce n'est pas notre priorité ! Protesta Will. Comment t'a-t-elle semblé au téléphone ?

_ Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas donné tellement d'autres détails, elle était en colère en tout cas, mais ce n'est pas une surprise, à part ça, elle a dit qu'elle allait bien...

_ Oui, enfin c'est Magnus, bonne chance pour lui faire admettre le contraire. Soupira Will

Et voilà qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise désormais. Le seul acte de rearder Abby sans détourner les yeux, sans que cela ne ravive cette crampe à l'estomac qui le brûlait depuis qu'il s'était permis ce petit retour au pays des merveilles lui coûtait quelques gouttes de sueur alors s'imaginer de nouveau face à face avec Magnus...

_ Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'on attend? S'impatienta Tesla.

Et 10 minutes plus tard Henry et lui étaient en route.

_Elle savait ce qui se passerait alors, savait qu'elle ne prendrait pas la fuite et savourerait cet instant comme elle l'avait fait, cinquante ans auparavant lorsqu'elle était de l'autre côté et pourtant, ses tripes bondissaient de crainte et d'anticipation, son esprit presque submergé, fulminait de hâte autant que d'aversion à cette idée... Et son double la fixait d'un regard si dense qu'il répondait aux lois de la gravité et attirait dans son champ tout ce qui s'attardait sur sa course. _**Helen !**

_Et tout d'abord, comme au commencement du monde, il y eu le silence et le temps, quelques secondes d'inertie entre deux membranes d'univers parallèles prêtent à entrer en contact et qui s'arrêtent pour hésiter devant la catastrophe cosmique que cette collision pourrait engendrer... Et puis il y eut la lumière au moment où apparut la lueur d'un consentement mutuel. _**Helen !**

_Et enfin la fusion, la mise en mouvement des électrons, le choc thermique, la cristallisation des particules et de leurs ondes de propulsion, la naissance des étoiles en voyage dans leur galaxie, et parmi ces galaxies une qui fut baptisée « voie lactée » et où se trouvait le système solaire et au sein de ce système solaire une planète en orbite, tout à fait anodine et portant le nom tout aussi anodin de Terre et sur cette terre des milliards d'humains vivants et se succédant... Et entre tous Helen Magnus lèvres jointes et doigts entrelacés avec l'image miraculeuse de son propre futur. _**Helen ! Pour l'amour du ciel réveille-toi!**

_Et il sembla que les dieux bienveillants retardèrent le lever du soleil, retenant les astres dans le joug de leurs rennes invisibles pour consacrer cette réunion. _**Helen !**

_ Oh mon dieu dites-moi qu'elle est vivante, dites-moi qu'elle est vivante. Supplia Henry en courant s'accroupir près de Nikola.

Helen toussa l'eau de ses poumons et décolla les paupières. Henry et Nikola poussèrent un cri unanime tout d'abord puis firent un pas de recul soudain.

_Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça !? Hurla Henry « Ses yeux ! »

_ Henry ? Appela la petite voix d'Helen. Puis son visage se détendit à nouveau et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle voyait triple, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses bronches brûlaient, elle avait un goût de sel dans la bouche et sentait le sable durcir ses vêtements en séchant. Les trois visages d'Henry commencèrent à se fondre en un seul au-dessus d'elle. Il était pâle, et sanglotait presque de soulagement.

_ Du calme Heinrich, respirez. Fit Tesla en lui tapant l'épaule. « Elle est consciente, à peine certe, mais consciente tout de même ».

_ Mais ses yeux, vous avez vu ses yeux ?!

_Définitivement pas humains... Et c'est probablement ce qui l'a sauvé. Murmura Nikola en glissant un bras sous la nuque inanimée d'Helen et l'autre sous ses genoux. « Allez m'ouvrir la portière, vaut mieux pas s'éterniser ici. »

Et Tesla la porta sur quelques dizaines de mètres comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il l'allongea à l'arrière et s'assit à côté, scanna ses membres à la recherche de blessures, ne trouva que quelques hématomes témoins d'une belle bagarre, dans le meilleur des cas. Et juste au moment où Henry démarra, elle émergea à nouveau.

_ Hey, hey ! Doucement, doucement, ne bouge pas.

_ Nikola ? Qu'est-ce... ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?

_ Toujours à Miami, on vient juste de te trouver Helen et franchement, tu n'as pas l'air au sommet de ta forme et tu mériterais un bon bain avec bougies, concerto baroque, surplus de mousse et tout le tsoin tsoin. Pour la petite histoire, au cas où ça t'intéresserait, comme tu n'étais évidemment pas au point de rendez-vous, on a tracé le portable avec lequel tu avais appelé Miss sourire-publicitaire du FBI- oui, oui qu'elle bonne idée n'est-ce pas ?- résultat ? On l'a repéré par terre, au cinquième étage de cet affreux gratte-ciel-phallus qui donne sur la mer- l'architecture de nos jours, mais pardon, je m'écarte du sujet...- et donc, alors qu'on commençait à se dire qu'on t'avait perdue pour de bon, le gamin se penche au-dessus du balcon et se met à hurler dans mes oreilles : « Elle est là ! ». Cinq étages en dessous, étendue sur les rochers, gentiment bercée par l'écume des vagues... Alors...Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée par tous les diables ?!

Helen grinça des dents avant de parler.

_ C'est cette garce de Schedule ! Et puis la Sciu -ils ont commencé à quadriller la ville- pour tout vous dire, je n'étais même pas certaine qu'ils étaient réels au début- jusqu'à ce qu'ils débarquent de partout à la fois, alors à la fin je suis rentrée dans le premier immeuble que j'ai croisé pour essayer de les semer-mais ils avaient bloqué toutes les sorties et ils approchaient du couloir ou j'étais alors...

_ Tu t'es jetée à l'eau, du cinquième, avec tous ces rochers autour !?

_ Je n'avais pas tellement le choix !

_ Où sont-ils maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avec un peu de chance, ils me pensent morte, je me suis donnée du mal pour qu'ils le croient en tous cas... et la marée montait vite, je commençais à fatiguer et j'ai dû regagner les rochers au bout d'un moment, ensuite, je me souviens du lever de soleil et de ces fichus rouleaux qui brassaient du sable jusqu'à moi et après ça, plus rien, à part vous deux en train de me réveiller.

_ Wow ! Sacré journée hein ? Réjouissez-vous, elle vient de finir, on rentre à la maison.

_ Vous n'avez pas été suivis ?

_ Pas que je sache. Doc, vous êtes vraiment sure que vous étiez poursuivie ? Ne le prenez pas mal mais il n'y a absolument aucune trace de la Sciu nulle part et vous avez l'air sérieusement secouée, vous avez perdu connaissance et vous êtes clairement en état de manque alors... Fit Henry avec une grimace d'appréhension.

_ Je sais ce que j'ai vu Henry ! Qui plus est, on ne s'échappe pas d'une prison mexicaine aussi facilement.

_ Une prison mexicaine? S'étonna Nikola.

_ Dans tous les cas, même si la Sciu et vous, c'est pas vraiment l'entente cordiale, ils n'ont aucune raison valable de vous poursuivre non ? Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur juridiction donc légalement parlant... Commença Henry.

_ Adisson n'a pas eu besoin d'une raison valable pour me faire incarcérer avec Luisa ! Et croyez-moi, s'il lui en fallait vraiment une, il l'aurait trouvée. Il ne rêverait pas mieux.

_ Ouais, vu comme ça... Mieux vaut mettre le turbo alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de prison?

_ ... Alors, racontez !

_ Doc ?

_ Oh non... elle s'est encore évanouie... Mon cher Heinrich, j'ai bien peur qu'au contraire, la journée ne fasse que commencer...

OOOOOOOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

__ _Non, non je t'assure,mec, t'imagines même pas ce que c'était, conduire dans ses conditions...Fais le toi, à 110 dans les petites routes de campagnes, dans la poussière et les graviers, à croire que le goudron existe pas dans ce pays, avec des pneus qui menacent de te lâcher à chaque freinage, dans des virages comme ça, juste des petits filets à ta droite contre les éboulis, comme si une corde de 5 mm d'épaisseur allait empêcher la montagne de s'effondrer sur ta tête si elle a envie de s'effondrer, et à gauche un trou de 20 mètres et même pas de barrière de protection, et surtout, surtout avec ta patronne à l'arrière, qui passe par tous les stades de psychoses imaginables avec comme seule camisole de force un fichu vampire qui... Enumérait Henry, tressautant dans la folle gestuelle qui accompagnait ses paroles. En face de lui, Declan riait.

_ Pour une fois que c'est pas à moi que ce genre de trucs arrive ! Coupa Will.

_ Ouais, désolé Henry, mais je crois que le record reste à Will. Le Nautilus s'était quand même du lourd. Confirma Declan.

_ Tu déconnes là ?! Toi elle a essayé de te tuer une fois ! Moi j'ai failli mourir 3 fois et si Tesla avait été humain, il serait mort au moins 5 fois et il fallait que je me concentre sur la route en plus! Elle lui a même tiré une balle dans les oignons, t'imagines !

Declan se mit à rire.

_ Pourquoi lui avoir donné une arme ? Vous saviez qu'il y avait des risques qu'elle ait des hallucinations et tout.

_ On lui a pas donné, elle me l'a arraché des mains ! Je te dis, les seuls moments où elle avait l'air d'être un peu plus elle-même c'était lorsqu'elle tenait le flingue contre sa tête plutôt que la nôtre !

_ Wow ! Et ça a duré tout le voyage ?

_ Non, d'abord elle a perdu connaissance pendant presque deux heures, elle tremblait de temps en temps et apparemment son cœur se tapait un grand huit mais Tesla s'occupait d'elle et ça allait à peu près. C'est quand elle s'est réveillé que ça a dégénéré. Je sais pas ce qu'elle voyait mais elle s'est mise à hurler et à donner des coups dans tous les sens, le temps que je me retourne pour demander ce qui se passait, elle avait ouvert la portière et elle s'était jetée dehors. Tesla l'a suivi dans les bois, j'ai arrêté la voiture et je suis sorti aussi. Je les cherche tous les deux et là j'entends des pas dans les feuilles mortes, je me retourne et, paf, elle fonce sur moi et me prend mon flingue. Alors Tesla la rattrape, la met à terre, on essaye de la raisonner, calmement, doucement et ça marchait au début puis Tesla a le malheur de faire un pas en avant pour l'aider à se relever et bim ! Elle lui tire deux balles dans l'épaule. Alors il perd patience et il commence courir derrière elle, moi pendant ce temps je cours aussi vite que je peux avec les feuilles morte pour chercher un stunner dans la voiture. Je les vois se battre au loin, je prie pour qu'il ait récupéré le flingue mais quand j'arrive je le trouve recroquevillé par terre à se tenir les cuisses, le visage rouge écrevisse, en train de suer à grosse goutte et de cracher des insultes. Je lui demande si ça ira, il me crit oui, il m'indique une direction, j'y vais, elle m'entend arriver, elle voit que j'ai le stunner alors elle accélère et puis elle trébuche, elle tombe et reste inerte alors j'approche, Tesla déboule derrière moi, demande si je l'ai touché, je réponds non, qu'elle s'est juste cassé la figure, il se penche vers elle et paf, éclair de lucidité, enfin partiel, elle semble seulement nous reconnaitre mais elle panique toujours, et plus on essaye de la calmer plus elle recule et plus elle hésite, puis elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a tiré sur Nikola et elle commence à crier que c'est trop insupportable, qu'elle en peut plus, qu'il faut que ça s'arrête et elle se colle le flingue à la tempe et Tesla commence à paniquer alors je vérouille le stunner et je tire. On récupère le flingue, on reste planté là pendant 1O bonnes minutes juste pour souffler et on la ramène à la voiture. Une petite heure de répit, puis c'est reparti de plus belle sauf que cette fois les portières sont verrouillées. Et ça a duré jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise à nouveau puis se réveille à nouveau, etc. Elle a commencé à revenir à elle à 100 km d'Old City, et elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée mais franchement, on était tellement à bout qu'on s'en fichait complètement et Nikola a refusé de la détacher-parce qu'il avait fini par l'attacher- avant qu'on arrive au Sanctuaire. Alors après coup, j'admets qu'il y a eu quelques moments épiques comme quand elle a cassé la vitre arrière pour y faire passer Tesla ou quand elle l'a essayé de le momifier contre la banquette avec du gros scotch, ou quand ils se sont battus sur le toit alors que je roulais encore, ou quand elle a essayé de l'étrangler avec sa cravate, ou quand elle l'a mordu puis qu'elle a jeté ses chaussures sur la vitre du chauffeur de derrière et qu'elle lui a crié un chapelet d'insultes que même Kate aurait pas osé sortir, ou quand j'ai essayé de lui faire boire de l'eau et qu'elle m'a vidé la bouteille sur la tête avant de m'écraser sur le volant, ou quand elle a arraché un touffe de cheveux grosse comme ça à Tesla et - tu savais que les cheveux de Tesla aussi repoussent instantanément, non ?- et bah maintenant tu le sais ! Mais les miens non, regarde-moi ce trou ! Ouais, y' a vraiment eu quelques moments épiques mais y'a aussi eu ces moments où elle avait vraiment peur de nous, ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre et où elle arrêtait de se battre, se callait dans un coin et se mettait à pleurer, mais vraiment pleurer- vous avez déjà vu Magnus pleurer? Je veux dire vraiment pleurer, pleurer à s'en détruire les poumons. C'était affreux, j'avais juste envie de me tuer franchement, et Tesla la berçait et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais tu voyais qu'il était sur le point de craquer aussi et qu'il se forçait... Quand je vous le raconte, ça a peut-être l'air ridicule mais en vrai...

_ Ouais, vu ta tête, ça devait être sacrément intense. Tu lui as reparlé depuis ? Demanda Will.

_ Au doc? Ouais, je suis allé la voir à l'infirmerie quand elle s'est réveillée mais je l'ai pas vue depuis, je crois qu'elle est dans son bureau.

_ Ok, je vais me jeter à l'eau. Décida Will.

_L'énergie. Voilà ce qu'elle cherchait si désespérément : récupérer le souffle qui l'animait autrefois, cette foi éperdue en la mission qu'elle s'était confiée depuis le premier jour où elle était descendue dans cette cave avec son père. Le futur, son retour, deux idées qui la tenait éveillée, en alerte, entêtée à façonner, pièce après pièce, son immense projet. Mais il manquait quelque chose. La sorte de précognition qu'elle avait nécessairement acquise en revenant en arrière rendait le monde linéaire, lui ôtait sa primauté, son authenticité. Croire n'était plus nécessaire puisqu'elle savait déjà. Comme toujours, à gagner un grand pouvoir, on perdait une grande vertu en échange, comme si en se dédoublant, elle avait divisé son âme de moitié. Et la partie manquante se trouvait là, littéralement entre ses mains et la choyait de son regard irradiant, sans chercher à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ou pourquoi cela arrivait mais foudroyée, au contraire, par cet éclair insaisissable de gratitude universelle. Et tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre en elle, Helen le drainait. _

_ Magnus ?

Elle décolla son front de son bureau.

_ Pardon Will, je vous écoute.

_ Magnus allez dormir, ça ne fait que six heures que vous êtes debout et vous avez déjà eu le temps de soigner deux phénomènes et de traiter plus de dossiers que moi en toute une journée.

_ Et de manger, de me doucher et de lancer une vidéo-conférence avec Tokyo. Conclusion ? Arrêtez le café Will, peu importe combien de tasses vous avalerez, vous ne serez jamais aussi productif que moi. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire en la regardant, à moitié sincère à moitié inquiet de dissimuler son malaise. Il avait frémi pendant le récit d'Henry et n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait dû être à sa place, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller la chercher juste après avoir découvert... Et maintenant elle plaisantait avec ce même sourire fatal que dans son souvenir et il avait quelques difficultés à l'encaisser. Magnus, l'éternelle Magnus, quoiqu'il lui arrive.

_ Vous savez ce que je pense ? Commença-t-il. « Je pense que vous avez tellement honte de votre comportement ces dernières semaines que maintenant que vous avez l'esprit au net, vous ne pensez qu'à vous punir en vous tuant au travail. Et n'essayez même pas de me faire croire que j'ai tort parce que le rouge sur vos joues confirme tout ce qu'i confirmer. »

_ Là n'est pas la question, Will, j'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

_ Vous vous en voulez n'est-ce pas ?

_ Will, plus tard.

_ Non, non, non, répondez.

_ Oui ! Vous avez raison ! J'ai honte, je m'en veux, je m'auto-flagelle et honnêtement étant donné les circonstances, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre! Vous êtes content ?!

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Pourquoi ? Si c'est pour me faire la leçon et me dire qu'il faut que je cesse de me tenir pour responsable parce que je ne le suis pas, vous pouvez sortir d'emblée de mon bureau. J'ai réussi à perdre Luisa et à attaquer les membres de mon propre personnel les uns après les autres, tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas laisser tomber l'expérience ! L'enquête aurait dû être ma priorité ! J'AI eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre en voulant mener les deux en même temps et vous le savez aussi bien que moi! Maintenant il ne me reste qu'à réparer les pots casser.

_ Ce n'est pas le véritable problème, hein ? Ce qui vous dérange au fond c'est d'admettre en votre fort intérieur que vous teniez à terminer l'expérience parce qu'elle vous plaisait, c'était génial, sur le coup, non ?

_ Bien sûr que ça l'était ! Sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait Will!

_ Mais alors vous êtes un être humain, j'avais raison ! S'exclama Will, levant les bras au ciel et sur-jouant un sursaut de joie. Puis il se leva en lui adressant un grand sourire et lança « Merci beaucoup Magnus, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. » Et quitta le bureau en quelques pas.

Elle demeura figée quelques secondes et, son étonnement passé, se demanda si, entre les lignes, il n'était pas question d'autre chose que des mnémotropes.


End file.
